un loco y la rosa
by pipopolvorin
Summary: no voy a dar spoilers amigos no me gusta hacerlo solo diré que sea M por violencia y futuro leemon nada mas
1. el buen prologo

Hola mis queridos lectores soy pipo y soy completamente nuevo en fanfiction.

Hoy publicare el primer cap de mi historia a ver si les gusta, si es así por favor comenten y critiquen (negativas a lo bestia no pls), también espero que les guste.

-hola- hablando.

- _hola_ \- pensando.

- **canon impact** \- técnica magia o lo que sea.

-hola\- doble personalidad, Grimm , criatura, invocación, o llamada por scroll hablando.

- _hola_ \- doble personalidad, Grimm o criatura pensando.

Capítulo 0 (prologo obviamente)

Un mago, alquimista y herbolario.

Es el año 2138 el año en que YGGDRASIL, el DMMORPG más popular que alguna vez se consideró el mejor de su tiempo, cerraría sus puertas definitivamente.

Cuando se lanzó por primera vez estaba muy avanzado para su tiempo, en comparación con otros DMMORPG, la inmensa personalización de clases personajes, entorno, armamento y cualquier cosa cosmética que te puedas imaginar (además de su increíble y simple lore que cautivo a muchos jugadores y la cantidad insana de misiones y referencias masivas que habían en estas) lo hizo por mucho el mejor.

Durante sus primeros años, los jugadores clasifican ciertas razas en 3 categorías: humanoide, demi-humano, y heteromorfo, aunque estos últimos eran raros debido a que la gente se tomaba muy enserió el rol del personaje, además que eran cazados como ciervos en la pradera por leones, de por si era horrible ya que nunca te dejaban jugar tranquilo, y te atacaban porque si hasta dejarte en lvl 0 y si existía dicho lvl .

Esto cambio cuando Touch-Me formo el gremio, The Nine's Own Goal que luego se convertiría en Ainz Ooal Gown liderado por momonga pero esta no es nuestra historia.

Nuestra historia se localiza al final de nuestro queridísimo YGGDRASIL, que está a solo 32 minutos de llegar a su final, justo en un bosque en una pradera verde donde quedo el último miembro de The ying-yang el octavo gremio más fuerte el cual obtuvo 3 objetos del mundo, y aquel que ya no está mas entre los mejores si no que actualmente está en el puesto 22 justo después de Ainz Ooal Gown curioso que antes le ganaban por un puesto y ahora le pierden por 1.

-que fastidio esos hdp vinieron solo para eliminar el gremio que tanto nos costó cuidar anivia y yo como fiesta de despedida, el putísimo gremio que yo y anivia cuidamos hasta el final, aún recuerdo la pelea que tuvimos ella y yo contra todos por hacer lo que hicieron dios santo jamás pensé que 2 jugadores pudieran derrotar a 107 solo por furia-

Dijo nuestro protagonista, el cual se llamaba Nero Darknes el número 7 de YGGDRASIL un humano (no racista), mago, alquimista y herbolario capas de diezmar mareas de jugadores el solo si no lo atacabas antes de que te metiera los fármacos que crea, era prácticamente una ruptura en el juego y según la gran mayoría llevaba chits pero los debs jamás encontraron nada en el anqué al revisarlo le quitaron 1 mes de juego y como compensación le dieron un anillo que potenciaba la penetración de armadura en un 80%, uno pensaría que no es nada porque es un mago pero casi duplicarla penetración base de un mago lvl 100 lo ponía en una ventaja enorme y todos se quejaron cuando le dieron dicho objeto sobre todo por su otro tesoro que era su collar un ítem que gano al convertirse en un campeón del mundo dicho collar otorgaba una bonificación rotísima la cual era que todos los efectos que lo afecten tendrán el efecto opuesto y me diras que tiene de malo esto? Pues simple sus brebajes normalmente son ofensivos y de daño en área, por no decir en su mayoría y si a eso le sumamos que puede dañarse a si mismo con ellos que tenemos? Exacto un bufeo excesivamente roto el tiene el record güines literalmente de mas bufs y debufs en un solo personaje dentro de un juego con un total de 92 bufs diferentes más 63 debufs que más que debufs fueron aún más bufs para el debido a su pasiva de personaje (blood alterated) que lo hacía prácticamente inmune a venenos y alteraciones por magia o drogas a menos que él quiera o que la podías cambiar el efecto a que un 50% de dicho veneno o alteración tenga el efecto opuesto, la cual se obtenía a partir de una misión para la clase herbolaria quitada del juego la cual obligaba al jugador herbolario a ser secuestrado para experimentación humana por una organización demi-humana para investigar drogas para el bajo mundo de YGGDRASIL. Dicha misión fue eliminada del juego porque de dejaba atrapado y aunque murieras te revivían en la celda no podías esperar tenías que escapar y era casi imposible solo 3 jugadores lo lograron y sus recompensas fueron dicha pasiva más la habilidad de crear las drogas de la organización y sus variantes, aunque también daba un aumento de stats.

Sin embargo nuestro amigo Nero logro gracias a una tremenda casualidad obtener un poder tremendo, el desde el inicio programo su personaje y hasta modifico su lore (si podías hacer un lore), para que fuera un adicto a cualquier sustancia que potenciara su personaje gracias a eso logro obtener el modo bercerker un modo peligroso para el usuario ya que dejaba en un estado de locura al personaje a tal punto de casi no poder controlarlo, además de hacerte daño constante a menos que tomaras la medicina para tranquilizarlo pero tenía sus cosas buenas y era que aumentaba los stats físicos en gran medida lo que lo hacía peligroso en ese estado sobre todo porque también atacaba a aliados. Pero esa no es la casualidad si no que gracias a armar su personaje de esa manera y luego hacer la misión glicheo el juego y su personaje obtuvo un aumento stats base lo que lo hacía letal incluso traspasaba inmunidades no por nada logro empatar con touch-me en un duel por duelo en un torneo para ganar un cristal de serpiente elemental (ambos ganaron el premio por empatar), y además esa pasiva rota más el collar tenían otro efecto glich que es mejor no mencionarlo por cáncer visual.

Pero volvamos a nuestra historia, porque nuestro prota esta tan enojado? Fácil los miembros de su putísimo gremio vinieron de fiesta cuando él y anivia una archidragon de hielo la numero 12 de YGGDRACIL que también se quedó con él a cuidar de la base debido al amor que tenían, esta basecita fue destruida como despedida de este grandioso juego y como se habrán dado cuenta a nuestros amigos no les gusto para nada que destruyeran la base solo porque si cuando ellos pasaron más de 2 años cuidándola, gracias a esa acción se armó una batalla campal de 2 contra 107 que increíblemente ganaron los 2 esto se debió a los hechizos congelantes de anivia que traspasan inmunidades y a lo tanque que es, y por sobre todo a los clásicos debufs del campeón del mundo, que destrozaron por completo a los jugadores del gremio.

-se lo tenían merecido muyyy merecido enserió a quien mierdaaa se le ocurre hacer eso joderr¡- grite con todo lo que tenía – pero eso ya paso ya paso sii ya paso, (suspiro) enserió valla mierda lo bueno que encontré este lugar para tomar mi vino virtual y mis queridas y preciosas droguitas virtuales o dios si esto fuera la vida real jajaajaja, aún recuerdo como mis amigos reaccionaron al ver mi personaje ya que yo odio el alcohol y drogas, fue lo mejor, buenos tiempos- dije recordando el pasado – pero eso ya paso jeje ahora tendré que esperar a que termine para salir e irme a dormir para poder ir a trabajar dios como odio mi trabajo de medico el personal es tan idiota que es exasperante, bueno que más da todo sigue espero que YGGDRASIL 2 salga pronto-

Ahora que lo pienso no mencionamos la apariencia de nuestro personaje veámosla.

Nuestro prota lleva una vestimenta peculiar ya que es más común que algo extravagante como la mayoría de jugadores lleva una bufanda roja un buzo de manga larga negro con capucha unos pantalones negros con una franja roja en el costado zapatos deportivos negros con franja roja tatuajes al más puro estilo de law de one piece en las manos que decían death , en el dorso de la mano izquierda tenía el canji de poison y en el de la mano derecha tenía el de medicina, también llevaba 10 anillos todos con diseños de diferentes tipos de calaveras y en su espalda Denia 2 canjis separados por una línea el primero era el de amor y el segundo era el de odio, tenía una altura de 1,85 su cabello era negro con un mechón rojo con ojos de diferente color el derecho rojo con la retina negra y el izquierdo dorado con la retina normal pero con la pupila rasgada debajo de ellos tenía bolsas negras como si no hubiera dormido en días, de piel anormalmente blanca casi podrá confundirse con un no muerto pero estaba 100% vivo y por ultimo su lengua tenia tatuado el canji de adicción encima y por ultimo unas vendas en el cuello y en el brazo derecho que solo estaban por apariencia debajo de ellas habían cicatrices en especial el cuello que parecía que le hubieran quitado la cabeza y luego se la pusieron devuelta a base de costuras. No se veía mal de echo de cierto modo su apariencia era atractiva

-10 minutos para el cierre- dijo una voz en su cabeza.

-mmmm que rápido pasa el tiempo cuando recuerdas cosas buenas aaaa regresar a la vida real hacia un trabajo del orto y que encima me tratan re mal y apenas tengo descanso de 4h enserió si me dieran la oportunidad de abandonar este jodido mundo, la tomaría incluso si tengo que abandonar a mi familia- dije totalmente serio- pero eso no va a pasar esto no es un anime o un fanfic malo- (ooo mi querido Nero que cerca estas de la realidad XD)

1 minuto para el cierre- ojala pudiera hacer más con mis amigos aquí pero no se va a poder-

30 segundos – bueno después de esto a dormir que tengo trabajo y eso que tengo 18 solamente y ya me explotan valla mierda de vida-

3

2

1

0 en ese momento sierro mis ojos los abro y aparezco en mi casa para dormir e irme a trabajar o eso debería de haber pasado, en vez de eso sentí un dolor increíblemente agudo en mi cabeza la alarma del sistema sonando en peligro de dolor extremo y negro.

1

2

3

Abro los ojos y me encuentro en un bosque emmm un bosque? Wtfffff.

Bueno gente aquí concluye mi primer capítulo espero que os allá gustado si es así comenten y apoyen a la causa nos vemos.

Hoja de personaje de nuestro protagonista:

Nombre: yamato yacashida.

Nombre de personaje: Nero Darknes

Nivel racial ninguno

Nivel de trabajo: mago 15, alquimista:15, herbolario:15, señor de las drogas: 15, señor de la medicina:10 campeón del mundo:15 amante de la naturaleza: 5 mago de la herbologia:10 (solo 3 jugadores conocidos tienen esta clase)

Alineación: 0 neutral (error) darknes (segunda personalidad dicha personalidad es en si el berserker o estado de locura por falta de medicina) -500 extremadamente malvado

Hp- 40 Mp-75 phy atk- 30 phy def- 35 agi-10 magi atk- 38 (los ataques normalmente consisten en debufs y daño prolongado y constante) magi def- 100 limite resis-70 special-(excede el limite 110)

Esto es lo normal sin equipo

Con equipo

Con equipo hp- 70 mp 100 phy atk- 40 phy def- 50 agi 29 magic atk 48 (lo mismo que lo anterior) magi def- (excede el limite mumero real 101) (inmune a hechizos de control debuf entre otros debilitantes o alteradores) resis-70 special (exede el limite 130)

Estado beserker por falta de medicina mas objetos: hp 70 mp (exede el limite 200) phy atk 80 phy def- 100 agi 58 magic atk 98 (lo mismo que el anterior) magi def (exede el limite 202 en este punto la magia ya no le hace daño) resis (excede el limite 140) special (excede el limite 260)

Este estado va dañando al usuario las pociones y la magia de curación no surte efecto su cuerpo rechaza toda ayuda que no sea la medicina (dicho fármaco se puede sustituir) consumirá un 1% de la vitalidad cada 10 segundos además de por supuesto el estado de locura.

Lore del personaje: venido de un clan de humanos famosos por su sangre especial fue capturado y usado en experimentos humanos tanto por los de su especie como por demi-humanos y heteromorfos causando asi sus mutaciones en su sangre ahora como último miembro del clan deberá buscar revivirlo y llevarlo a su gloria una vez más. (si es un lore simple pero mejor las cosas simples no? XD)


	2. cap 1 morí y renací?

Hola mis queridos lectores (aun no tengo ;_;) les presento mi segundo cap o bueno primero XD, pero basta de bromas y presentaciones comencemos la lectura. A y quiero aclarar un error en el prólogo dije que el modo locura como lo llamare ahora duplicaba solo lo físico, está mal duplica todo magia físico todo por lo que sí es una trasformación rota XD

-hola- hablando

- _hola_ \- pensando

-hola\- bestia, Grimm, invocación, scroll, telepatía, etc.

- _hola_ \- lo mismo solo que pensando

- **Canon impact** \- hechizo habilidad o lo que sea.

Capítulo 1: Morí y renací?.

Me encuentro parado en un bosque, justo después de sentir un dolor atroz en el último segundo de la hora cero de yggdrasil, y esto obviamente me confunde aterra, y por último, me tiene intrigado bastante de hecho, como a cualquier persona a la que le pasara esto.

Vamos a ver qué tipo de acción prudente e inteligente ara nuestro protagonista…

Que mierda está pasando aquí¡?. Sep. esa es la única acción inteligente, que se podría hacer en una situación como esta.

Grite con todo lo que tengo debido a lo confuso que era todo, hasta que escucho una voz seguido de un resplandor?, y por ultimo usa especie de pantalla mágica en la cual aparece un árbol con cara?.

- _ok esto ya es oficial me mato el casco que me permite ir a la realidad virtual y por eso estoy en el cielo-_. Pensé

-déjame decirte que ese pensamiento no está del todo nada errado mí querido drogata-. Dijo el árbol por extraño que suene.

-emmm en realidad me esperaba que hablaras debido a que tienes cara- deje con cara neutra -pero como que mi pensamiento no es del todo errado? –pregunte con duda hasta que -... espera un momento yo no soy un drogata cabron¡- dije enfadado

-jjajjajajjaja veo que eres más listo que el resto de idiotas que preguntaron bueno gritaron que mierda es esto y cosas similares, usas bastante la lógica por lo que veo\- dijo el extraño árbol- a y por cierto si lo eres después de todo esa apariencia, sangre y habilidades lo dicen todo\- termino de hablar

Yo me descoloque un poco y quede con cara de (que mierda?), pero luego me entro la clásica duda que todo el mundo tiene

-a que te refieres?- sep. esa es la clásica.

-Como que a que me refiero?, te has visto en un espejo? Mírate\- dijo el árbol para luego convocar un espejo para mirarme.

Yo me seguía preguntando que mierda pasaba y de que hablaba este men pero al ver el espejo me di cuenta, (como todo prota pancho que solo se da cuenta de las cosas cuando se las muestran) –pero qué?¡- mi apariencia era la misma que la del juego, incluso estaban los tatuajes.

– _okkkk esto se está poniendo aún más raro_ \- pensé pero luego mire al árbol, quería respuestas ya y las pregunte de la manera más amable y respetuosa.

-emmm disculpe señor me podría decir porque tengo la apariencia del juego?, A también si tengo los poderes? Y no menos importante, me explicaría que está pasando aquí?. (Que pensaron que aria la clásica de poner que pregunta respetuosamente y luego hacer la inversa?)

- _Qué raro está actuando tan calmado y respetuoso la mayoría ya me habría mandado a la mierda como dicen los mortales \- _pensó el árbol

-mmm juego? A que te refieres esa era tu apariencia real player\- dijo el árbol con una cara de falsa confusión (como si yo fuera a caer en eso)

Yo me quede con la cara al más puro estilo de kasuma. –descuida no es nada cosas mías me refería a yggdrasil es que yo vengo de un mundo donde no tenemos forma y solo la obtenemos cuando entramos a yggdrasil….. ya déjate de joder sé que mientes eres malísimo poniendo caras falsas- dije con cara de póker

-Jajajajaja se nota que eres diferente del resto, me atrapaste\- dijo el árbol -pero hay algo que me intriga de ti porque tan poco nervioso?-

-mmmm no se será porque…. Bueno no lo sé en realidad jajajajja, lo que si se es que no me respondiste mis preguntas amigo-. Dije ya que tenía múltiples dudas, las que ya pregunte más otras como por ej. En que planeta dimensión o universo estoy?, que me trajo aquí? Aunque eso creo que ya lo sé, Cual es el propósito de esto?, en este mundo hay dulces?, pokemon acabara algún día?, eran dudas casi existenciales unas se responderían ahora otras a su tiempo y otras jamás tendrían respuesta eso seguro después de todo pokemon tubo 2 remake y se seguía transmitiendo hoy en día.

El árbol con cara parecía tener una gotita en la cien, por mi respuesta -eso es todo lo que te pasa? Jaja eres raro por eso te elegí para este trabajo si es que se le puede llamar así-.

Bueno hay va una respuesta -trabajo?- pregunte.

-exacto trabajo veras estas en el plano dimensional número 12345, y te traje aquí porque bueno emmm porque era?\- dijo este árbol tratando de recordar

-porfa dime que bromeas, traes a 1 de un universo a otro y te olvidas de él porque? Lo más seguro es que sea pa salvarlo o cosas así- dije mientras me encogía de hombros

-qué? A no no para nada ya me acorde era porque la balanza de poder de este mundo se está yendo al demonio y se autodestruirá pronto por las decisiones de los de abajo, y bueno mi vida es muy aburrida así que quería divertirme un rato.\- dijo

Esto me descoloco demasiado aunque bueno ya me lo esperaba –ser un árbol debe de ser aburrido no? y ahora que me doy cuanta nunca te pregunte el nombre ni el cómo demonios tienes este poder.- de repente aparece algo en la esquina superior izquierda de la pantalla (logro desbloqueado: darse cuenta tarde del tema importante).

-a eso soy yggdrasil el árbol multiversodimencional básicamente soy todo, y te tengo una misión\- dijo el árbol serio

-Y eso es?- pregunte entusiasmado ya que al fin saldría de la puta rutina de la tierra del siglo 22

-hacer lo que te salga del culo prácticamente, este mundo está a 100 años de irse a la mierda de todos modos-

-e?- ese fue todo mi razonamiento junto con una cara descolocada porque enserio, que?.

-Ajjajaaj ya me esperaba esa reacción, ayyy que risa\- dijo yggdrasil sacándose una lagrima con una rama? O brazo o rama brazo o lo que sea.

-me estas diciendo que puedo ser héroe villano o anti-héroe como deadpol?- pregunte más esperanzado que confuso ya que la oportunidad de hacer algo así era de or… -espera un momento aquí ay gato encerrado –

-acertaste, veo que no eres tan tonto como pensaba ,mejor iré directo al grano para no perder el tiempo, veras el nivel de poder de este mundo no es nada en comparación con el tuyo, o mejor dicho tu personaje, así que bueno simplemente diviértete como puedas, a y tu inventario ahora hará honor al nombre de bolsa infinita podrás cargar más de 500k de peso en ella además me tome la molestia de poner en el tus objetos que estaban en el interior de tu gremio o bueno lo que quedo de el- dijo yggdrasil- a y por ultimo esto ya no es un juego es la vida real por lo que tendrás obviamente cambios debido a tu personaje\- termino de explicar

Tarde un momento en procesar todo pero me surgio una duda –eso quiere decir que sere un loco adicto a las drogas y que si no se toma el controlador de sangre no sere nada más que una bestia sin cerebro?- pregunte alarmado porque si esto era cierto tendría un problema grave tenía que tomar eso 2 veses al dia 1 cada 12 h esto era malo muy malo suerte que la podía substituir- y donde conseguiré ingredientes para mis drogas?- pregunte al final.

-Como dije arréglatelas y punto final amigo, solo te dare un consejo aprende a leer el idioma podrás hablarlo ya que el idioma de todos en este mundo es ingles pero leerlo es otra cosa te recomendaría usar esos lentes tuyos\- dijo

-wowowow no me darás información?, Nada?-

-nop-

-Nada nadita?-

-He dicho que no, que parte de arréglatelas no puedes entender?, nada es gratis, todo duele antes de la recompensa, ese es tu lema no?-

- _sabía que eso me iba a joder un día_ \- pensé -bueno algo más que quieras decirme?- fue lo último que quería preguntar

-A si en este mundo existe algo que se llama cazadores o husman, es toda la información que te daré, bueno aparte de estarse permitidos los harems-

-Bueno gracias por… que están permitidos que?- dije completamente exaltado y con la boca abierta.

-como escuchaste están permitidos los harems, si las mujeres están de acuerdo, aunque están un poco mal visto, (como si no fuera obio eso), y no antes que lo preguntes porque sé que lo estás pensando, si te estaré observando, y no, no te espiare en tus momentos íntimos, ya de por si me aburrió de ver eso durante milenios.- termino de decir –bueno ya que terminamos nuestra charla, solo tengo algo que decirte, buena suerte, y que Eiichiro oda te acompañe- y así yggdrasil se fue dejándome parado en medio del bosque.

Yo me quede parado aquí en este bosque verde y hermoso –buenoooo haber amigo, que hacer primero?- me pregunte a mi mismo. –ya se comprobare mi estado, si mi teoría es correcta y esto es la vida real podría hacer esto, ( **maximizar magia: escaneo de alto nivel)-** lancé mi hechizo sobre mí mismo y sep. Funciono, delante de mi tenía una ventana con un reporte completo de estado, normalmente tarda un poco pero hay que tener en cuenta que me estoy escaneando a mí mismo. –mmmm objetos bien no me tendré que preocupar por comida, agua, o sueño debido a mi tercer anillo, stats bien según él la fuerza de los individuos de este mundo no es nada comparada a la mía, pero mejor prevenir que lamentar, quizás tienen hechizos o habilidades especiales desconocidas, capas que, si me oculto no llamare la atención, ya se me cambiare y disminuiré mis stast con ropa creada mágicamente para que no me beneficie si no que me perjudique, asi pasare inadvertido-

Y me cambie de ropa era exactamente la misma aunque no me podía quitar los tatuajes a pesar de que también me sumaban stats pero se podían desactivar total eran en realidad activables - _dios si la gente se hubiera dado cuenta del fallo de programación en el cual te podías poner cosas como tatuajes mágicos, vendas mágicas, además de poder hacer runas para las armas con magia para potenciarlas más de lo que ya eran, hubiera sido las risas_ \- pensé recordando por qué eran el octavo gremio más fuerte a pesar de solo contar con 5 jugadores decentes y 2 buenos (yo y anivia) era básicamente porque tenían el mejor equipo de yggdrasil.

- _bueno_ \- levanto mi cabeza y miro para donde ir- o que me olvido de revisar mi inventario, vamos a ver- estire mi mano y desapareció por un agujero yendo a una dimensión de bolsillo – esto es raro- luego saco una espada grande, wow este es el regalo de navidad que me dio anivia, la poison sword, es buena haber como ago para ver todo mi inventario?.- de repente se abre una ventana. –mm?, una lista de objetos, la clásica lista de siempre e?, bueno ahora que resolví el problema, vamos a ver que me depara el jodido mundo señores¡.- grite a los cuatro vientos mientras caminaba pero escuche un gruñido detrás.

-wut?- me doy vuelta y miro lo que parecían ser. – esas son manifestaciones de obscuridad y el vacío?, acaso hay un mago obscuro por aquí?- lo que estaba viendo nuestro prota era un beowolf el clásico grimm estándar, acompañado de 2 alfa, 5 ursas, y 1 alfa ursa.-mmm tendré que escanearlos a ver qué nivel tienen ( **maximizar magia: escaneo de alto nivel** ).- exclame tardo 1 segundo y luego me mostro el increíble y poderoso nivel de estas criaturas. – no son criaturas invocadas parecen ser solo salvajes, los que parecen ser la carne de cañón son entre lvl 7 y 11, los que parecen más elite son 15 (el alfa de la derecha), y 16 (el de la izquierda),-los alfa parecían alagarse un poco, mientras que los rasos parecían muy molestos por el comentario -ahora pasemos a los osos wopps- exclame al final deteniendo un ataque con mi mano.

-podrían esperar los estoy evaluando- dije como si estuviera regañando a un adolecente pelotudo.

Los animalejos inmediatamente se tensaron, no olían miedo, ni mucho menos preocupación, en vez de eso ellos sentían miedo al momento de acercarse sus instintos de supervivencia se activaron, al más puro estilo de ashura kabuto de one punch man y saltaron para alejarse.

-mm? Qué bueno que escucharon sin joder más, ahora los osos-

(nota del autor: la razón por la que retrocedieron los Grimm no es solo por la fuerza si no por la alta toxicidad que rodea a Nero debido al estado de su sangre y cuerpo, mas su actitud despreocupada)

 _-genial tal parece que los osos son más fueres- pensé –los 5 varían del nivel 13 al 16, y el más grande está en el 18, por lo cual es el big boss, carecen de agi, y vel, aunque lo compensan con resis.-_

-bueno quien será el primero en morir?- pregunte con una sonrisa inocente pero con una sombra en mi rostro, parecía más una sonrisa perturbadora que una amable.

De repente toda la manada salto bueno menos los más fuertes ya que tenían experiencia en la caza y sabían con que no meterse no eran para nada idiotas.

Se preguntaran que les paso al resto? Bueno…

No duraron ni 3 segundos aun con mi fuerza base disminuida un 50%- dije mirando a los animalejos tirados.- aunque bueno use mi veneno a si que estuvo bien su esfuerzo- esto ultimo lo dijo mirando unas especies que cuchillas detrás de los Grimm que estaban liberando un humo morado. –y ustedes no jugaran?- (mirando fijamente a los alfa)- e?- ahora mismo se puede ver unas siluetas de líneas con las formas de los Grimm parpadeando mostrando la falta de estos. –que ya se fueron?,- hablando con cara triste- _bueno eso los hace inteligentes, vivirán un día más jajajajajaj-_ pense divertido -bueno ahora que probé mis habilidades y sé que funcionan me iré a la aventura¡-

 **Bueno mis queridos lectores termine el capítulo 1 espero que les haya gustado, y hasta la próxima.**


	3. cap 2 buscando info mas estampida grim

Hola mis queridos y adorados lectores, espero que les este llendo bien en su vida diaria.

Bueno dejémonos de jodas vamos a por el segundo capitulo de esta historia XD.

-hola- hablando

- _hola_ \- pensando

-hola\- bestia, Grimm, invocación, scroll, telepatía, etc.

- _hola_ \- lo mismo solo que pensando

- **Canon impact** \- hechizo habilidad o lo que sea.

Capítulo 2: buscando información, dinero y una estampida de Grimm?.

Han pasado 2 dias, desde lallegada de nuestro protagonista, en este tiempo encontró una ciudad, en ella descubrió todo tipo de cosas tales como: el como leer el maldito idioma, como se rige la economía, las especies inteligentes, el nivel de tecnología, habilidades y demás cosas importantes.

Pero faltaba algo, que es me diras?, pues lo mas básico señores, asi es el putisimo dinero.

-estoy quebrado y no tengo donde quedarme joder- dije lo obio.

Se preguntaran porque aun no tengo dinero si tengo decenas de habilidades especiales, y fármacos que podría vender verdad?, pues déjenme aclararles algo, mis drogas eran demasiado potentes, las medicinas muy eficaces, los venenos muy mortales y por ultimo, quería pasar desapercibido por lo que aparecer de la nada sin id, ni nada y de repente hacerte famoso no es buena idea, a menos que el mundo este en la edad media y la gente sea subnormal, y justo halla un ataque pero eso es imposible que ocurra solo un pibe con suerte tendría todo esto a la mano.

(en otro mundo momonga, ahora conocido como Ainz estornudo de repente, además de sentirse un poco ofendido) –mmmm estare resfriado? Tengo que investigar mas sobre este mundo, si los no muertos pueden enfermarse tendre que tener mas cuidado.-

Muyyyy bien ya dejamos al huesos flojos fuera, vallamos a nuestra historia.

Se preguntaran algo, que izo nuestro prota durante estos 2 dias aparte de encontrar esta ciudad mientras investigaba?, pues verán.

(flashback primer dia ). Poner el música ambientadora, recomiendo esta pero pueden poner la que quieran: Naruto OST Narutos Daily Life

Vemos a nuetro protagonista que acaba de llegar a una ciudad justo después de salir del bosque.

-mmmm alfín civilización, aunque no pasaron ni 2h desde que empese a caminar en línea recta- dije contento de encontrar una ciudad mas omenos decentemente avanzada –pero que?- Exclame en bos bajan notablemente sorprendido pues delante de mi habían chicas y chicos, pero sobre todo chicas con con características animales. –es oficial este mundo me agrada-.

Miro pa los costados y veo tiendas con letreros que no entiendo pero al ver dentro de estas veo libros. –librería-, comida –almacen o supermercado- , una tienda de armas tanto normales como medievales,-interesante- y por ultimo una tienda donde escuche hablar a los clientes algo sobre dust?- _mmm me pregunto que será_ \- pensé.

Me dio curiosidad, puesto que sentí una ligera corriente natural y mágica en esa tienda.

Me hacerque pero lugo pare, porque se preguntaran? Pues porque recordé que no podría leer los productos, así que me dirigi a la librería para aprender, aunque se preguntaran algunos porque no usa sus lentes especiales? Pues porque solo tienen un asa y se agarra con la mano me vería horrible ajajajaj.

antes de llegar, me detuvo un policía parece ser. –hey amigo vendrías con migo un momento?-

yo me detuve y me quede con cara de fastidio, (ya que me acababan de hacer la clásica de este no es de aquí y tiene ropa rara mejor lo interrogo.)

-si que se le ofrece?- pregunte con cara amable

Cambio de sountrack: Kakashis Theme

-Pues que vengas con migo no te ves bien ademas que quiero hacerte unas preguntas, sobre porque estas en…. Este estado-

- _Esto debió pasar por mi apariencia de drogata compulsivo y mi cara de no muerto_ \- pensé muyyy fastidiado – _tendré que cambiar ligeramente mi disfraz_ \- se preguntan porque no cambia su apariencia? Puesss porque no se le ocurrió XD.

-esta bien como diga emmm?-

-debes de ser de otro lugar de remnant, soy Green, un policía, encantado de conocerte- dijo con cara feliz

- _bueno al menos es amable_ \- pensé agradecido con mi suerte por encontrarme con las autoridades tan rápido (nótense el sarcasmo)-bien iré con usted-

Y con esto nuestro héroe termino en la comisaria.

- _y así mis negros, es como no se debe empezar en un nuevo mundo_ -

Cambio de sountrack. **Naruto OST 2 - Sasuke's Theme recomiendo una versión extendida**

-haber que es lo que tenemos aquí- dijo el que parecía ser el jefe

-un muchacho perdido con una apariencia rara?- pregunte con una cara neutra

Esto logro fastidiar un poco al policía –hollé amigo no me seas sarcástico y dime porque estas así?- pregunto el policía 1

-no lo sé, será porque no eh dormido en 3 días?- mentí aunque por mis ojeras, y mi sonrisa un poco cabreada, logre colar la mentira.

-y porque tan poco sueño?- pregunto el jefe

-huyendo, matando, y buscando un lugar donde quedarme, sin que esas mierdas de obscuridad me jodan- dije, con una cara de yo que sé, más una encogida de hombros.

-criaturas de obscuridad? Te refieres a los Grimm?- pregunto el policía 2

-no seas tonto, es obvio que se refiere a ellos- dijo el policía 1

- _mmmm a si que los llaman Grimm_ \- me dije a mi mismo en mi mente – _bueno una duda menos_ -

-Pero eso no explica tu apariencia- dijo el jefe

-Mire señor, preguntarme eso es lo mismo que preguntarle a una mujer directamente su edad, ósea que eso no se pregunta directamente, ya que no me gusta responder- dije para evitar que siguieran y funciono.

-a, si lo siento, es un tema probado verdad?- pregunto de nuevo

-si no me gusta hablar de eso, sobre todo con gente que no conozco debido a que es algo muy delicado, que prefiero no recordar- esto último lo mencione con la cara ensombrecida.

Los policías se me quedaron viendo serios, pensando en cómo responder- ya veo-

-miren solo quería ir a por unos libros y listo nada más, ya tengo problemas suficientes con el no poder dormir-

-mmm bueno te dejaremos ir pero antes de eso, dime no tienes donde quedarte verdad?- pregunto el jefe con una sonrisa

Cambio de sountrack. **Naruto OST 2 - Fooling Mode recomiendo version extendida**

- _hdp es demasiado listo para su bien_ \- nuestro prota tardo 1 segundo en responder- no en realidad no pero ya me las arreglare después de todo siempre e vivido de esta forma- respondí con una cara al estilo naruto, y con una sonrisa con mano en la nuca.

-espera a que te refieres?- preguntaron los 3

-que no me entendieron?, dije que siempre e vivido así, no tienen que preocuparse- respondí a su pregunta con cara sincera

Los 3 policías se miraron, iban a responder con negativa, pero para la suerte del prota oportunamente sonó la alarma del scroll de los policías, que inmediatamente contestaron.

-aquí el comisario jefe, que sucede?-

-señor es Roman torchwick otra vez, necesitamos refuerzos tiene más lacayos que antes\- dijo el policía de la llamada, mientras se escuchaban disparos.

-entendido enseguida iremos- luego de decir eso corto, y me vio fijamente para luego responder.-mira chico tienes algo de suerte, te dejaremos ir que tenemos algo más importante, disfruta tu estadía en peach city- finalizo y se fue con el resto.

- _mmmm a si que esto es la clásica suerte del prota e?, bueno al menos ya se que esta ciudad se llama peach.-pensé-_ bien ahora iré a aprender a leer-dije con el puño levantado.

Cambio de sountrack: One Piece OST 1 # 24 We did it! Party!

Cambio de escena vemos al prota, en la librería con sus lentes especiales leyendo un libro, para que los niños aprendan a leer aunque le cambio la portada con ilusión mágica para que se vea como un libro viejo de aventuras.

-(gente tratando de contener la risa al mirarme)-

- _y es por esto que no quería usar estos lentes me veo ridículo_ \- me dije a mi mismo en mi mente fastidiado

-me pueden decir de que se ríen?- pregunte en voz alta enfadado y con dientes de tiburón

-lo sentimos, es que te ves, emmm como decirlo?- la señora al frente estaba tratando de encontrar la respuesta

Cambio de sountrack. Bleach OST 1 #3 Comical World

-Ridículo?, si lo se, pero no puedo leer bien sin esto, además que les tengo un aprecio especial por ser los lentes de mi padre- dije aunque claramente era una mentira pero se la comieron igual.

La mujer y las personas, tardaron en procesar la info. Y luego otro respondió –es así? Bueno lo sentimos amigo es solo que es difícil evitar reírse, pero no te preocupes te dejaremos leer en Pas- el resto asintió como si el que hablo fuera el líder y se dispersaron

-eso fue raro-pensé esto con una gota en la nuca. –a bueno que más da seguiré con esto-

Y así nuestro prota paso 3h leyendo el cómo leer el idioma hasta que.

-mierda así no llegare a ningún lado a este paso tardare una semana- me dije a mi mismo, pero luego chasquee los dedos en señal de una idea. – _espera un momento, puedo usar mis drogas para potenciar mi mente, veamos_ -

Cambio de sountrack: Black Lagoon Ost 14 - Let Me Know Your Name

Metí mi mano en mi bolsillo, para disimular ya que lo que en verdad quería era agarrar algo de mi inventario.- _aquí esta-_ mire lo que agarre y era una pequeña jeringa con el canji de aprendizaje.-veamos- mire para los lados, luego hacia las cámaras y cuando estas giraron y no me veían, me inyecte la sustancia y luego guarde la jeringa bacía para que se recarge sola. (sep la buena magia señores).

Por un momento vi borroso luego me sentí anormalmente bien, y con un deseo compulsivo de estudiar, para después hacer la de sparkle de mlp, y pasar 3 hojas del libro por segundo. Cuando me quise dar cuenta ya me aprendí todos los libros de idioma, incluso los avanzados y los de lenguaje antiguo, muchos dirían que aprender es aburrido pero fue entretenido no se si fue por la droga, o por deseo propio, pero ya está de esto.

Fin del sountrack.

Mire para afuera y era de noche mire el reloj y eran las 10. –y eso que cuando entre eran las 13:00- me dije a mi mismo- bueno es hora de dormir mañana seguiré-.

Y así paso el primer día.

(Flashback segundo día)

Vemos a nuestro prota, despertar en la sima de un tejado, listo para un nuevo día.

-mmmmm puto sol, déjame dormir más-

(nota del autor: emmm un momento) se escuchan golpes y trompadas al más puro estilo de las caricaturas de Warner bros mientras la pantalla muestra a un chivi Nero con cámara, justo con el texto problemas técnicos.

(autor: vas a levantarte y seguir con la historia ahora?)

(nero: señor si señor- dije con la cara hinchada los labios negros, y una lagrimita)

(autor: asi me gusta, mira la cámara, o ya estamos grabando esperen un momento), se escuchan sonidos de cosas arreglándose

(luz cámara acción).

Bueno dejémonos de rellenuto, comencemos.

-(bostezo) bueno es otro día, iré directo a la biblioteca de nuevo y buscare la información que necesito, pero antes- metí mi mano en mi inventario y saque la jeringa recargada, mas otra obligatoria- bien ora de la potencia extra, y mi medicina- luego de decir eso me inyecte ambas cosas y fui directo a la biblioteca.

Time skip 3h después- me cago en la puta me desperté 3h antes que abriera pero ya está entremos-

Poner sountrack. Naruto OST 1 - Turn Over

Vemos diferentes escenas, donde nuestro prota está aprendiendo, a máxima velocidad todo lo que puede de este mundo ya sea economía, tecnología y demás hasta la noche.

Fin del sountrack

-bien son las 10 jajaja que rápido pasa el tiempo bueno me iré a dormir ahora que tengo la info. Puedo hacer lo que quiera- pero un momento miro mi reflejo en el vidrio.- mmm tendré que modificar un poco mi apariencia, ya que ahora que lo veo todos me ven raro.- dije mirando a las demás personas que mantenían cierta distancia sobre mí.

En la parte de arriba de la pantalla apareció un cartel que decía. (Logro desbloqueado tardar 2 días, en ver lo básico)

-bueno, veamos-

El cambio de apariencia es el siguiente las puntas de la bufanda están dando pa la espalda por los hombros, mientras esta tapa la boca, la capucha tapa mi pelo y lo único que se ve de este es mi mechón rojo, unos vendajes tapando mi ojo rojo con esclerótica negra, y por ultimo unos lentes obscuros a juego con la ropa.

-Sep así me veo mejor-

Luego de eso me fui a dormir en el mismo tejado.

Fin del flashback

-y ahora que ago.- pregunte ya que no tenía nada que hacer, y no sabía cómo seguir. Pero como todos sabemos, esta historia tiene que continuar, por eso la casualidad hará su trabajo.

Y aquí va otro sountrack: Naruto ost 1 nervous

-Corran rápido viene una estampida de grimm- exclamo un policía a los civiles, mientras señalaba una gran marea negra que venía a la ciudad.

-demonios corran llamen a los cazadores- grito un civil mientras salía corriendo

-alfín algo de diversión joder- grite mientras corría a la marea que se veía a lo lejos en los límites, de los edificios.

Cambio de sountrack: Naruto OST 1 - Bad Situation (recomiendo una version extendida)

-espera muchacho no vallas- grito un poli pero no le di bola simplemente corrí como lobo hambriento por su presa. Porque enserio 3 capítulos y nada de acción en este fanfic joderrr.

-alfín llegue- dije al llegar al límite de la ciudad.-

Al llegar ci que habían 2 personas, quizás cazadores, 1 era una fauno conejo muy sexi que parecía que tenía vestimenta de sirvienta play boy, y la otra una humana con boina y una maleta.

-Hollé amigo que haces aquí?, que no ves la marea de Grimm que viene? largo solo se permiten cazadores-dijo la mujer con boina

-si claro como si ustedes 2 solos pudieran contra tanto- dije lo obvio ya que habían alrededor de 100 o más Grimm viniendo para acá.

-y tú crees que nos podrás ayudar?.- pregunto la chica con boina de nuevo.

-si, si no, no vendría a pelear con ustedes contra más de 100 grimm o sí?-

-tienes agallas- dijo la conejo

-si, si que las tiene, hollé cómo te llamas?-termino la humana

-Nero. Nero Darknes-

-yo soy Valvet Scarlatina, y esta es mi amiga Coco Adel.- dijo la conejo presentándose ella y a su amiga.

Cambio de sountrack: Naruto ost. bad situation

-bueno hermosas tal parece que tendremos que dejar la charla pa después la fiesta ya llego- dije mirando lo cerca que estaban los Grimm.

-Tienes razón, dejaremos esto para después- dijo coco

En ese momento valvet se puso en posición de ataque para dar patadas, y coco transformo su maleta en una puta gatling.

- _wow creo que estas 2 ya me empiezan a gustar una mujer de carácter fuerte y una fauno conejo que, como tiene que ser, los conejos da patadas, ajajajaj_ \- pensé divertido-bueno esto es lo que yo tengo-.

De mi bolsillo saque un lanzador se agujas zembon (como la se shizune de naruto), y me lo coloque en el brazo izquierdo, tome 4 zembon mas y me las puse entre los dedos del mismo brazo, para después tomar un bisturí completamente echo de adamantino y anormalmente afilado debajo del dedo del señalero y por encima del pulgar de mi mano derecha, mientras me ponía en una posición para lanzar las agujas, y a la vez cortar.

-crees que con eso te podrás defender?- pregunto valvet completamente sorprendida de lo que estaba viendo.

-si no es la primera vez que mato grimm con esto.- asegure

-espero que sea así no nos des problemas- exclamo coco por última vez antes de disparar a lo bestia con su gatling  
Cambio de sountrack. Black lagon ost 04 don't stop

Los grimm mayormente constituían en beowolfs y ursas aunque se podían ver varios alfas, algún que otro dead stalker, alrededor de 10 serpientes y por ultimo 5 berserker kong, que obviamente eran los más peligrosos.

Los que tuvieron la mala suerte de tocar las balas de la ametralladora de coco fueron en su mayoría beowolfs y ursas que en si fueros destrozados.

Los que se acercaron a valvet no tuvieron tanta suerte, ya que ella les quebraba el cuello y la columna con patadas al más puro estilo de sanji de one piece.  
En cuanto a mi, tan solo lance las zembon de mi mano impactando en el centro de las frentes de 4 grimms dejándolos noqueados aunque jamás despertarían después de todo esas agujas tenían un veneno.

-jamás pensé que volvería a usar este veneno- dije ya que este veneno era el primero y más básico del juego el veneno común para criaturas comunes de hasta lvl 15.

Luego tire de una cuerda en mi brazo, y como si fuera una ballesta lance 8 zembons más que impactaron en las frentes de 8 grimms más noqueándolos para que el veneno agá el trabajo sucio.

-wow eres bueno jamás pensé que se podrían matar grimms con agujas- dijo valvet mientras le pegaba una patada certera a un Grimm en la nuca

-no los mato solo los noqueo, el veneno se encarga de matarlos- dije mientras recargaba y esquivaba- largo¡- exclame mientras le daba un golpe a un Grimm para que se alejara

-veneno? Jajaja si que juegas sucio amigo- dijo coco masacrando Grimm a diestra y siniestra

-ajajaj mejor jugar sucio que morir, además no as visto nada- dije para luego lanzarme a la horda tirando zembons a lo loco con la lanzadora y mi mano derribando a 12 grimm más.

-que haces?- Grito valvet pero se calló cuando vio algo increíble.

Cambio se sountrack: black lagon ost: melting brain.

Que fue lo que vio? Pues, a mi cortando elegantemente a 3 grimms con mi bisturí, de una forma elegante, y pasando por huecos, estrechos entre ellos.

-Wow- fue lo único que dijo valvet luego de ver eso

De repente un Grimm salto por detrás de ella aprovechando que estaba distraída, pero no puedes agarrar a un fauno distraído, valvet solo tuvo que lanzar una patada hacia atrás enterrándolo el tacón en los huevos al pobre ursa. (Mis condolencias a ese Grimm).

-eso debió doler- dijo coco mientras le ponía el cañón de la gatling en el trasero de un pobre ursa y empezaba a disparar.

-mira quien lo dice- grite esquivando garrasos mientras tenía los ojos en blanco y dientes de tiburón mirando a coco.

Los grimms alfa mirando la brutalidad de las hembras, y el como el macho cortaba las gargantas, juntos con las máscaras Oseas, se preguntaron si era buena idea venir pero sus dudas se fueron al ver como los dead stalker, y las serpientes se tiraban a por las hembras Mientras que los berserker Kong se tiraban a por el macho humano, aunque a los alfa les sonaba de algo dicho humano. (Así es algunos son los mismos que se escaparon hace 2 días XD)

-haber me logre alejar un poco veamos sus stats, (maximizar magia: evaluación de alto nivel) -dije en voz baja y lo vi los bowolf variaban entre 10 y 13, la versión alfa, 15 16, los ursa 14 a 16, los alfa de 17 a 19, las serpientes eran nivel fijo de 19, los escorpiones variaban entre el nivel 19 y 21, y los monos increíblemente eran 25 a 29 pero aquel que parecía el alfa tenia lvl 32. Esto me sorprendió bastante pero parecía que no luchaba solo evaluaba?.

-bueno que mas da morirán igual-

Cambio de sountrack: One Piece Soundtrack- FIGHT recomiendo la version extendida.  
Mire a mis lados y vi a los BK como les llamare ahora, mirándome preparados para atacar.

-que esperan vengan imbéciles tengo cortes gratis para todos, -exclame confiado, mientras sacaba otro bisturí para mi mano izquierda. En respuesta a mi reto los BK, atacaron a la vez con todo, yo logre esquivar por poco y logre cortarles los brazos superficialmente-mmm sus armaduras Oseas son más resistentes pero no importa, hay veneno en mi bisturí, pero no creo que sea suficiente tienen un nivel muy superior a la efectividad del veneno- dije

Y era verdad lo máximo que izo mi veneno fue hacerlos tambalearse con la visión borrosa.

-…- miraba atento algo que pudiera hacer mientras esquivaba sus ataques, hasta que se me ocurrió algo.-ya se-justo después de decir eso, les escupí, si lo que leyeron les escupí pero no cualquier escupitajo no, lo que les escupí fueron zembons con mi saliva, que en si era 100 veces mas toxica que este veneno, obviamente

solo si yo lo quería, si no está solo sería algo toxica nada más.

Justo después de darles, alrededor de 4 segundos calleron rendidos al suelo.

-jajaja esto es divertido- dije- bueno a ver que hacen valvet y coco.

Luego de decir eso mire donde estaban ellas y vi algo interesante, 2 mujeres sexis con la ropa un poco rasgada rodeada de cuerpos de grimms, y algo cansadas.

-(silbido) eso si que es una buena fiesta de muerte, literalmente-

(nota del autor: en este mundo los grimms no se evaporan, hasta una semana después de morir.)

Ellas me miraron, yo como buen hombre las salude, pero cuando lo ice ellas se exaltaron gritaron algo como cuidado y me señalaron detrás, justo en ese momento gire mi cabeza para recibir un golpe tremendo del alfa BK que me mando a volar, además de doler demasiado.

-hdp- fue lo único que pude razonar, y decir/gritar cuando me golpeo ese mono.

Cambio de sountrack: Naruto OST 1 - Sexiness

Para mi suerte caí justo debajo de las faldas de valvet y coco.-al menos caí en el cielo- dije con una sonrisa, mi capucha se bajó, también mi bufanda, y mis lentes se destrozaron mostrando mi cabello y cara.

Coco en respuesta me movió con su pie, justo a tiempo para que evitara que valvet me diera un taconazo.

-ups lo siento fue por reflejo- se disculpó esta. Yo mientras me quede con los ojos saltones pensando en que me habría pasado si coco no me sacaba del medio, con ese empujón/ patada con la que me dejo cara abajo a unos metros.

Fin del sountrak.

-asi es como las cazadoras tratan a sus heridos?.- pregunte con cara de palo

-nop solo a los pervertidos-respondieron coco y valvet a la vez

Iba a replicar pero escuche un sonido familiar, el puto mono, que parecía demandar atención.

Los 3 nos giramos o bueno yo me pare adolorido con la cabeza sangrando seguramente abierta por ese golpe, -menos mal que no fue uno critico si no me habría roto el cuello- pensé aturdido

-descansa no podrás contra algo así nosotras nos encargamos- dijo coco aunque al mirar su scroll y el de valvet vio que sus auras estaban casi en rojo además que a ella no le quedaba mucha munición que digamos pues no había llegado a recargar antes de la estampida.

-si claro, como si ustedes fueran a poder, por lo que veo apenas tienen aura, valvet parece cansada, y tu no creo que tengas mucha munición que digamos después de usar tanto esa come balas tuya- dije remarcando su estado

-y tu estas sin aura después de pelear contra tantos BK, que aun no entiendo como lo isiste, admito que eres hábil pero no podrás contra eso, ahora es un alfa BK.- dijo valvet seria

-y entonces porque no hacemos equipo hasta que los refuerzos nos ayuden y dejen de hacer tonterías con los razos de atrás.- dije mirando hacia atrás donde estaban el resto de cazadores pateando culos de Grimm.

-me parece bien pero mantente fuera de peligro vale?- dijo coco

-bien bien, usare mis zembon para luchar entonces, junto con tus balas y las patadas de valvet deberíamos poder ponerlo a raya, además creo que se canso de esperarnos- dije mirando como venía el alfa BK a toda velocidad.

-Bien entonces cúbranme- dijo valvet mientras se lanzaba a l ataque.  
De repente se ve como aparece un cartel de lucha al mas puro estilo de cup head, mientras suena la campana para pelear

Poner sountrack: devil my cry 3 theste the blood

Yo y coco empezamos a disparar, con cuidado de no darle a valvet sobre todo coco, que la verdad no entiendo como carajo apuntaba tan bien con esa gatling.  
-(colier shot)- exclamo valvet dando una patada estúpidamente fuerte a la cabeza del alfa BK

-(epaule), (cotelete), (seye), (boitrine),- exclamaba valvet, con cada ataque quedaba al pobre mono que recibía esas fuertes patadas en los puntos débiles de las articulaciones del cuello hombro, su pobre costado y la pierna.

Yo arquee una ceja por esto, ya que al escuchar estos nombres me daba hambre.

-así que valvet ya comenzó su combo- dijo coco con una sonrisa.

- _combo_?- pensé intrigado, pero luego me di cuenta de a lo que se refería

Valvet apoyo su mano en el suelo, para luego comenzar a exclamar. –(cotelete), (seye), (coyiri), (epaule),(seye),(poitrine), (jigoti),(mount shot),- con cada ataque valvet parecía más cansada pero el BK apenas podía cubrirse ya que tenía dañada las articulaciones, además del apoyo que daban coco y Nero. –y para terminar-dijo esta, mientras saltaba hacia arriba. –(stamp gatling)¡-justo cuando dijo eso se vio como pateaba tan rápido que parecía que tuviera 4 piernas, a la vez que la imagen se paralizaba de manera épica y se veían letras en japonés mostrando el nombre de su técnica, que decía (combo destructor).

-Dios- dije impresionado

-Si verdad?, es la definitiva de valvet por así decirlo, es un ataque bastante fuerte. –menciono coco

Sin embargo, la alegría no duro mucho ya que el BK se cansó de que le hagan bulling, agarro a valvet de la pierna para luego lanzarla, estampándola contra unas rocas quitándole el poco de aura que quedaba, además de dañarla severamente aunque aún estaba consiente.

-Valvet- exclamo coco aterrada por su amiga.

-mierda, esto se está saliendo de control- hable remarcando lo obvio pero luego vi algo peor que ese BK, una mujer notablemente enfadada.

-tuuuu maldito malnacido, como te atreviste.- dijo coco mientras los cañones su gatling se alargaban para obtener precisión, y comenzaban a girar más rápido de lo normal tanto que literalmente creo un tornado horizontal.

- **(storm bullet)** \- yo me quede viendo a una distancia segura, como coco largo una balacera tremenda gastando el resto de su munición de una manera tremendamente bestia.- **(final)** \- exclamo al momento en que su gatling se detenía y de entre el medio de los cañones de esta, se abría uno más grande, del cual salió un puto misil que reventó al tocar al alfa BK. Al terminar se ve en una imagen congelada, a coco de frente con la gatling en una mano ligeramente levantada, detrás de esta se podía ver una explosión donde debería estar el BK, y encima de esta las palabras en letras japonesas **(bombardeo terrestre)** el verdadero nombre de la técnica de coco ya que obviamente esta estaba dividida en 2 faces

fin del sountrack

-madre mía wili- mencione todo lo que mi cerebro razono, pero luego reaccione al quitar justo a tiempo a coco del camino ya que una roca salió volando de donde estaba el mono, que parecía que tenía la puta ulti de trindra.

-dios eso estuvo cerca- dije justo antes que me golpearan.

-deja mis pechos pervertido- grito coco exaltada y sonrojada.

-así es como agradeces a alguien que te salvo la vida?- pregunte con la nariz sangrando.

-no pero te lo merecías-

-pero si no fue intencional- grite con dientes de tiburón y ojos en blanco.

-me importa una mierda- respondió coco pero ambos nos detuvimos de discutir al oír algo a nuestras espaldas.

-joderr- grite sacando otra vez a coco del camino de un BK totalmente enloquecido

-esta vez no jodas, y quédate aquí- dije/ordene.

-espera que harás?- me pregunto como si no fuera obvio lo que hare.

-darle una paliza, al más puro estilo de yamato yacashida,- dije dejando a coco en el suelo para ir directo a por el BK

Para los que no se acuerden yamato yacashida es el nombre original de nuestro personaje

-pero si no tienes aura idiotaaaa- grito coco esto alarmo a valvet que con sus orejas de conejo logro escuchar lo que dijo.

-o no- de repente llegan los cazadores debido a que ya terminaron con el resto de Grimm,

-valvet estas bien?-, pregunto preocupado su compañero de equipo.

-si pero deténganlo, el no tiene aura y piensa luchar contra ese alfa BK- dijo valvet con un ojo cerrado.

Esto alarmo a los 2 miembros del team, CFVY que miraron a donde estaba Nero caminando tranquilo hacia el BK mientras se sacaba su lanza zembon y se ponía unas putas manoplas al mismo tiempo que sacaba un paraguas, de madera de quien sabe dónde.

-espera esa no es coco?- pregunto 1  
-

si lo es, el debe de estar protegiéndola, ay que ayudarlo rápido- dijo el otro, pero vieron como el chico lanzaba el paraguas hacia arriba y exclamaba.

- **(monzon, zembon)** \- del paraguas salió una lluvia de zembons envenenados que impactaron en el BK, dejándolo herido. Justo cuando hizo esto se ve una imagen paralizada de Nero con una mano como si fuera a hacer un justsu mirando hacia abajo, con los ojos ensombrecidos mientras se veía al BK sufriendo el ataque y unas letras marcaban el nombre de la técnica **(monzon zembon)**. (Si esta vez no hay cambio debido a que no tiene 2 o más faces XD)

-haber cómo te va con este veneno debilitante en una lucha mano a mano cabron.- dije mientras desactivaba las restricciones que me daba mi ropa volviendo mi poder al estado base.

El BK se tambaleo un poco, pero salió corriendo igualmente hacia el chico.

Todos pensaron, que lo iba a matar hasta que hubo algo que sorprendió a todos, el chico esquivo al BK y le propino un golpe en la mandíbula mientras decía.

-DEMACIADO LENTO-.

Poner sountrack: one punch man seigi shikkou. Recomiendo version extended.

El BK literalmente fue mandado hacia atrás por el golpe sumamente fuerte que recibió.

-pero cómo?- exclamo uno de los espectadores

-No lo sé- dijo valvet impresionada

Coco que estaba cerca tampoco podía creer lo que veía, ya que esto no tenía ninguna lógica.

-muy bien gorila sin cerebro, veamos como luchas- dije mientras le invitaba a pelear con la mano.

El BK se recompuso y fue directo a pelear, se lanzó dando golpes a diestra y siniestra.

Yo por mi parte los esquivaba todos, o bueno casi todos, los que no podía los bloqueaba con mi brazo izquierdo.

-yo también puedo dar golpes, SIMIO DE MIERDA.- dije al momento que le daba una trompada que le quito algo del equilibrio, para luego darle un combo de golpes, **(Nero boxin)** parodia a franky boxin de one piece.

El BK con el veneno junto a sus heridas apenas podía hacer algo, no podía defenderse mucho, gracias a valvet sus articulaciones estaban echas un asco, y el bombardeo de coco le dejo su armadura hecha trizas, pero sobre todo los ataques de este humano eran más fuertes que los suyos y eso no lo iba a permitir no señor.

-pero qué?- exclame al ver como el alfa Bk brillaba en rojo además de hablar, si hablo y dijo algo que me inquieto un poco.

- **(destruction strike)** \- exclamo el BK, para luego darme un golpe anormalmente fuerte que me mando a volar, además de destrozar por completo los huesos de mi brazo izquierdo con cual me cubría.

- _mierda ya sé que cubrí todos los ataques con ese brazo, pero dios que golpe.-_ pensé mirando como mi brazo estaba en una posición anormal.- Bien creo que es hora de acabar con esto-dije ya que si esto se alargaba terminaría empatando con esa mierda y no quería algo tan humillante.

El alfa BK se preparaba para atacar, una segunda vez con el mismo ataque pero yo no lo deje.

De mi inventario, tome una poción de daño de nivel bajo que sería suficiente para matar a ese mono.

-(apotecary strike)- dije al momento de lanzarla y darle al simio. Al momento que impacto la pócima exploto liberando un humo negro, para luego desaparecer y dejar caer a un alfa BK completamente muerto.

-bueno sé que jugué sucio pero así es la vida nene- dije con una sonrisa mientras caía sentado.

Fin del sountrack.

Cambio de perspectiva general.

Las decenas de espectadores en especial el team, CFVY estaban conmocionados, y como no estarlo vieron a alguien no solo derrotar a un alfa BK, si no a uno mano a mano claro descartando, lo que seguramente fue un veneno al final.

Hollé estas bien?- pregunto coco acercándose pero se detuvo al ver la posición de mi brazo.

-Tu, t-t-t-tú brazo- dijo coco tartamudeando aterrada.

El resto que se acercó incluyendo a valvet también estaban igual.

-dios hay que llevarte a un médico- dijo valvet con preocupación muy notable.

Punto de vista primera persona. Mas un sountrack: 36 FAIRY TAIL Main Theme Slow ver Original Soundtrack vol 1

Yo me encontraba mirando alrededor, preguntándome que hacer ahora hasta que mencionaron lo del médico.

-ni de broma iré a un médico- dije

Esto confundió a los presentes.

-de que mierda hablas viste tu brazo?- pregunto un random

-si y es fácil de arreglar- dije esto dejo con una cara plana a los presentes pero más al ver lo siguiente.

Cambio de sountrack: one punch man darck energi.

Puse una mano en mi bolsillo y saque una jeringa

Y luego me la inyecte en mi brazo. Lo que paso después le elo la sangre a los presentes.

Mi brazo roto convulsiono y de repente se arregló. (Si así tal cual) todo esto fue acompañado de sonidos grotescos.

Ahora mismo todos los presentes abrían y cerraban la boca como si, todas sus creencias sobre la medicina se hallan ido a la mierda, lo cual no es del todo errado.

-Qué?- empezó valvet

-mierda?-termino coco.

-que sucede? Porque esas caras? Les comió la lengua el gato?.- pregunte divertido

-Como mierda isiste eso?- gritaron todos

-a la regeneración?, se llama hidra, regenera miembros y eso pero a un coste de la vitalidad del usuario si se usa más de 1 vez al mes, te quita esperanza de vida (mentira).-

La gente tardo en procesar todo, mientras yo me ponía la bufanda sobre mi boca y me puse la capucha, mientras que me ponía los lentes que saque de quien sabe dónde para los demás, aunque lo saque de mi inventario.

-una droga regeneradora de miembros?- pregunto coco con cara de palo ya que aún no asimilaba esto

-pues si-respondí.

-saben les recomiendo dejar de darle vueltas a eso, ya que si siguen así, tendrán problemas, de razonamiento después. Dije y no era mentira deberás iban a perder razonamiento si seguían comiéndose la cabeza con algo inexplicable.

-bien puedo vivir con eso.-dijo valvet-pero tengo otra duda.-

-creo que ya se cual es yo también la tengo- dijo coco

-diga hermosas que le respondo-dije casualmente

Esto sonrojo tanto a valvet como a coco pero igualmente siguieron.

-COMO CARAJO PUDISTE PELEAR MANO A MANO CONTRA UN ALFA BK, SIN AURA?- preguntaron/gritaron las 2 al mismo tiempo.

Yo me quede al más puro estilo de un web comic mal echo (véase la referencia), y luego respondí.- Em por 3 cosas.-

-cuáles?- preguntaron todos

Recuerdan el ataque que use? La lluvia de zembon?-

-Si?- dijeron todos al mismo tiempo

-bueno esos tenían veneno debilitante, pero no es todo, lo segundo fue el daño ya echo por valvet, yo y coco, en especial ellas 2, valvet le destrozo las articulaciones y coco la armadura.

-y cuál es la tercera?-, preguntaron las 2 mujeres.

Que me inyecte esto- mentí mostrando una jeringa bacía.- esto es una droga que quita el limitante de fuerza al cuerpo, además de aumentar la resistencia del mismo en un 300% durante un corto periodo de tiempo aunque deja muy débil al usuario- mentira x2.

-ya, ya veo, dijeron valvet y coco a la vez-

-a una pregunta ya que estoy rodeado de cazadores, podrían no se desbloquear mi aura?.- pregunte de forma casual.

Esto congelo a los presentes.

-COMO CARAJO PUDISTE PELEAR CONTRA UN EJERCITO DE GRIM SIN AURA, QUE ADEMAS DE SER UNA AZAÑA IMPOSIBLE, ES IRRESPONSABLE- gritaba coco con dientes de tiburón mientras me sacudida.

-para ya que me mareo- dije

En ese momento coco paro y empezó a disculparse.

-sabes ya se que esto es muy difícil de digerir pero, pls no le digan a nadie- dije esperando que me isieran caso.

-qué?- preguntaron todos

-dije que no le digan a nadie si alguien se da cuenta de lo poderosos que son mis fármacos vendrán a por mí de nuevo, y no quiero eso- dije con falsa tristeza y la cabeza agachada.

-está bien- dijo sorprendentemente valvet.

-que valvet no puedes estar hablando en serio?- dijo su compañero.

-no si él no quiere esta, bien además es bastante obvio por qué no puede revelarse esto- dijo coco.

-porque si lo hacemos habrá un incidente no?, pregunto el cuarto miembro.

-exacto dijo coco, y ustedes más les bale no revelar nada, dijo a los random-

-está bien- dijeron a coro todos.

Yo me quede viendo esto con una gota en la nuca.

-bueno ahora que todo término iré a dormir- dije pero me detuvieron

-ya te vas?- dijeron coco y valvet a la vez mas por casualidad que otra cosa.

-wow 2 días y ya las chicas me extrañan tanto?- pregunte con una sonrisa zorruna.

Esto sonrojo tanto a valvet como a coco.- no idiota.- dijeron apenadas por el suceso. –es solo que, estabas echo un asco y ahora estas como si nada seguro que estas bien?- pregunto valvet

-sip como nunca, pero enserio usar el hidra me dejo muy cansado así que me iré a dormir, espero que les vaya bien y hasta la próxima amigos.- respondí y luego desaparecí.

-creen que estará bien?- pregunto uno

-no lo sé fox, no lo sé- respondió coco.

Bueno hasta aquí el final del capítulo señores espero que les aya gustado y hasta la proccima.


	4. cap 3 Beacon

**Hola amigos, estoy debuelta después de casi una semana, la razón? Fácil simplemente espere a que vieran mi historia, y llego a 5 visitas me hacen muy felices XD ejejjejej si se que es muy poco pero me, bueno por ultimo quiero pedir algo quiero que me envíen mensajes para quien quiere que se una al harem primero después de las 2 que tengo ya planeadas claro, 1 es ruby como lo dice el titulo, y la otra es la señorita (censured) no voy a espoilear.**

 **Las mujeres disponibles son, weiss schnee, yang, blake belladonna, valvet y coco solo tienen que enviarme el mensaje diciéndome cual son las que quieren y el porque.**

 **Bueno sin mas comencemos..**

-hola- hablando

- _hola-_ pensando

-hola- grimm llamada etc.

 _-hola._ \- grimm o criatura pensando.

 **-canon impact-** tecnica.

Capitulo 3: entro a Beacon, por detener unos ladrones?.

Sountrac: naruto OST morning.

Yo estaba lo mas tranquilo, ayer acababa de hacer mi primer acto importante en este mundo, estaba pensativo por lo que ocurriría después rumores y eso.

Pero había algo que me intrigaba, que es se preguntaran? Pues los stats del alfa BK al que me enfrente a pesar de ser solo nivel 32 sus stats no concordaban. Su HP era de 45, mp 0, phy atk 18, phy def 40, agi 27, magic atk 0, magic def 0, resis 50, special, 38.

Lo que le verdad le intrigaba era el especial, la defensa y la resistencia, era una exajeracion para solo ser nivel 32.

- _quisas los alfa al ser una versión elite de su respectiva especie sus stats sean mas elevados de lo normal.-_ pensé.- bueno mejor no quebrarme la cabeza con esto vere que puedo hacer.- hable con una sonrisa viendo a mi alrededor.

Era de mañana por lo que las tiendas se acababan de abrir.

-mmmm quizás valla a la biblioteca, total aun me falta aprender mas sobre el como hacer armas y aprender mas del dust.-

Algo que nuestro prota aprendió era que no podía usar armas si no estaban echas con magia, pero descubrió algo interesante, que era? Fácil el limitador de puntos que subia según el nivel, (1 punto=1 nivel) ya no estaba, eso si tal parece que el aprendizaje se reduce un 75% en términos de usar habilidades de otra rama que el no tenga, no importa si memoriza bien los pasos, de alguna manera inexplicable le saldrá mal, aunque ya logro dominar un poco el arte de usar pistolas y espadas, aun no dominaba el cocinar y eso lo fastidiaba.

- _mmmm logre reunir algo de dinero en unas vencidas con un idiota-_ (una tarjeta gratuita a mi nombre con 50000 lien que era la moneda de este mundo).

-veamos quizás unos videojuegos, si eso hare.- menciono nuestro protagonista llendo a la zona de arcade donde se la paso toooodo el dia como buen gamer.

En la tarde casi de noche.

Sountrack: naruto ost evening.

-mmmmm creo que me pase en el dust slug.- dijo Nero rascándose la cabeza.-pero al menos quede en el puesto 1 jajajajaj.- eso si que era un logro ese juego era un infierno en virtual.

-veamos, que puedo hacer ahora, mmmmm.- pensaba nuestro protagonista no sabiendo que hacer como todo aquel anime en el que se quedan sin ideas, pero esta historia tiene que continuar y por eso la casualidad ara su trabajo.

Miro una tienda de dust, la cual también vende comics, juegos y discos de música.

-me vendría bien saber cual es la música que escuchan todos aquí.- dije pensando a futuro, después de todo se necesita buena música para parar el aburrimiento.

Yo entre a la tienda y vi a un viejo parado en frente del mostrador.

El hombre se asusto al verme capas pensando que era un ladron después de todo ni se veía mi rostro.

-jeje no te preocupes, no vengo a robar ni nada solo a ver.- dije.

Eso parecio calmarlo. –esta bien muchacho te creeré.- dijo el hombre mayor.

Yo pase irecto a la sección de música, para después ponerme unos auriculares que saque de mi inventario, puse el disco en el reproductor, escuchando una banda parecida a linkin park , una muy antigua banda de la época pasada de la musica, por no decir exactamente igual pero con otro nombre, leston park, (si hasta yo me confundí con el nombre extraño).

Poner: numb de linkin park.

Estaba lo mas trankilo, escuchando la buena música, hasta que vi algo al lado mio.

-buscando algo belleza de ojos plateados?.- pregunte a la chica que tenia al lado.

Era una hermosura y a la vez una ternura, debía de tener 14 o 15 años tenia ojos de plata, además de piel blanca porcelana casi tan blanca como la mia, iva vestida de caperucita roja, con una falda de combate y ropa negra con interior rojo al mas puro estilo de una sirvienta de batalla, la clásica capa con capucha de capelusita roja, tenia en su cintura el símbolo de una rosa en metal y lo que parecía ser un arma detrás de ella.

-emmmm-. Ella se sonrojo por como la llame.

-jeje tranquila amiga, no te voy a morder sabes?, estas buscando algo de música?.- pregunte de nuevo divertido por su reacción.

-emm mas o menos, quería rellenar mis reservas de dust y comprar algo de música.- informo esta.-veo que te gusta leston park.- menciono mirando lo que escuchaba.

-si es buena banda, pero tengo una duda porque una pequeña como tu anda comprando dust?.- pregunte curioso.-el mundo es peligroso sabes, aunque no se porque te digo esto, no eres lo que aparentas.- dije sorprendiéndola, ya que detecte una buena cantidad de poder en ella ventaja de tener el instinto animal desbloqueado por drogas.

 _-que extranio siento un poder completamente anormal en sus ojos, es como si tuviera un doujutsu como esa antigua serie naruto ajajajaja_.- me reia en mi mente.

-emmm eres raro.- dijo la chica.-pero tienes razón no soy lo que aparento soy bastante fuerte, y cresent rose también.- dijo esta dándole un par te toques a su arma.

-mmmm interesante que le des nombre a tu arma, quieres ser cazadora?.- pregunte mientras miraba los discos de música.

-si me encantaría, es mi sueño de todos modos.- hablo esta feliz mientras se ponía unos cascos para escuchar algo de rock.

Pasaron unos 5 minutos, en los cuales ni nos hablamos solo escuchábamos música.

Todo era paz y sonrisas hasta que escuche un alboroto detrás.

Me jire y vi a un pelirojo con unos matones amenazando al viejo para robar dust?.

- _mmmm eso es raro pensé_.- luego vi a un tonto de negro con una porra hacercandose a nosotros, yo mientras me centre en lo mio esperando apra actuar.

-manos arriba los 2.- dijo este, pero la chica no respondio tenia la música tan alta que se escuchaba a 2 metros y yo? Bueno ni le daba bola.

-hey.- hablo este mientras con agarraba de los hombros para girarnos, sacando la capucha de la chica en el proceso.

Yo y capelusita roja miramos con duda al tonto este, el cual se señalo los oídos pidiendo que lo escuchemos hablar, lo cual obedecimos "cortésmente" osea de forma desinteresada.

Sountrack: fairy tail a new aventure.

-oigan par de tontos, vallase y de paso entréguenme el dust que tengan.- hablo mientras nos amenazaba con una porra, ya saben el típico subnormal de turno de cada serie que al final acaba echo polvo al prinsipio de un shonen.

-nos estas asaltando?-. Preguntamos los 2 a la vez. como si no fuera obio.

-por supuesto.- hablo fuerte levantando los brazos.

-o bueno entonces.- al momento de decir eso ambos le dimos un golpe yo un puño en la cara y ella una patada en el estómago mandándolo a volar.

Los otros parecieron reaccionar, intentando salir de la tienda para tener mas espacio aunque otros simplemente se lanzaron, saliendo a bolar en el proceso.

En la puerta el pelirrojo que parecía el jefe dijo, apuntándole a un cuerpo con su bastón.-valiste cada lien amigo lo valiste.- nótese el increíble y notorio sarcasmo.

Luego parecio alejarse un poco viendo que nos hacercabamos.

-bien creo que ya sabemos quien es el responsable, el idiota mas buscado de todo vale hasta la fecha Roman Torchwick.- hable con una sonrisa tras mi bufanda.

-O veo que mi reputación me precede reds.- hablo el criminal girando su baston caminando de lado.-pero no me puedo quedar viene la poli y bueno, hay trabajo que hacer.- termino apuntándonos con su baston para luego la punta de este abrirse y lanzarnos una bengala explosiva.

Nosotros 2 solo la esquivamos, la ojos de plata tomo su arma y esta se alargo mostrando que era un rifle de francotirador, yo mientras saque mis zembon de 1 de mis bolsillos listo para pelear.

-sabia que esto no seria tan fácil.- hablo este disparando otra vez aunque, a diferencia de la anterior respondimos el fuego yo con agujas y la chica con disparos de alto calibre.

Cada 1 estaba esquivando lo que le lanzaban mas el pobre criminal que tenia que esquivar las agujas que apenas se beian en la noche.

 _-menos mal que las estoy tirando mal a propósito jajajaja, no seria divertido se muriese aunque su aura esta activa._ \- pensé divertido.

Sountrack: fairy tail dragon forcé ost.

De repente la ojos de plata, llamada red por el chorro este, transform su rifle en una guadaña de filo doble con canon en medio. (si asi tal cual), para después lanzarse a por Roman.

- _ok caperucita roja con gran poder, ojos de plata y con una barret guadaña….. Este mundo es lo mejor.- y con ese_ pensamiento en mente tome mis bisturíes y me lance también.

-mierda no podre contra los 2, son buenos.- y con eso como buen antagonista de anime, salto al tejado, para que un bullhead, lo viniera a buscar.

-lo siento REDS pero no puedo quedarme a jugar.- sin embargo fue detenido por alguien.

Dicha persona no fue nada mas y nada menos que una vella dama de entre unos 25 y 36 años, de cabello rubio y ojos verde brillantes con lentes, con pinta de maestra o secretaria de algún tipo, mas una capa negra que le quedaba perfecto.

Ella estaba deteniendo al transporte con rocas, además de evitar que se fuera con una especie de telequinesis.

-demonios será mejor que vengas tenemos una cazadora.- hablo Roman a alguien en el bullhead.

-no te iras.- dijo esta pero tubo que cortar su habilidad cuando, una chica le lanzo una bola de fuego.

No se podía ver su rostro solo los pies y parte de las piernas aunque estaba cubiertas por una vestimenta de gala color rojo. O bueno eso seria para personas que no tuvieran visión nocturna como yo.

-mmmm y esa es bastante linda esos ojos dorados le quedan bien.- ni me di cuenta que hable en voz alta, siendo escuchado por la ojos plateados y la "secretaria" como me gustaba llamarla.

-es que solo sabes coquetear?.- pregunto la menor con una seja arqueada.

-hmph.- fue lo único que salio de la boca de la rubia.

En eso cuando vimos que la mayor perdioa el control de la situación decidimos unirnos la ojos de plata con disparos y yo lanzando zembon con unas pequeñas bolzas de dust atadas con hilos que al impactar tardaban 3 segundos en explotar como casi una granada.

La chica encima del bullhead fruncio el ceño al ver esto antes que pudiera hacer algo Roman hablo.

-bien bien este cacharro es caro saben? mejor les dejo algo para que paren.- y con eso lanzo un cristal rojo de dust para luego dispararle y hacerlo explotar, haciendo que la rubia nos cubra con algunos trozos de roca que saco de quien sabe donde.

-mierda se escaparon y yo recibí una pedrada en la cabeza.- comente fastidiado mientras me frotaba dicha zona.

-Ustedes 2.-llamo la mayor para luego ser interrumpida por la menor de rojo pidiéndole un autógrafo.

Yo me quede con una gota en la nuca por la fan girl.-bueno al menos detuvimos su robo de dust.- hable usando una especie de cristal transparente para que los zembon del lugar volvieran y se unieran a el.

Mi comentario le izo frunsir el ceño a la rubia pero parecía interesada por lo que ise con el cristal.

-los 2 vendran con migo, tenemos que hablar.- dijo seria.

-hablar?.- la chica y yo nos miramos uno al otro preguntándonos de que quería hablar.

Time skin 23 minutos después.

Sountrack: dragon ball (6)

-sois unos irresponsables, sabéis el daño que habrían podido causar?.- pregunto ahora una nombrada Glynda goodwitch.

-lo siento solo quería ayudar.- hablo la ahora conocida como Ruby Rose, apenada y cabizbaja.

-o vamos hermosa era necesario todo este alboroto? Solo evitamos que un imbécil robara una tienda de dust, por algo irónico dust.- dije con una cara de completo fastidio, brazos cruzados y mirada hacia atrás. (Cabe aclarar que por órdenes de ella no podía ocultar mi rostro por lo que mi cara con ojo vendado estaba al descubierto).

-cuide su vocabulario, señor Nero, debería de respetar a sus mayores.- hablo una Glynda un poco fastidiada por mi bocazeria ajustándose los lentes y pegándole a la mesa con su "varita" que parecía eso que los profesores de 1980 usaban para educar a sus estudiantes.

-no quiero, asi hablo yo y asi hablare siempre, pero por ti are una excepción.- dije encogiéndome de hombros y mirando a los "ojos" de la profe.

-mi cabeza está arriba señor.- dijo esta enojándose un poco.

-jjajaja veo que se están divirtiendo un poco, les importa si me les uno?.- pregunto un tipo de aspecto de profe con bastón y un buen plato de galletas a mano, que dejo para que nosotros degustáramos.

-galletas de chocolate.- menciono Ruby babeando.

-je veo que le encantan los dulces.- dije agarrando 1 para empesar a comerlo.

Ruby miro con duda al tipo enfrente de ella luego a las galletas, luego a el y asi sucesivamente hasta que su mano se movio agarrando 1, para después llevársela a la boca tragándosela entera de 1 bocado, luego otra y otra y otra hasta vaciar el plato.

Todos incluyéndome arqueamos una ceja por esto, sobre todo cuando se empeso a aogar y el hombre, sacando un baso de leche de quien sabe donde dándoselo para que tragara.

-(glup) gracias.- agradeció la pequeña Ruby.

 _-y me dicen a mi gloton.-_ pensé divertido.

-Ruby rose tienes….. ojos plateados.- comento el peliplata.

Sountrack: naruto afternoon of konoha.

Por este comentario Ruby y yo nos quedamos paralizados por la incomodísima frase.

-dicen que hay amor a primera vista pero esto es estúpidamente ridículo.- hable con ceja arqueada por esto.

El peliplata sonrio mientras Glynda intentaba contener la risa con una mano.

-me malinterpretas es solo que me parecio curioso ese color de ojos y mas el tuyo eres un fauno?.- pregunto este mirándome.

-nop, solo un humano con algún que otro problema.- dije refiriéndome a la falta de vivienda aunque ellos lo malinterpretaron por mi aspecto decadente.

-ya.. veo.- hablo un peli plata mirándome de reojo, sobre todo las vendas y el color de mi piel.

-sabes porque no vas al grano y ya? Porque encerio no creo que esto sea para detenernos que el director de Beacon academy venga solo por unos jóvenes que se metieron en problemas.- dije por fin usando el conocimiento que adquiri.

-el directo de Beacon?.- grito Ruby parándose, mirándome sorprendida.

-Sip ese soy yo, vengo aquí solo por 1 cosa y es esto.- hablo Ozpin mostrando 2 grabaciones en su scroll.

1 de Ruby y yo peleando contra Roman pero sobre todo enfocando a Ruby y su crecent rose.

Y otro mostrándome como peleaba un mano a mano con el alfa BK.

-dios las noticias vuelan.- dije imprecionado de que eso llegara a alguien tan importante en 1 dia. (pues que te esperabas asi es el net).

-diganme donde aprendieron a luchar asi.- pregunto Ozpin con curiosidad.

-yo aprendí en signal academy.- dijo Ruby levantando su mano.

-yo aprendí sobreviviendo y usando las técnicas de mi clan.- hable levantando la mano también con ojos cerrados sin interés.

-me estas diciendo que en signal te usaron a usar a una de las armas mas mortales jamas creadas y que a ti te enseño tu clan a usar técnicas de lucha experta?.-dijo _.- por no hablar de asesinato.-_ pensó después.

-em si a mi un profesor en particular.- dijo Ruby rascándose la nuca.

-y a mi de nacimiento me entrenaron por asi decirlo, no se puede sobrevivir en una isla repleta de Grimm sin dust, si no sabes como defenderte.- hable.

Esto parcio impresionar a todos de sobremanera.

Sountrack: One Piece Original SoundTrack - Uunan And The Stone Storage Room

-wowow espera sin dust?.- pregunto una Ruby exaltada.

-eso es imposible no se puede sobrevivir en esas condiciones, aun con buenas habilidades.- hablo Glynda.

-no si tienes esto.- dije sacando una poción de veneno para dejar caer una gota sobre la mesa y esta empesar a corroerse para luego el liquido desaparecer.

-acido?.- pregunto Ozpin.

-no es veneno y uno muy potente, cortesía mía, podría matar a un beowolf en solo 40 segundos.- hable con una sonrisa malvada, pero lo de 40 segundos era una total mentira, lo que mostré fue un veneno de nivel 4 que los mataría a los 7 segundos de entrar a su sistema.

Esto sorprendió a los 3, 40 segundos era demasiado rápido y este chico creo algo asi?.

-mmmm veo que si existen otras formas de lidiar con Grimm que solo dust, habilidad y fuerza.- dijo un Ozpin pon las manos entrelazadas y mirada seria.

-por cierto puedo saber de que clan vienes?.- pregunto esta vez sentí que me fulminaba con la mirada serio esperando mi respuesta.

-de uno antiguo y extinto por un genocidio, no diré mas.- hable de forma sombría y ojos obscurecidos por mi cabello.

Y yo como buena maquina de sorpresas lo volvi a hacer, sorprendi a los presentes por mi respuesta directa.

-yo lo siento por preguntar.- se disculpo Ozpin por al parecer preguntar algo que "revivio" recuerdos malos mios.

-sabes? Lo que menos hace falta darle a una persona que lo perdió todo en el pasado, es darle tu compacion, solo haces que te quiera lejos.- mencione mirándolo serio. (Dios denle un óscar a este tipo, actuación perfecta).

Tanto Ozpin como Glynda miraron hacia abajo, pero luego levantaron la mirada, recuperando la compostura y Ruby? Bueno cabe decir que ella estaba un poco en shock.

-bueno miren, la razón por la que las traje a ambos aquí fue para invitarlos a Beacon.- hablo Ozpin captando nuestro interés.

-queeeeeee?.- chillo Ruby con ojos como platos y boca abierta.

-dios santo mis oídos.- me queje destapándome la ojera izquierda con el meñique.

-si como escucharon, nosotros evaluamos sus habilidades y creemos que se merecen un lugar en esta escuela de cazadores.- finalizo una Glynda mientras se acomodaba los lentes.

-me encantaría, asi no me separare de mi hermana.- hablo una Ruby feliz.

-mmmmm teniendo en cuenta que nunca fui a una escuela (de este mundo), y que sobre todo no tengo dinero ni donde quedarme (lo primero es mentira), acepto el trato hermosa.-

-que no soy muy mayor para que estés intentando ligarme?.- pregunto la rubia seria, ya cansada.

Yo solo arquee una ceja con una sonrisa, para después responder a su pregunta.-bueno para mi, la edad no importa, siempre y cuando sea, hermosa, fuerte, inteligente y no sea una putísima racista discriminatoria, si se cumplen estas condiciones, estaré al acecho, además en casos de emergencia mi clan permitia la poligamia a si que, ya sabes.- hable diciendo cada una de estas cosas mientras las enumeraba con mis dedos.- sobre todo porque usted encaja perfecto.- finalice mirándola y guiñándole el ojo.

Todos se sorprendieron por lo de la poligamia pero no dijeron nada.

Esta tan solo se me quedo mirando para luego decir.- no tienes remedio.- y girar la cabeza como apenada?.

- _creo que me saque la lotería, logre dar en el jacktpot_.- pensé victorioso.

Ozpin miro con duda a Glynda, hacía tiempo que no la veía asi _.-no me creo lo que veo.-_ pensaba el peli plata.

-bueno.- hablo Ozpin llamando la atención de todos.

-aquí están sus pases, el viaje será mañana a las 5 en el aeropuerto.- finalizo mostrándonos unos papeles.

-esto será realmente divertido.- pensé con una sonrisa.

Time skip 16h

Sountrack one piece **One Piece Original SoundTrack - Franky Theme**

Yo estaba saliendo de los tejados llendo al aeropuerto, estaba sonriendo porque por fin iniciaba algo interesante, no me gustaba la idea de repetir una universidad, pero esta era diferente muyyy diferente.

-ojala hallan chicas peliblancas y gatitas negras.- pesaba mientras llegaba.

(si es todo lo que un macho que se respeta debería pensar sobre este mundo XXDDDD).

Llegando me encontré con alguien que reconocí.

-Pero si es Green.- dije mientras iva a una escena del crimen al lado de un aeropuerto.

-mmm? Quien eres?.- pregunto este.

-como que quien soy?, amigo no recuerdas al cara pálida de hace unos días?.- pregunte.

-a eres tu, a donde te diriges?.- preguntó curioso.

Yo arquee una ceja por la pregunta tan fuera de lugar, siendo que yo esperaba un saludo o algo.

-pues a Beacon.- dije restándole importancia.

Green abrió los ojos impresionado esto quería decir que me iba a convertir en cazador.

-wow, eso es increíble no sabia que eras cazador.- hablo este impresionado.

-si, la verdad es que me invito el director.- mencione, impresionándolo aun mas.-o mierda la hora, se me va e transporte.- dije exaltado corriendo hacia el bullhead.

El bull head ya estaba despegando mientras cerraba sus puertas.

-no se vallan sin mi hdp.- grite saltando logrando entrar mientras los guardias y la recepcionista me gritaban que esperara porque creían que era un intruso o algo.

-oooo dios que bueno que llegue.- hable respirando agitado creía que no iva a ir a beacon por idiota.

-Nero eres tu?.- pregunto Ruby la cual al parecer estaba charlando con una chica de pelo rubio.

-es el de quien me hablaste?.- pregunto la rubia.

-si es el chico que me ayudo con lo de Roman.- menciono Ruby mientras se me hacercaba.

-o hola hermosura de ojos plateados, como te trata la vida?.- pregunte saludándola.

-wow deveras es tan adulador como dijiste.- hablo de nuevo la rubia.- soy Yang la hermana de Ruby.- finalizo saludándome con la mano.

-hermana?.- pregunte.-a ya se diferentes padres no? Soy Nero amigo de tu hermanita.- le correspondi el saludo.

-como es que sabes eso?.- pregunto una Ruby exaltada.

Yo me quede como con cara de me estas jodiendo?.-son muy diferentes para ser hermanas Ruby.- dije con la misma cara.

Sountrack: **One Piece Original SoundTrack - I'm Here With You Too**

Estas tan solo se vieron por un momento para luego decir.-creo que tienes razón jajaaj.- dijeron ambas con una mano en la nuca.

Luego de eso apareció en uno de los lados un video de Glynda diciendo cosas sobre cazadores, entrenamiento y bla blá bla, ya saben lo que todo maestro en un anime de academia de super héroes dice.

Los 3 estabamos emocionados entraríamos a Beacon, una de las mas grandes academias de cazadores, sobre todo yo porque me entere que coco y valvet estarían aquí.

sountrack: sountrack: fairy tail new main theme 2014

Cambio de perspectiva tercera persona.

Vemos como el transporte se detiene, para luego abrirse las puertas y que los estudiantes bajaran de el.

Entre ellos estábamos nosotros 3 y un rubio que salio corriendo hacia un bote de basura para vomitar.

Nosotros solo caminamos hasta que nos detuvimos por la magnifica vista.

-wow.- fue lo único que pudimos decir debido, a que Beacon parecía un castillo bien echo.

-bueno ya llegamos a Beacon y ninguna vista se le hacerca a esta.- hablo Yang.

-sep, esto puede que sea divertido.- mencione, iva a decir otra cosa pero fui cortado por un escandalo echo por Ruby.

-ooo o ahaha chicos, esa chica tiene un baston plegable, oooo y esa otra tiene una espada de fuego.- dijo Ruby transformada en una especie de chivi.

Al principio yo y Yang nos la quedamos mirando el como se orgasmeaba por ver esas armas, pero luego cuando comenzó a seguir a la de la espada de fuego ambos la agarramos de la capucha y la trajimos devuelta, mientras decía cosas como auch duele.

-Tranquila hermanita solo son armas.- dijo Yang con una sonrisa levantando ligeramente los brazos.

-solo armas?.- pregunto Ruby un poco enojada?.-son una extencion de nosotros mismos, son parte nuestra, ooo son tan cool.- lo primero lo dijo alzando los brazos y lo ultimo podiendo ambos puños debajo de su barvilla como una fan.

-entonces porque no te emocionas con tu propia arma? que no te gusta?.- pregunte yo con una mano en la cintura y la cámara enfocándome a mi.

-cresent rose?.- pregunto, al momento que la cámara la enfoco y tenia dicha arma en forma de guadaña ya en su hombro.

-por supuesto que me gusta, es solo que me encanta conocer nuevas, es como conocer gente nueva.- fijo Ruby feliz.- solo que mejor.- y esto ultimo sin la sonrisa y cabizbaja.

-ruby.- hablo Yang tapándole la cara con la capucha.- porque no intentas hacer nuevos amigos?.- pregunto.

-pero.- hablo la reaper sacándose la capucha para poder ver.- porque necesitaría amigos, si te tengo a ti?.- pregunto Ruby con duda.

- _y yo que? Estoy pintado?.-_ pese con una vena resaltada en la cabeza, de brazos cruzados, ceño fruncido, con un tic en el ojo y tanteándome el brazo con un dedo.

-yo? Ya consegui amigos.- dijo mientras se redeaba de almenos 4 chicos.- nos vemos luego Ruby.- dijo esta de forma apresurada mientras se iva corriendo al interior de Beacon, pasando por al lado de Ruby haciéndola girar dejándole los ojos con espirales.

-espera ¿A dónde vas?.- pregunto, mientras giraba.

-se supone que vallamos a nuestros dormitorios?.- pregunto denuevo mientras la cámara enfocaba a una Yang llendose con sus "amigos".

-y donde están?, siquiera tenemos?.- segia preguntando mientras giraba y yo me reia por lo bajo al verla.

-(suspiro) no se que estoy haciendo.- termino de hablar para caer sobre unas maletas blancas.

sountrack: naruto ost fooling mode

Yo mientras me seguía riendo de lo comica de la situación, hasta que.

-que crees que estas haciendo?.- pregunto una chica joven vestida de azul claro, blanco, y algo de rojo. Ella lleva una chaqueta blanca tipo bolero sobre un vestido que llega hasta sus muslos y de un color similar, con encaje negro que componen el escote del vestido. El interior del bolero es de color rojo y las mangas se tornan celestes cuando se acercan a sus muñecas. El bolero tiene el emblema Schnee en la parte posterior, el cual parece un copo de nieve.

-u lo siento.- respondió Ruby muy apenada.

-lo siento? Tienes idea del daño que podrias haber causado?.- pregunto la blanca.

-emm.- trato de hablar Ruby mientras levantaba una maleta.

-dame eso.- dijo arrebatándosela.

-esto es dust, extraido y purificado, en las canteras schnee.- dijo mientras habría, la maleta y sacaba un frasco rojo.

-wow tranquila beautiful White, no te exaltes, los schnee son buenos haciendo maletas de protección para dust, no creo que una caída los haga explotar.- hable llamando la atención de esta.

-si pero deveria de tener cuidado esta tonta, el dust es muy volátil..- dijo devuelta esta al mirarme.

-uhh.- intento defenderse Ruby pero solo consigui que la siguieran insultando.

-que eres retrasada? Es dust, fuego, agua, rayo, ENERGIA.- dijo mientras lo agitaba.

 _-y me dicen a mi descuidado, primero dice que es volátil y luego lo agita sin pensar_.- pensé con una ceja arqueada.

-si quiera me estas escuchando?.- pregunto la blanca mientras veía como Ruby inalaba el dust pareciendo que iva a estornudar.-te esta callendo el veite? Que puedes decir en tu defensa?- finalizo agitando el dust devuelta cerca de la cara de Ruby.

-yo mejor me retiro un poco.- hable dando unos pasos hacia atrás sabiendo lo que venia.

Y asi sucedió lo inevitable, Ruby estornudo una llamarada, con truenos y hielo.

-INCREIBLE, es esto justo a lo que me referia.- hablo ella nando un pisotón quitándose todo lo negro de encima.

-en serio lo lamento mucho.- decía Ruby muy apenada.

-ahh claro que NO, que estas haciendo aquí siquiera no eres muy joven para entrar en Beacon?.- pregunto de forma muy agreciba.

-em bueno yo.- intento defenderse la pequeña pero no pudo.

-esta no es una escuela de combate común, aquí luchamos contra mounstruos, no son solo practicas sabes? A si que porque no miras por donde vas?.- finalizo mirando para otro lado.

-holle dijo que lo sentía princesa, además tu fuiste la que provocó la explosión, no ella.- hable un poco enfadado ya que la que parecía ser una ricachona malcriada se estaba pasando de la raya.

-como que yo la proboque? Fue ella la que tiro mis maletas, y estornudo.- esta vez grito.

-siii porque alguien desobedeció una regla escrita en las mismas maletas diciendo no agitar el puto dust, asi que la retrasada eres tu.- hable gritándole para que se callara, mientras ella parecía arrinconarse.

-pero yo.- intento defenderse.

-además no critiques a los otros por lograr entrar aquí, de echo que haces tu aquí con esa actitud de consentida, nosotros vinimos a ensuciarnos las manos para proteger gente no a hacer modelaje princesa.- hable alejándome de ella y de brazos cruzados.

sountrack: repetir el tema anterior si se termina.

-es heredera en realidad.- hablo una chica de ojos dorados, con un moño negro en la cabeza, Usa botas de tacón bajo y medias que empiezan negras en la cintura y se difuman en morado al llegar a sus tobillos. A un costado de sus medias, esta un símbolo de la flor de belladonna. Lleva cintas negras en ambos brazos, con una manga separada color negro y una banda de plata en el brazo izquierdo. También lleva un chaleco abotonado negro con faldones y una camiseta blanca sin mangas que expone parte de su vientre, usa pantalones cortos blancos. Sus pantalones cortos tienen una cremallera en la parte frontal de cada pierna, pero no se sabe si estos cierres tienen un propósito o son simplemente decorativos. Ella también lleva una bufanda negra alrededor de su cuello.

-Weiss schnee, heredera de la industria de dust schnee, una de las mayores productoras de energía en el mundo.- finalizo mirando desinteresada.

-finalmente algo de reconocimiento.- dijo con orgullo la ahora conocida como Weiss.

-O la misma compañía infame por su fuerza de trabajo controversial y socios coperativos, "cuestionables", sin mencionar que son unos racistas de primera?.- finalice su oración yo, sorprendiendo a las 3.

-que? Como te atreves?.- pregunto Weiss enojada.-que descaro.- finalizo para después arrebatarle a la muchacha de negro, el frasco de dust que tenia en la mano, e irse.

Todo esto mientras Ruby y yo nos reíamos.

-jeje wow, no fuiste un poco cruel con eso de racista?.- pregunto Ruby aun riéndose.

-no ella se merece que le digan las verdades en la cara, su compañía utiliza faunos en las minas y los tratan como basura, además de jamas darles la protección y el equipo adecuado, será linda pero como persona es un asco.- termine con una cara de fastidio rodando los ojos.

Ruby y la de negro se me quedaron mirando sorprendidas, en especial la de ojos dorados.

-a ti te importa la seguridad de los faunos?.- pregunto la del moño.

-no en realidad, a mi me isieron sufrir tanto faunos como humanos, por lo que no estoy del lado de ninguno, solo no me gusta que otros se crean superiores por la raza.- dije con una sonrisa.

Ella pareció entrecerrar los ojos ante esto.-eres extraño, sobre todo por esa vestimenta que no deja ver tu rostro.-

-jaja lo siento olvide presentarme.- dije quitándome los lentes y sacandome un poco la capucha dejando ver solo mi ojo no tapado. –soy Nero Darknes, farmacéutico a su servicio.- salude cortésmente mientras le extendía la mano.

-Blake Belladona, un gusto.- correspondió.-es raro ver a un humano defendiendo a los faunos, sobre todo si lo hacen sufrir a uno.- dijo.

-si lo se, aunque la verdad mejor solo…. Evitar los conflictos parando el bulling y el racismo aunque es imposible, sobre todo por como es la humanidad.- hable.

-emmmm.- este sonido provocado por Ruby, llamo la atención de ambos.

-o me olvide de ti Ruby lo siento.- me disculpe.-hey black, no sabemos a donde nos tenemos que dirigir, ¿nos guias?.- pregunte amablemente.

-mmm esta bien, no tengo nada que hacer de todos modos.- dijo Blake, para después avanzar y nosotros seguirla.

-oigan, espérenme.- llamo un chico rubio que me sonaba de algo.

-que ese no es el tipo que vomito en la nave?.- pregunto Ruby señalándolo.

-sep si lo es.- respondí.

-ejejeje lo siento, quería preguntar, si sabían donde esta el antro.- pregunto el.

-justo íbamos para allí, puedes acompañarnos si quieres.- hablo Blake.

-gracias.- agradeció.- soy Jaune encantado de conocerlos.- se presento.

-soy Nero, y ellas son Ruby y Blake.- respondí con un ademan, para luego presentar a las chicas.

Cambio de escena entrada de Beacon, punto de vista tercera persona.

sountrack: black lagoon ost tear drops to earth

-todo lo que digo es que las nauseas son un problema mas común de lo que cree la gente.- hablaba un Jaune mientras caminábamos.

-mira lo siento "chico vomito" fue lo primero que pensé.- respondió Ruby.

-o si? Que tal si yo te llamara cara de cráter?.- respondió tratando de molestarla.

Yo solo me rei por lo bajo, mientras Blake mostraba una pequeña sonrisa, por lo estúpido y cierto del insulto.

-hey esa explosión fue un accidente.- respondió Ruby enojada.

-Bueno, mi nombre es Jaune Arc, corto, chido, sale natural, las chicas lo aman.- dijo el rubio.

-En tus sueños lo aran.- dije metiéndome en la conversación.

-holle, lo aran, bueno eso espero.- dijo mientras se deprimía un poco.- mi madre dice.- pero antes que dijera algo mas lo interrumpió Blake.

-tu madre? Deberías salir de esa burbuja que es el hogar.- dijo ella mirándolo.

Todos nos quedamos en silencio por eso, yo y Ruby conteniendo la risa, mas un jaune deprimido hasta que Ruby saco otro tema.

-buenooo yo tengo esto.- dijo mostrando el modo guadaña de crecent rose, clavándolo en el suelo.

-Wow es una guadaña?.- pregunto Jaune alarmado mientras se alejaba un poco.

-y también es un rifle de alto impacto personalizable.- finalizo Ruby de forma rápida.

-un que?.- pregunto el rubio con duda.

-un arma de fuego amigo.- le informe yo.

-oh eso es genial- dijo de nuevo el rubio.

-y tu que tienes?.- pregunto con duda la reaper.

-bueno yo, tengo esta espada.- dijo sacándola.- y también este escudo.- termino mostrando un escudo, transformable, todo esto mientras Ruby veía con interés.

-y que pueden hacer?.- pregunto al tocarlo, aunque al hacerlo el escudo, se transformó varias veces mientras Jaune intentaba atraparlo.

Yo y Blake veíamos este acto con una ceja arqueada.

-el escudo se achica, asi cuando me canso puedo guardarlo.- respondió.

-no pesa lo mismo?.- pregunto Blake.

-si pesa lo mismo.- respondió el pobre rubio deprimido.

-y ustedes que tienen?.- se animo de repente, preguntándonos por nuestras armas.

-yo?- pregunto la ojos dorados, con duda señalándose.-tengo esto lo llamo Gambol Shroud.- dijo al mostrarnos su arma.

Era básicamente una especie de espada-pistola, que tiene una funda gruesa de color gris con un extremo afilado, similar a un gran cuchillo de carnicero, aunque tiene un lado filoso. Al desenfundarla, mostro una katana gris obscuro, que es igual o mas afilada que la funda.

Yo solo pude silbar por la vista de esa arma, era genial.

-eso es increíble.- grito Ruby emocionada.

-emmm linda pistola.- dijo Jaune.-y tu que tienes?.- me pregunto a mi.

-mmmm, tengo una cantidad exagerada de armas en realidad, entre ellas mis favoritas.- dije mostrando mis zembon.

-agujas?.- pregunto Blake.

-se tratan de zembon amiga, además las acompaño con estos bebes.- hable mostrando mis bisturíes y mis manoplas, que estaban enganchadas en mi cintura.

-como matas Grimm con eso?.- pregunto Ruby con duda.

-con la precisión de un ninja jajaja, pero lo mejor viene ahora y son estas 2.- dije sacando 2 cosas de mi espalda, mi lanza zembon y mi sombrilla de madera.

-esa es un lanzador de agujas?.- pregunto Blake muy interesada.

-sep, puede lanzar hasta 8, 16 si le meto un cargador ampliado.- dije mostrándoles el arma.

-pero y el paraguas?.- pregunto Jaune.

-no es un paraguas es una sombrilla.- dijo Ruby.-pero pa que es?.- pregunto con duda, ya que no creía que se pudiera matar Grimm con eso.

sountrack: naruto ost kakashis theme

-bueno además de estar echo de una madera tan dura como el acero.- dije levantándolo y poniendo dudas sobre los 3, por lo que dije.-lo peligroso no es la sombrilla en si si no lo que tiene debajo, miren.-hable dando vuelta el objeto para después abrirlo y mostrarles que había debajo.

-yo no veo nada.- dijo Jaune.

-enserió? Mira mas de cerca.- dije al momento de con cuidado sacar una zembon de uno de los costados, para mostrarla.

Ruby por ser una amante de las armas y Blake por su vista aguda, lograron notar las cientos, no miles de zembon en esa sombrilla, para que quería tantas?.

-esta cosa es para lanzarla al aire abrirlo y dejar que caiga una lluvia de agujas sobre los Grimm, es una buena forma de matarlos.- hable con una sonrisa macabra poniendo el zembon en su lugar.-la técnica con la que uso esto la llamo **Monzon zembon,** además todas y cada 1 de estas armas las diseñe yo mismo **-** finalice con orgullo.

Cuando mire a los demás vi que estaban con la boca abierta.

-wow solo wow, jamás vi algo asi.- decía un Jaune medio en shock.

-es interesante.- dijo Blake en un estado parecido.

-eso es.- dijo Ruby.- LO MAS COOL QUE E VISTO EN MI PUTA VIDA.- grito con los brazos hacia arriba.

Todos nos sobresaltamos, en especial yo, la dulce Ruby puteando a los 4 vientos? Era el fin del mundo o que?.

-yo soy medio demente cuando se trata de armas y eso, hasta pensé que me sobrepase al hacer la mia, pero tu.- dijo señalándome.- creaste un monstruo mata Grimm, me gusta.- termino esta acercándoseme demasiado.

-emmm bueno yo ejejejje.- no sabia que decir al parecer di en el jacktpot de Ruby o algo asi, puesto que tal parecía que la había enamorado o algo.

Mire a los demás y bueno estaban también con la boca abierta por esto.

-mira belleza de ojos plateados, que te parece si vamos a donde tenemos que ir?.- pregunte intentando salir de la situación.

-mmm esta bien pero, después me enseñaras el resto de tus armas porque se que tienes otras amiguito.- dijo tanteándome el cinturón refiriéndose a mis armas, aunque yo junto con Blake y Jaune lo malinterpretamos creyendo que se refería acierta zona de los hombres, ya que sus palabras fueron con mirada seductora.

Cambio de escena.

sountrack: fairy tail dragon slayer theme

Vemos a nuestros protagonistas entrando en la sala principal de Beacon donde se encuentran todos los estudiantes.

-Ruby, por aquí.- llamo yang.- te guarde un lugar.- dijo la rubia tetona mientras saludaba.

-oh chicos disculpen, me tengo que ir.- dijo yendo con su hermana.

-mmm ire mas adelante para ver mejor.- dijo Blake.

-sera mejor que valla con Ruby antes que se meta en problemas con la ice queen.- dije al momento de ver como weiss diviso a Ruby y se acercaba.

-o genial me quede solo de nuevo.- dijo Jaune para empezar a maldecirse sobre donde encontraría chicas para hablar.

Mientras tanto con el dúo de hermanas, y yo.

-como te ha ido en tu primer día hermanita?.- pregunto Yang.

-te refieres a después que me abandonaste y explote?.- pregunto Ruby un poco enojada de brazos cruzados.

-dios ya te deprimiste?.- pregunto yang.

-emm en realidad literalmente exploto e iso un hoyo en el frente de la escuela.- dije llamando la atención de las 2.-sobre todo por el espectáculo de hielo, fuego y rayo y por sobre todo a esa mimada blanca ajajaja.- finalice muriéndome de risa al recordar el suceso.

Ellas me miraron de diferentes maneras, Ruby avergonzada y Yang con duda.

-a que te refieres con eso?.- pregunto yang.

-si es verdad era una gruñona, siempre me insultaba y no paraba.- dijo Ruby enfadada pero salto a los brazos de yang por escuchar algo detrás de ella.

-tu.- hablo weiss con enfado.-tuviste suerte de no bolar todo el peñasco.- termino poniendo su torso al frente mientras miraba con cara de enfado.

-wow deberás explotaste.- dijo una Yang con Ruby en brazos.

En ese momento Weiss saco un folleto y empezó a decirle a Ruby lo que decía a alta velocidad.

-deberás quieres estar a mano con migo?.- pregunto la de blanco.

-emm si.- respondido la de rojo.

-pues entonces léete esto y no me vuelvas a hablar.- dijo dándole el folleto.

-hey perdona Ice queen la culpa la tuviste tu por agitar el dust.- hable llamando su atención.

-oh tu de nuevo? Y como es eso que la culpa la tengo yo.- hablo enfadada mirándome la reina de hielo.

-como que no la tienes?.- pregunte con ceja arqueada.- según este folleto.- dije arrebatando dicho papel de las manos de Ruby.-la compañía Schnee, tu compañía no se hace responsable de los daños por mal uso de dust, aunque no se si aplica para su propia familia.- hable con una sonrisa mirándola.

-aaa tu me sacas de quicio.- dijo la princesa.

-si claro es que no sabes admitir que cometiste un error señorita perfecta.- dije mirándola con cara seria, o bueno debajo de mis lentes ya que me volví a tapar con la capucha y me puse los lentes obscuros.

-em.. Miren creo que empezamos con el pie izquierdo.- hablo Yang llamando la atención de nosotros 3.-porque no empiezan de nuevo e intentan hacerse amigos?.- pregunto la rubia.

sountrack: dragon ball sountrack 6

- _con esta racista? Si claro_.- pensé.

 _-con este idiota? Si claro_.-pensó weiss.

-si gran idea hermana.- hablo Ruby para después intentar presentarse.

-hola Weiss soy Ruby, ¿quieres salir? Podríamos ir a comprar los útiles escolares.- se presento y pregunto intentando ser lo mas amable posible.

-SI¡ y podemos pintarnos las uñas, probarnos ropa y hablar con chicos lindos, como el alto, rubio y deseable por alla.- dijo señalando con el pulgar a Jaune que reacciono cual burro parando la oreja.

-wow enserió?.- pregunto una emocionada Ruby.

- _creo que ya se como terminara esto.-_ dije en mi mente.

Hubo una pausa dramática en la que Weiss puso cara seria y dijo.-no.-

Y con esto, Yang quedo mirando para el lado opuesto, Weiss de brazos cruzados hacia la Izquierda, yo muriéndome de risa en el medio y Ruby deprimida.

Aunque la diversión o desgracia en el caso de Ruby no duro mucho puesto que Ozpin empezó a hablar por el micrófono.

-yo- dijo.

Cambiamos la cámara a una enfocando desde arriba a los estudiantes y a Ozpin principalmente.

sountrack: naruto i said i'm naruto

-Ustedes han viajado, aquí en busca de conocimiento, para perfeccionar su técnica y adquirir nuevas habilidades.-decía mientras todos prestábamos atención.

Cambio de cámara enfocando a todos los personajes relevantes de la serie.

-y cuando terminen, planean dedicar su vida a la protección de las personas.- mientras decía esto todos sonreíamos, era un buen discurso.

-pero cuando los veo, todo lo que miro es energía desperdiciada una necesidad de propósito, de dirección.- sep era un discurso serio y decente, no solo para alentar si no para aprender.

-ustedes asumen que el conocimiento os liberara de ella, pero durante su estancia aquí verán que el conocimiento los llevara a cierto punto y depende de ustedes dar el primer paso.- termino de hablar para darle paso a Glynda.

-Se juntaran en el salón esta noche, mañana comienza su iniciación, estén listos, pueden retirarse.- y con eso también se fue, dejándonos con varias dudas.

-el.. Lucia algo extraño.- menciono Yang refiriéndose al director.

-casi como si el no hubiera estado ahí.- dijo weiss

-soy rubio natural, para que sepas.- interrumpió Jaune causando que Weiss se diera un face palm y Ruby, yo y Yang nos muriéramos de risa.

Cambio de escena en la noche.

sountrack: naruto ost evening

-vemos a un Nero escribiendo algo en su diario, que en realidad era su cuaderno de formulas, ya que precisaba un substituto para su medicina, solo le quedaban 100 jeringas, y eso a largo plazo no iva a durar mucho.

-es como una grannnn pijamada.- dijo Yang en vos alta mientras se tiraba a su saco de dormir llamando mi atención.

-no creo que papa huera aprobado a tanto chico en el mismo cuarto.- respondió Ruby a lo que dijo su hermana.

-entonces es muy sobreprotector, no creo que a ustedes les pase algo con lo fuertes que son.- dije desde una ventana cercana.

-mmm tu si sabes además yo lo apruebo grrr.- dijo mirando a los musculosos sin camisa hasta que Jaune paso por el medio con una pijama rosa.-eujj.-

-que haces?.- pregunto la rubia al ver que su hermana estaba escribiendo.

-a nada una carta para mis compañeros en signal, contándoles como es Beacon y eso.- dijo la reaper en pijama.

-ohh eso es tan tierno.- dijo yang cerrando sus ojos y con una sonrisa hasta que recibió un almohadazo en la cara.

-cállate yo no pude traerme a mis amigos a la escuela, es raro no conocer a alguien aquí.- dijo Ruby enfadada.

-pues ese es el chiste de ir a una escuela nueva duuu.- hable llamando su atención.

-hollé a todo esto porque no te quitas nunca eso de al cara? no se ve quien eres aunque le da un toque de misterio….. me gusta.- dijo Yang con una sonrisa.

-jeje eres tan agresiva como tu hermanita.- mencione recordando lo de antes.

-espera Ruby agresiva?.- pregunto Yang con ceja arqueada.- mi hermana no es agresiva.- dijo mirándola.

Ruby al recordar el suceso, se tapó la cara con su peluche sonrojada.

-espera fuiste agresiva?.- pregunto la rubia impresionada.

-si deberías haberlo visto, tan solo le mostré mis armas le dije que las cree yo mismo, de repente salió con una celebración y unos comentarios subidos de tono mas cierta mirada.-dije con una sonrisa.-a y se me olvidaba la pregunta de las arm.- pero no pude terminar puesto que recibí un peluche en la cara.

-cállate idiota no me refería a eso.- dijo la reaper completamente roja.

-a no? Y entonces porque me tocaste el cinturón e?.- pregunte con una sonrisa devolviéndole el peluche.

Esto sorprendió a Yang en gran medida, Ruby tenia ese lado y no lo sabia?.- _creo que no conozco del todo a mi hermanita_.- pensó mirándola con ojos abiertos.

-yo no dije eso.- intento defenderse Ruby pero para su mala suerte cierta chica de ojos dorados hablo en su contra.

-si lo isiste, yo, el y ese chico rubio estábamos presentes cuando lo isiste.- dijo una Blake, leyendo un libro, que a juzgar por el numero +18 que leí en la punta era uno para adultos.

-tu?.- pregunto Ruby.

-la conoces?.- pregunto Yang con una sonrisa.

-emmm si un poco, nos llevo a mi, Nero y a Jaune al anfiteatro, pero no pude agradecerle.- menciono la oji plata.

-bueno esta es tu oportunidad.- dijo Yang agarrando el brazo de Ruby llevándola a la fuerza con Blake.

sountrack: naruto ost alone

Yo mes le quede mirando, todas ellas e incluso el idiota de Jaune me recordaban a mis camaradas cuando éramos niños.

-si esos son buenos recuerdos.- dije con una sonrisa mirando hacia las estrellas.

En las estrellas se podían ver las siluetas de anivia y mis otros amigos por un breve instante.

Yo al ver esto solo pude dejar escapar una lagrima, ya que si hubiera sabido que esto iba a pasar no hubiera peleado con ellos hasta matarlos, si no que hubiera echo una fiesta de despedida.

En el lado de las chicas Ruby se acordó de mi e iba a invitarme a pasar el rato, pero vio que estaba llorando, ella se preguntó porque, hasta que recordó algo crucial, algo que ella holló mientas estaba con el, Ozpin y Glynda.

El "genocidio" de mi clan.

 **Bueno y con esto terminamos el cap de hoy, espero que les haya gustado gente y hasta la próxima.**


	5. los grimm gigantes

**Hola a todos les traigo un nuevo capitulo de un loco y la rosa. Lamento tardar tanto pero me daba flojera hacerlo XD. Por cierto muchas gracias al usuario** **Daniel Palacio1 por poner mi historia como una te tus favoritas y además fuiste el primero un saludo para ti, no mas demora y comencemos. A se me olvidaba habrá un cambio ya que cometí un fail al hacer las estadísticas de mi champ, y es que es maestro de la medicina 15 no 10, y campeón del mundo 10 no 15 por lo que ya ven. Ahora si comencemos.**

-hola- hablando.

 _-hola-_ pensando.

-hola- llamada o Grimm hablando.

 _-hola-_ Grimm pensando aunque no aparecerá algo asi pronto.

 **-canon impact-** técnica, magia, etc.

 **Capitulo 4: la prueba de iniciación y la locura de los Grimm gigantes.**

Sountrack: naruto ost: naruto daily life.

Yo estaba lavándome los dientes, luego de despertarme e ir al baño como de costumbre.

Lo raro es que me levante primero, luego vinieron 2 personas una chica muyyyyy imperativa y habladora y el pobre diablo de verde que tenia que escucharla, que obviamente era o su novio o su mejor amigo, o ambas cosas.

-no puedo creer que hallamos estado en Beacon por 24h, no es como que nos fueran a correr o algo, digo tu eres el estudiante perfecto y yo, pues, soy yo, pero pues esta bien loco.- decía la peli naranja la cual tenia ojos color turquesa, su ropa parece ser una combinación de mucho con diferentes colores y temas. Lleva un chaleco con cuello negro que acaba en su cintura, Su símbolo , un mazo con un rayo, esta en su espalda, debajo de este lleva dos capas de ropa de color rojo y azul-bajito respectivamente, también viste un top sin mangas blanco que forma un corazón en el pecho, con una manga blanca cortada en cada brazo. Lleva guantes sin dedos en cada mano. Luce una falda rosa en empieza en la cintura y acaba a medio muslo. Sus zapatos son una mezcla de rosa y blanco con cintas rosas y su símbolo en las suelas. Además parece llevar una especie de armadura que empieza a mitad del hombro y cuello y acaba en su cintura. Parece que lleva un moño gris o casi-blanco en la parte de atrás de su falda.

-como la soportas a esa lora hermosa?- pregunte con una sonrisa, intentando no decir cotorra, mirando de reojo al de verde pelinegro, el cual tenia una cola de caballo que acaba a mitad de su espalda. Tenia una línea magenta en el lado izquierdo de su cabello, y sus ojos combinan con esa línea en su cabello, además su ropa parece influenciada por cultura oriental, lo cual me pareció raro y muy confortante. Vestía un frac verde-oscuro de botones en diagonal que por dentro es roja, con negro y adornos dorados mas una pequeña manga rosa. Los adornos bajan por la derecha de su torso y forma un collar negro. El viste negro bajo las mangas del traje, y unos pantalones algo grises con zapatos negros.

 _-nunca creí que el rosa y el verde pudieran combinar tan bien.-_ pensé.

Ese chico me miro raro por como la llame a su amiga y ella? Bueno sonrojada y murmurando cosas como hermosa? Me dijo hermosa? Y cosas asi ya que parecía que nunca se lo decían, seguramente por lo tanto que habla, aunque luego.

-no soy una lora.- dijo está enfadada.- soy una súper cotorra.- grito esta después con una sonrisa y levantando los brazos.

-ok.- fue lo único que dije mientras era una silueta blanca con una gota de sudor mirándola.

El chico solo la miro a ella y luego a mi para luego decir -emmm con paciencia amigo y meditación muuuuucha meditación.- hablo este marchándose.

-e?.- dijo la peli naranja mirando a la puerta.-ey espérame Ren, hasta luego desconocido.- hablo esta mientras lo seguía al otro.-llámame.- finalizo mostrándome la mano por la puerta con la clásica seña de llámame y luego irse.

-es la chica mas rara que e visto.- dije.- y lo peor es que me recuerda a anivia.-recordé mientras le restaba importancia y me terminaba de lavar los dientes.- _lo peor de todo es que asi fue como nos conocimos ella y yo._ \- finalice en mi mente.

Cabe aclarar que solo se me veía la boca ya que me baje la bufanda que obviamente me la subiría al terminar.

Time skip 30 minutos, cambio de escena casilleros.

Sountrack: naruto ost 1 kakashis theme.

Estaba caminando buscando mi casillero donde guardaba mis libros, algo de ropa y mis armas, (si podías poner tus armas en tus casilleros, era lo puto mejor).

- _tun turun turururun tu turun turu emmmmm e aquí a el duo mas conversador de beacon.-_ pensé mientras veía a esa chica y al que creo que se llamaba Ren "hablando", si es que puedes llamar a hablar a una conversación de 1 solo lado.

-YA SE, tendremos algún tipo de señal como una de alerta (suspiro revelador), una señal secreta para que nos podamos encontrar en el bosque.- luego de eso ella se posiciono a una velocidad abismal al lado de el, mientras yo me preguntaba si esta era una de las versiones de pinkie pie.

-puedes imitar a un perezoso? .- pregunto tocándolo con un dedo.

-Nora.- hablo Ren por primera vez.

 _-así que se llama Nor., Nero, Nora, no se por qué pero combina jajajaajja.-_ Pensé muriéndome de risa, aunque me tapaba la boca con 1 mano para que no se enteren que estaba cerca.

-si mi amigo?- pregunto la ahora llamada Nora "tele transportándose" al otro lado de su amigo, con una cara de duda.

-no creo que los perezosos hagan mucho ruido.- dijo este mientras guardaba sus pistolas en sus mangas, dejándolas caer, con una cara de notoria incomodidad obviamente queriendo quitársela de encima.

 _-alguien me puede explicar porque mierda sus pistolas cuchilla, se pueden guardar en sus mangas sin que corte la tela o no se note nada?-_ pensé con cara de duda mirando a la cámara.

(autor: es una puta animación clasificada de tipo anime, de cazadores en un mundo futurista y surrealista con una luna echa pedazos, construida por un albino estadounidense, otaku con pinta de coreano no gilipollas, que esperabas? Realismo?).

Si se termina repetir sountrack.

 _-en eso te doy la razón.-_ respondí con una gota en la nuca y ojos serados con una cara de soy idiota.

Cuando Ren dijo eso, Nora movió los ojos de lado a lado, buscando como salir de esa, hasta que.-es por eso que seria perfecto.- grito con una sonrisa con brazos al aire.-nadie sospechara que trabajamos juntos.- decía.

-ejem hollé hermosura de linda voz, no deberías gritar tus planes, sobre todo si estas en un espacio lleno de gente.- hable recargado en una pared mirándolos.

-ermmm.- trato de hablar Nora pero se detuvo cuando escucho algo _.- dijo hermosa voz?-_

-jeje es verdad, pero no eres muy adulador?.- pregunto Ren con ceja arqueada no creyéndose que le dijera eso a Nora.

-mientras sea linda fuerte e inteligente me da igual, aunque hago excepciones abecés.- hable con una sonrisa bajo mi bufanda.

-ejejejeje veo que eres un poco adulador y ese toque de misterio que tienes al no dejar ver nada de ti es interesante la verdad, pero sobre todo curioso, muy muy curioso quieres ser mi amigo?- decía todo de forma rápida, aunque al final freno un poco y me extendió la mano.

-jeje si no hay problema, soy Nero Darknes, un placer cotorrita.- respondí el saludo a mi manera.

Esta solo sonreía aunque sus mejillas siempre anaranjadas se obscurecían un poco.

-hollé Nora te dejo con el o bienes?- pregunto Ren un poco lejos.

-e? no espérame.- decía Nora corriendo a por el verde.-llámame.- dijo Nora, mientras me hacia dicha seña con la mano.

-creo que esto lo vivi hace 30 minutos.- pensé con una notable gota de sudor.

Sountrack: naruto ost: i said I'm naruto

-Bueno a buscar mi casillero.- dije pero luego note que estaba en frente de el justo al lado del de Ruby, pero se preguntaran como sabes eso? Bueno ella estaba en el XDDD.

-emmm, hola ojos de plata.- salude.

-hola.- respondió.

-sep eres muyyy adulador.- dijo Yang que estaba detrás de Ruby.

-jeje lo se pero como siempre dice la gente, el mar es grande pero los peces pasan rápido.- dije de ojos cerrados mientras levantaba un dedo.- a si mi casillero.- hable mientras lo habría.

-nadie dice eso.- dijo Ruby.

-lo se me lo acabo de inventar.- hable sacando mis cosas que se ve que OZ guardo al mandar a recoger nuestras maletas.

-te lo acabas de inventar es enserió?- pregunto Yang.

-si no es un poco obvio que hablo enserió?- le pregunte con cara neutra.

-emmm bueno, Ruby hoy no luces un poco alegre?- cambio de tema Yang para asi no quedar mas mal.

-pero no me cambies el tema asi.- hable rápido de una forma muy cómica, con ojos y dientes de tiburón.

-je si no mas charlas o incomodas presentaciones, hoy dejare que mi querida sea la que hable.- dijo todo esto mientras sacaba a **cresent rose** y la acariciaba como si fuera sagrada.

Yo y Yang vimos esto con una gota de sudor.(si aparecerán muchas gotas de sudor en la nuca en mi fanfic, mi objetivo con esto? Un record güines. OK NO XD)

-si pero recuerda que tu no eres la única que hará la iniciación.- dije apoyándome en el casillero mirándola de brazos cruzados.

-es verdad si quieres crecer tendrás que conocer gente y trabajar en equipo.- termino Yang.

Sountrack: bleach ost: comical world

-Aagghhhhh hablan como papa.- dijo esta mientras guardaba su arma en el casillero con fuerza fastidiada.

-para empezar que tiene que ver conocer gente con pelear?- pregunto levantando los brazos.- y en segunda, yo no necesito gente para crecer, yo, tomo, leche.- decía esta primero señalándonos y lo ultimo cruzándose de brazos con una sonrisa orgullosa de sus palabras.

 _-RLY?-_ pensé mientras se alejaba la cámara para enfocar mi cara que tenia una cara reflejando ese pensamiento.

-hollé Ruby no deberías decir eso, los compañeros son la parte mas importante ya que sola no tendrás a nadie que te cubra la espalda de las oleadas de Grimm.- hable captando su atención.

-pero yo puedo cuidarme sola.- dijo esta.

-contra una marea de 100 o mas Grimm?- pregunte con una ceja arqueada detrás de mis lentes.

-ermm.- no pudo responder, luego miro a Yang buscando ayuda.

-eee bueno miren que tal cuando formemos equipos? Podrías estar en el mío o en el de Nero.- dijo esto ultimo mirándome con una sonrisa.

-mmm quizás si tengas razón.- decía Ruby mientras se daba la vuelta pensativa.

-quizás hacer equipo con alguien mas ya sabes para obtener experiencia?- pregunte yo levantando algo la mano.

-si es verdad.- dijo Yang apoyando mi idea mientras se arreglaba un poco el pelo.

-oigan los 2 me están diciendo que no quieren estar en mi equipo?- pregunto poniendo los brazos en su cintura, mientras nos miraba.

-emmm no claro que no.- decía Yang.

-por mi encantado de estar contigo, pero no creo que los equipos sean a elección, mas bien serán aleatorios, por eso te digo que te prepares.- hable dejando de recostarme en el casillero.

-si, asi es, también te ayudaría a salir de tu cascaron.- dijo Yang, aunque esto no fue bien recibido por Ruby.

- _que mala elección de palabras.-_ pensé al ver lo directa que fue Yang con su hermana.

-¿Qué?.- exclamo Ruby, asustando a su hermana que retrocedió un poco.- Yo no necesito salir de mi cascaron es absolutamente.- pero fue interrumpida por cierto rubio.

-RIDUCULO.- dijo este terminando la frase de la reaper, mientras pasaba por el frente nuestro.

Sountrack: dragon ball sountrack 6

-no hay forma de que halla puesto mis cosas en el casillero numero 636, recordaría haber tenido que contar tan lejos- decía este mientras se quejaba.

Yo, Yang y Ruby nos quedamos un unos signos de interrogación mirándolo, aunque era curioso como cada uno era del color que representábamos, Ruby el rojo, Yang el amarillo y yo? Bueno era una mezcla de rojo con negro que parecía color sangre.

-Mejor lo ayudamos antes que pierda la cabeza o algo.-dije haciendo reír a Ruby y Yang-hey amigo.- lo llame.

Este me miro señalándose.-si?- pregunto.

-Ozpin agarro nuestras cosas y las puso en nuestros casilleros, así que no te preocupes.- dije mientras me acercaba con Ruby y Yang detrás.

-pero eso no es violación a la privacidad?- pregunto exaltado con duda.

-sep. Pero es mas rápido.- dije encogiéndome de hombros.

-eee.-trato de replicar.- no puedo responder a ese argumento.- dijo con un aura azul.

-si que eres un poco tonto.- hablo Ruby deprimiendo aun mas a Jaune.

Yo y la rubia tetona nos reímos un poco por esto, pero nos llamo la atención algo.

-a si que Pyrrha, as pensado en unirte a un equipo? Estoy seguro que todos querrían unirse a ti, un individuo tan fuerte y de clase como tu.- decía Weiss hablando un una pelirroja, una cola de caballo mas unos vividos ojos verdes. Además tenia sombra de ojos verde-ligero alrededor de las esquinas superiores de sus ojos. Ella era alta y algo musculosa en comparación con la mayoría de las chicas de Beacon.

Su parte superior consiste en dos capas. La capa superior es un top café-suave sin tirantes partido en dos verticalmente con algunos patrones en bronce. Esta podría ser una pieza de algodón o armadura de metal pues parece estar algo rígida, manteniendo su forma sin un soporte, esta capa además parece tener un tipo de revestimiento o pequeños, bordados alrededor el cual también podría ser costura pesada. La capa de abajo es un cuello-V de bronce-bajito.-viste una elástica, roja Linea-A minifalda que acaba a medio muslo y unas mangas cortadas de color café en ambos brazos. También tiene un gran paño rojo hasta los tobillos que parece estar enredado alrededor de su falda.

En su cadera derecha hay una pequeña placa de bronce circular al lado opuesto donde el cinturón se abrocha. La placa muestra su símbolo "Escudo y lanza". Ella viste una adorno de bronce alrededor de su cabeza, detrás de sus orejas y debajo del flequillo. Un par de pequeñas, verdes esmeraldas en forma de lágrima que cuelgan de su adorno con cadenas. Además lleva un gran collar de bronce y un brazalete de bronce en la parte alta de su brazo izquierdo.

Ella tiene unas elaboradas rodilleras que empiezan debajo de la mitad del muslo, continuando hasta las botas y un par de _cuisses_ a la mitad del muslo y acaban algo debajo de sus rodillas. También lleva una muñequera de bronce sobre su manga derecha, la que parece se desconecta y conecta de su escudo fácilmente. Sus botas son cafés con un corte en bronce combinando con su falda y mangas, hasta llegar a la mitad de la pantorrilla.

 _-No es como el resto del elenco femenino, usa armadura y le queda muy bien._ \- pensé con una sonrisa pero me quedo una duda.-Pyrrha donde escuche ese nombre?.- murmure. Aunque también escuche a Yang murmurar algo parecido.

-no estoy segura, planeaba dejar que las piezas cayeran en su lugar esta vez.- dijo la de armadura, la única chica con conciencia en la protección de Beacon.

-bueno… estaba pensando que podríamos hacer equipo juntas.- dijo la peli blanca, buscando al mejor para no quedarse con la "mierda".

 _-aaa ya recuerdo quien es, puta zorra oportunista esa ice queen.-_ pensé al recordar donde escuche o mejor dicho leí ese nombre.

-wow bueno eso seria grandioso.- dijo la pelirroja con algo de sarcasmo y desinterés?

- _mmmm quizás no sea el tipo de chica amable, puede que sea una creída por ese tono, o quizás_.- seguí analizándola mentalmente.

Sountrack: naruto ost: nine tail demon fox

-genial.- dijo Weiss para luego darse la vuelta y ponerse en una pose de plan malvado extraña junto con una cara muy rara, mientras le salían nubes tormentosas detrás.-esto será perfecto, la mas lista de la clase, combinada con la mas fuerte de la clase, juntas seremos imparables ya lo puedo ver seremos populares, celebridades, seremos calificaciones PERFECTAS, nadie se interpondrá entre nosotros.- decía en voz baja Weiss mientras planeaba su futuro.

Cambio de sountrack: bleach comical world

-emmm.- intento hablar Ruby.

-no se da cuenta que hay gente escuchándola?.- pregunto Yang señalándola.

-no se las princesas son asi, normalmente la gente cuerda se aleja de ellas por esto.- le dije en voz baja mientras ponía el dorso de una mano cerca de mi boca, para que la peliblanca no me escuchara, todo esto mientras todos incluso Pyrrha, teníamos una gota en la nuca, (o bueno en el caso de la pelirroja en la frente, ya que la cámara no era mágica XD).

-sabes quien sería genial? Yo Jaune Arc a su servicio.-bueno todos menos Jaune que en si era un completo idiota, el cual por cierto se puso de mano apoyada en el casillero, intentando ligar con la ice queen.

Esta tan solo se dio la vuelta para mirarlo con desagrado.

-tu de nuevo?- pregunto la peliblanca de ojos cruzados y ceño fruncido.

-un gusto conocerte Jaune.-se intento presentar Pyrrha poniéndose al lado de Weiss saludando al rubio.

-aja claro…. Asi que..- dijo este ignorando olímpicamente a la pelirroja moviéndola a un lado con la mano.

-el acaba de hacer lo que creo que acaba de hacer?- pregunto Ruby, mientras veía a Jaune intentar ligar con la peli blanca además de intentar invitarla a su equipo.

-sep. La a ignorado completamente.- dijo Yang con cara neutra.

-dios este pibe es subnorputomal.- pensé antes de acercarme, a ese idiota.

-wowowow para tu carro amigo, que crees que haces ignorando asi a la señorita que intento presentarse formalmente?- pregunte mientras me acercaba haciendo que todos los presentes me prestaran atención.

-de echo el no izo nada malo, además e oído que los equipos son de 4, a si que no hay problema, además no me molesta su actitud.- intento defender Pyrrha al idiota de Jaune.

-enserió? Intentas defenderlo a pesar de que te ignoro de esa forma?- pregunte y esta solo me asintió dando una respuesta afirmativa.-dios linda si que tienes corazón de oro.- dije sonrojándola, sin querer ya que ese comentario fue por puro reflejo.

Sountrack: bleach ost: oh so tired

-pero yo bueno lo siento.- se intento disculpar el rubio dándose cuenta de su error pero no pudo terminar ya que fue interrumpido por la blanca, la cual nos separo a mi y a la "valkiria" (como a mi me gusta llamarla).

-espera un momento, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?- pregunto esta de brazos cruzados mirándome.

Yo solo me le quede mirando, aunque por cortesía respondí.-Nero Darknes señorita.- dije presentándome adecuadamente.

-pues Nero, tienes alguna idea de a quien le estas intentando ligar?- me pregunto seria.

-emmm si la que termino primera en su clase de Sanctum, también campeona del torneo de Mistral por 4 años seguidos Pyrrha Nikos, la cual esta también en las portadas de los cereales mas horribles que halla probado.- dije recordando lo mal que sabían esas mierdas.

-em si no eran buenos para nadie.- dijo esta.

-Yang, Ruby y Jaune se sorprendieron de quien era ella.

- _ya decía que nos sonaba de algo.-_ pensaron las 2 primeras.

-O eras tu la de la portada de esos cereales?- o bueno Jaune es un caso relativamente especial.

Weiss se me quedo mirando.-entonces si sabes todo eso, ¿crees que ella siquiera debería estar en tu equipo?- pregunto la blanca con el seño fruncido.

-mmm la verdad no, simple y llanamente porque no la quiero en mi equipo.- dije haciendo caer las mandíbulas de todos.

Pyrrha se quedo en shock, .- porque no?- nadie le había dicho nada como eso nunca, por lo que sin darse cuenta pregunto sonando como ofendida como una creída, aunque sin intención de hacer eso.

-porque? Jaja que pregunta tan tonta, pa que quiero a la mejor que seguramente por la actitud que demuestra ahora sea una creída por ganar un estúpido torneo en mi equipo? Prefiero a alguien novato para ir de a poco si no tendría todo regalado.- dije haciendo que las mandíbulas de todos caiga al suelo.

-yo espera yo no.- intento defenderse ya que la conversación tomo un rumbo muy malo para ella.

 _-wow no sabia que era a si la campeona de mistral.-_ pensaron Ruby y Yang a la vez.

-eres un irrespetuoso ella tiene todo el derecho después de todo gano el torneo 4 veces.- hablo Weiss levantando la voz.

Sountrack. Naruto ost: glued state

-mira copo de nieve, lo diré asi los títulos de campeonato y de heredera como tu, me valen una mierda.- dije con cara seria congelándola por el tono que use.

-wow amigo no tienes que ser tan duro.- intentaba aligerar las cosas Jaune, aunque sin resultado.

-mira bien niño lo dire asi, en Beacon vinimos a aprender a pelear contra esas mierdas que amenazan al mundo y lo único que importa es la compatibilidad de las personas, además del trabajo en equipo, no títulos de mierda que hacen que los desconocidos valgamos menos que un beowolf partido a la mitad.-dije serio y un poco enojado al recordar los inicios de los campeonatos del mundo de yggdrasil o a los imbéciles que tenían objetos tremendos solo por tener títulos en otros juegos, o mucha plata por ser herederos o dueños de compañías.

Mi comentario dejo helados a todos ya que era la simple y llana verdad, la gente con títulos normalmente opacaba a los desconocidos.

-emm no crees que estas siendo un poco brusco?- pregunto Ruby tímidamente.

-no, odio a la gente que se cree mucho solo por sus títulos ya sean merecidos.-esto lo dije mirando a Pyrrha.-o heredados.-y esto otro mirando a Weiss.

-yo lo siento no quería hablarte asi.- decía esta intentando disculparse puesto que quería dar una buena primera impresión y termino cegándola en grande.

Repetir tema si se termina.

-esta bien.- hable llamando su atención.-siempre y cuando no te jactes de los demás como toda una idiota como esta.- dije esto señalando a la blanca, mientras esta decía hollé.-estaremos en paz.-finalice con una sonrisa.

-Errmm esta bien no lo are de nuevo.- decía esta intentando sonreír.

De repente los parlantes sonaron señal que se activaron para un anuncio.

 _-puto sonido agudo de mierda.-_ pensé mientras me agarraba las orejas.

-a todos los estudiantes de primer grado, por favor preséntense en el barranco para la iniciación, repito todos los estudiantes de primero al barranco para la iniciación.\- hablo Ozpin por los altavoces.

Sountrack: naruto ost: afternoon konoha.

-o ejeje creo que ya tenemos que irnos.- hablo Yang intentando quitar el mal ambiente.

-si es verdad, un consejo no piensen que podrán elegir sus equipos, ya que será obvio que es aleatorio solo un tonto lo pensaría.- hable aunque mirando a jaune y Weiss.

-emm yo no lo sabia eso me hace tonta?- pregunto Ruby con las manos en la cintura.

-yo tampoco.- dijo Yang igual.

-ni yo.- dijo Pyrrha.

-es joda no? Me están diciendo que no se dieron cuenta? De Ruby puedo entenderlo no tiene mucha experiencia en cosas de este tipo, ¿pero de ustedes?.- pregunte con una cara de ¿RLY?

-no lo sabíamos idiota.- dijo Weiss enfadada porque este "descerebrado" las llamo idiotas a todas.

-aaaaaa saben que? Me largo, estoy arto que la gente no use la lógica, luego me dicen a mi que soy idiota por usar esos consumibles.- dije largándome arto de la estupidez de la gente. (la verdad nunca fui bueno para soportar la estupidez ajena).

Todos y digo todos se me quedaron mirando mientras me marchaba.

-saben.- dijo Ruby llamando la atención de todos.-creo que si era un poco obvio lo de los equipos.- decía esta mientras empezaba a caminar con las demás y el retarded rubio detrás.

-si creo que lo era.- dijo Pyrrha de acuerdo con Ruby.

-pero porque lo defienden nos insulto.- dijo la peli blanca enojada.

-creo que fue un comentario de reflejo yo abecés los ago, mas teniendo en cuenta la situación.-dijo Yang.

Weiss intento responder a eso pero no pudo en su lugar respondió un –hmph.- y camino mas rápido hacia el barranco.

-creo que todos empezamos con el pie izquierdo.-dijo Jaune un poco decaído por como se fue formando la situación.

Time skip, 5 minutos cambio de escena barrancos.

Sountrack: naruto ost: sasuke theme.

Vemos a todos los de primero, en una fila horizontal sobre unas plataformas, en frente de Ozpin y Glynda mientras el primero daba su discurso de maestro.

-por años, ustedes an entrenado para ser guerreros y hoy, sus habilidades serán evaluadas en el bosque esmeralda.- termino Ozpin.

-ahora, se que muchos de ustedes han oído rumores sobre la asignación de equipos.- empezó a hablar Glynda.-bueno, permítanme terminar con su confusión, a cada uno de ustedes se les dará un equipo, hoy.- esto ultimo lo dijo levantando un poco la cabeza como para añadir drama.

-que? Uhhh.- se quejo Ruby.

-estos equipos permanecerán el resto de su tiempo aquí en Beacon, a si que mejor emparéjense con quien puedan trabajar bien.- finalizo Ozpin.

-Como el primero que nos encontremos en el bosque es nuestro camarada?- pregunte de forma sarcástica.

-es exactamente eso señor Nero.- dijo Glynda.

Todos y lo digo enserió todos nos quedamos de boca abierta y ojos en blanco ante esto mientras a la pobre Ruby se le rompía la pantalla como si le hubieran tirado una piedra.

-que?.- pregunto esta exaltada.

-ves te lo dije.- le hablo Nora a Ren.

-LOL- fue lo único que salió de mi boca.

-después que se emparejen diríjanse al extremo norte del bosque.- hablaba Ozpin de nuevo llamando nuestra atención, mientras la cámara enfocaba el bosque.-encontraran oposiciones en el camino, no duden en destruir todo a su paso, o morirán.- dijo como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo.

Jaune tan solo se rio nervioso ante esto y yo sonreí de forma salvaje.

Serán monitoreados y calificados por la duración de su iniciación, pero los instructores no intervendrán.- dijo el peli plata mientras le daba un sorbo a su te.- encontraran un templo abandonado al final del camino, que contiene una cantidad de reliquias, cada pareja deberá agarrar 1 y regresar a la sima del barranco en menos de 40 minutos, guardaremos ese objetivo al igual que su posición y los calificaremos apropiadamente.- termino aunque.- a se me olvidaba, como este año somos un numero impar de estudiantes lo cual no a pasado en mucho tiempo.- dijo mirándonos de reojo.-hay un reto especial para aquel que encuentre la reliquia oculta, aunque e de advertir que nadie la a encontrado pues no se encuentra en la zona objetivo y desaparecerá a los 20 minutos, de comenzar la iniciación.- dijo Ozpin con una sonrisa.

-ósea que es el reto para ver quien es el mejor, pero por sobre todo quien es el mas inteligente al buscar?- pregunte con una sonrisa divertida.

Sountrack: naruto: tenten theme

-exacto señor Nero. Veo que tiene buen ojo para estas cosas.- decía Ozpin mirándome.-bueno alguna otra pregunta?-

-si umm señor.- decía Jaune levantando la mano.

-bien, ahora tomes sus posiciones.- corto Ozpin a Jaune ignorándolo olímpicamente.

- _a que jode_.- pensé mirando la depresión del rubio al ser ignorado.

Y con esto todos nos posicionamos, Nora como si fuera a hacer una carrera, Ren en una posición para acuchillar con sus pistolas (si acuchillar con una puta pistola XD), un peli naranja con armadura en una pose de sumo, Yang en una de boxeo, Ruby preparada para agarrar su **cresent rose** en cualquier momento, Blake la gata que no vemos desde hace tiempo agarrando su pistola como si fuera a desenfundar una katana, Weiss algo parecido aunque mas un estilo occidental y yo? con una mano en mis bolsillos preparando mis zembons y mi mano derecha con un bisturí ya preparado y en cuando a Jaune? Preguntando cosas como es seguro esto como vamos a bajar? Aunque se le fue respondido todo cuando los estudiantes fueron mandados a volar, por la plataforma que era un jodido resorte.

-em señor como aterrizaremos? nos dan un paracaídas?.- preguntada el miedoso rubio.

-no, encontraras tu propia estrategia de aterrizaje.- decía oz mientras la cámara enfocaba a Weiss impulsada.

-solo caeremos?- dijo jaune mientras la cámara enfocaba a Nora que celebraba al ser mandada a volar.

-exacto.- luego se ve a Blake y el peli naranja sumo ser mandados a volar.

-a aja.- decía Jaune no muy convencido de haber sido buena idea entrar a beacon.

En ese momento Yang nos guineo el ojo a Ruby y a mi mientras se ponía unos lentes obscuros y era mandada a volar mientras gritaba con diversión, para luego la ojos plateados mirar con una sonrisa un poco de reto a mi y también salir disparada.

-y exactamente como quieres que..- no pudo terminar de hablar el Rubio antes de salir volando y gritando mientras daba vueltas

-oz eres un malnacido de primera y eso me encanta.- dije antes de salir volando.

Ozpin tan solo sonrió al raro cumplido mientras se daba vuelta mirando a sus estudiantes hacer la de voz de toey story mientras tomaba de su café.

Cambio de escena, aire.

Sountrack: dragon ball sountrack 7

Yo estaba, tranquilo disfrutando de la vista a alta velocidad cuando se me ocurrió una idea.

 _-esto será peligroso, puesto que con mis restricciones me costara una gran cantidad de mana un 70% para ser exactos.-_ pensé pensando en aplicar magia de alto nivel para buscar el objeto mas rápido desde el aire **.-maximizar magia parar tiempo.-** exclame pero se preguntaran, ¿porque no se quito sus restricciones para hacer tal hechizo? Bueno porque no se le ocurrió XD.

-wow.- fue lo único que pude exclamar al ver como se veía todo.-haber veamos.- murmure para empezar a ver a mi alrededor, localizando un posible escondite de la reliquia.-pffff ajajajaja dios Jaune que cara tienes ajajajajaj.- fue lo único que pude razonar al ver al rubio con los cachetes y boca reaccionando a la alta velocidad y su postura rara _.-bueno haber los equipos, Ruby esta a punto de entrar en el bosque al igual que Blake y Yang parece que seguirá volando, Pyrrha tal parece que se chocara con algunos arboles, Jaune bueno esta en lo suyo y Weiss esta usando un glifo para frenar su caída.-_ pensaba mientras analizaba la situación de los demás.

-pero donde mierda esta esa reliquia?- dije entrecerrando los ojos.-un momento no habrá sido lo suficiente hijo de puta para.- hable dándome la vuelta mirando el inicio, y efectivamente hay había un pequeño altar.-Ozpin malnacido.-grite. y con eso el tiempo parado se termino, al momento que yo quitaba mis restricciones para usar mi fuerza de mago nivel 100 para impulsarme.- **sky walk.** \- exclame al detenerme, para luego retroceder.

-que demonios?- exclamo Ozpin agarrándose el corazón, sintiendo como se paraba el tiempo por una fluctuación de magia enorme y luego volver a la normalidad.

-que sucede?-exclamo Glynda al ver a Oz asi.

-nada no es nada.-dijo este recuperando la compostura, aunque se le notaba el sudor y la mirada de asombro y miedo que tenia al sentir ese poder, igual o mayor a so yo original.

-seguro? No te ves.-iva a replicar Glynda hasta que escucho algo detrás.

-OZPIN MALNACIDO, COMO QUIERES QUE ENCONTREMOS LA RELIQUIA SI ESTA EN EL PUTISIMO INICIO ANORMAL?.- preguntaba yo mientras pateaba el aire.

Estos 2 se sorprendieron, de como regrese caminando por el aire Literalmente.

-como eso es.-intento hablar Ozpin no entendiendo lo que veía, ya que no estaba prestando atención, a mi **sky walk** si no a la gran cantidad de mana que me rodeaba.- _fue el, el que iso eso?-_ pregunto a si mismo en su mente.

-imposible.-termino la frase Glynda creyendo que Oz se refería a mi pateo de aire.

Y con eso descendí al altar en la parte de abajo.

-bueno aquí estamos, ¿y nuestro premio es?- decía pero mi sonrisa se fue por el garete al ver la "Reliquia".

 _-una puta pieza de ajedrez del rey antigua es enserio?-_ pensaba mientras veía la agrietada pieza.-bueno al menos es blanca, mi favorita lo cual me dicta buena suerte.- dije al agarrarla puesto que las blancas empiezan primero. (no sean mal pensados no es un chiste racista).

-bueno, ahora a volar para el otro lado.- dije al momento que me volvía a poner mis restricciones puesto que quería probar algo.

-veamos.- saque un lanzador de pociones de mi espalda idéntico al de Pip de paladis.- **Roket jump.-** y con eso me impulse repitiendo la "técnica", si se le podía llamar asi a impulsarte con las explosiones de un lanzador de pociones con munición explosiva de dust.

-creo que tenemos a un individuo que completo el reto y en tiempo record.-dijo Ozpin con cara neutra viendo como me iva _.-habrá sido mi imaginación.-_ pensó al no ver mas esa aura de mana.

Sountrack: naruto shikamaru theme.

Mientras daba saltos explosivos por los arboles logre divisar a Ruby que se encontró primero con Weiss.-dios puede tener mas mala suerte?-pensé al ver a la pobre reaper para luego bajar, aunque sin querer me adelante cayendo al lado de cierta pelirroja.

Esta solo se sorprendió al verme.-o hola.- dijo tímidamente esta.

-Hola linda valkiria.- salude con un ademan.

-tal parece que aun no tienes equipo.- dijo empezando a caminar.

-en realidad.- dije sacando la reliquia.-ya complete el reto por lo que creo que estaré solo como apoyo de los equipos o algo asi.- dije sorprendiéndola.

-pero acabamos de empezar¡.- grito exaltada sin creerse lo que veía.

-wow calma la vi de casualidad cuando saltamos el maldito de Oz la puso justo en el inicio en la parte baja del barranco.-dije y con eso explicando porque nadie completaba el reto.

-ou bueno, eso esta bien creo.- decía esta un poco incomoda desde hace un rato, o bueno desde que me vio.

-sabes? Lamento llamarte creída antes y todo eso, es solo que con esa heredera malcriada mas la situación y recuerdos, bueno ya sabes.- dije intentando disculparme por lo de antes.

Pyrrha vio por un momento una esperanza de solucionar el malentendido anterior y hablo a alta velocidad.-no no pasa nada fui yo la que hablo en un mal tono.- dacia mientras agitaba los brazos en frente de ella.

-jeje eres graciosa me agradas.-dije con una sonrisa.-mejor nos presentamos adecuadamente soy Nero Darknes farmacéutico a su servicio.-dije dándole n saludo.(si farmacéutico)

-Pyrrha Nikos campeona de Mistral un gusto.- dijo esta correspondiendo el saludo.

Ambos nos quedamos mirando para luego echarse a reir.

Sountrack: naruto ost jiraiya theme

-sep creo que me caes muy bien, sabes no te an dicho que tienes una muy buena personalidad?-pregunte intentando empezar la conversación como mejor sabia mientras avanzábamos, obviamente empezando por ligar si señor.

-jeje si me lo dicen abecés.-decía esta mientras se frotaba un poco la nuca, pero luego vio algo que le recordó lo que estaba buscando.

-a si me olvide de el jeje.- dijo al momento de ver hacia arriba a un Jaune empalado de la camisa con su lanza.

-em Hola.- dijo este.

-creo que ya se quien es tu compañero.- dije mientras la veía bajarlo.

-sep el fue el primero con que ise contacto visual aunque fue mas para salvarlo de una mala caída.- decía Pyrrha con sinceridad aunque esto deprimió a Jaune.

-de repente este, choco entra una rama lastimándolo en a cara.-

-Porque no activaste tu aura?-pregunto Pyrrha dudosa.

-aura?-pregunto Jaune.

- _dios este pibe se coló en Beacon con papeles falsos o que?_ \- pensé fastidiado de la inutilidad del "paladin" como me gustaba llamarlo.(y otra vez nuestro prota acierta en algo.)

-como que que es? Es la representación de nuestra alma nuestro ser.-decía Pyrrha exaltada puesto que se sorprendía que un aspirante a cazador no supiera que era el aura.

-hollé tu por casualidad, de verdad entraste a Beacon legalmente?-pregunte de brazos cruzados.

Jaune retrocedió incomodo, y no era para menos lo habían descubierto.

-e bueno yo esto.- intentaba defenderse pero no podía.

-es, es verdad eso Jaune?-pregunto Pyrrha seria.

-si lo es, lo que sucede es que quería enorgullecer el legado de mi familia, quería ser alguien¡.- decía este.-pero veo que no se va a poder.- finalizo triste.

-yo no creo eso.-dije llamando la atención de los 2.

-pero el no tiene experiencia de cazador, como crees que pueda permanecer aquí?- pregunto la peli roja dudosa.

(nota del autor: la razón por la que la Pyrrha esta siendo tan dura con Jaune a diferencia de la serie original, es simplemente que ella en este fanfic no tubo la oportunidad de conocerlo adecuadamente y no lo vio mejorar con el paso del tiempo, por lo que al enterarse prematuramente de la trampa que izo para entrar a beacon se enojo, ya que será considerada y buena gente pero no estúpida, nadie dejaría a un civil sin entrenamiento entrar a esta academia)

-despierta su aura y veremos si tiene el potencial para quedarse o no.- sugerí.

Sountrack: naruto shipuden: senya (itachi theme)

La amazona, bajo la cabeza pensando en la propuesta, para luego mirarme y asentir.

-bien Jaune esto no te dolerá ni un poco.- dijo aunque por la cara de miedo del Rubio no le creía ni un pelo.

La peli roja coloco las manos en su frente y hombro, conectándose con Jaune para desbloquear su aura.

 _-a si que eso fue lo que iso Coco cuando me pidió que cerrara los ojos.-_ pensé examinando el procedimiento

-wow tienes una gran cantidad de aura.- dijo Pyrrha al abrir los ojos asombrada por el gran resplandor blanco de Jaune que le curo la herida de la cara.

-supongo que esto significa que no diremos nada.- hable llamando la atención de ambos.

-pero porque?- pregunto un Jaune confuso pensando en que lo iban a delatar.

-por la gran cantidad de aura, si tuvieras el promedio o menos te hubiera mandado con Oz, pero veo que ese no será el caso, tu aura es grande lo suficiente para defenderte y tal parece que con el tiempo mejoraras lo suficiente como para compensar la falta de habilidad.-dije calmándolo y quitando sus dudas.

-eso significa que guardaremos el secreto no?-pregunto la pelirroja con una sonrisa.

-sep.- afirme.

-oh gracias muchas gracias chicos se los agradezco demasiado.- decía Jaune contento, como si le hubieran salvado la vida de un ejercito de Grimm.

-pero a la próxima no mientas asi, que te puedes morir.-dijo la valkiria regañando a el rubio el cual se deprimió nuevamente.

-ajajaja ustedes si que me agradan.- dije riendo pero luego puse una cara seria.-será mejor que se preparen tenemos compañía.- dije dándome la vuelta.

Sountrack: dino crisis 2 three's crowd

Se escuchaban gruñidos por todos los ángulos, además de verse unos ojos rojos por doquier, hasta que se vio como un beowolf salía de los arbustos, rugiendo.

-o dios o dios.- decía jaune sacando su espada y escudo.

-tal parece que estamos rodeados.- decía Pyrrha sacando su lanza y escudo.

-ni tanto solo son unos rasos, nos encargamos fácil.- dije sacando unas zembon y mi bisturí derecho.

Luego de la preparación los beowolf saltaron hacia nosotros, eran un total de 20 rasos, 8 vs Pyrrha, 3 vs Jaune, y 9 para mi.

-usen sus escudos.- dije para luego lanzar 4 zembon matand luego lanzarme con mi visturi matando de forma elegante a 4 mas.

-wow eres bueno.- dijo Pyrrha al mientras le lanzaba el escudo a un beowolf en el cual revoto rompiéndole el cuello golpeando a 2 mas para después volver hacia la peli roja, que mato a 3 con su lanza, para finalizar después transformándola en un puto winchester y empezar a disparar matando al resto.

-wow.- dijo jaune haciéndome caso, frenándole la zarpa a un Grimm para luego cortarle la cabeza con su espada.-esto es genial.-decía, haciendo una copia de la pasiva de jinx, (comienza a emocionarte) para después encargarse de otro beowolf de igual manera, aunque con el ultimo no tubo tanta suerte pues de logro dar un garraso.

-a maldición.- dijo.-para luego pararse e ir a por el.-aaaaaa-el muy suertudo logrando frenar un segundo zarpaso con su escudo, apuñalo al Grimm en el cuello matándolo al instante.

-bueno y con eso nos falta 1.- dije mirando al que faltaba el cual dudaba si ir o no.

-mmm a juzgar por esas pequeñas protuberancias en procesos de ser pinchos de hueso esta en proceso para ser alfa interesante.- pensé para luego sacar mi lanza pociones de mi espalda.

-sorry bro.- fue lo único que dije al momento de dispararle, haciéndolo explotar.

Fin del sountrack.

-wowww eso si que es genial.-dijo Jaune asombrado.

-sep. **Matilda** es una de mis armas favoritas.- dije guardándola.

-matilda?- pregunto Pyrrha, por el extranio nombre, ya que como recordaran en este mundo todos los putos nombres son colores.

-quería ser original.- dije encogiéndome de hombros.

-bueno tal parece que nuestros amigos se están divirtiendo también.- mencione mientras escuchaba disparos.

-si deben de estar pasando algunas dificultades.- dijo Jaune.

-na unos rasos no son un problema para las otras chicas, en especial la peliblanca creida.-dije con una sonrisa.

-wow espera, no era que te disgustaba o algo?-pregunto la Pelirrija al ver esta contradicción.

-mira la odiare por su actitud y todo pero se reconocer cuando alguien es fuerte y ella lo es.-finalice con los ojos entrecerrados.

-mmmmm eso es genial.- intentaba colarse Jaune en la conversación.

-saben? Mejor vayámonos a la zona de reliquias, quizás si llegamos primero nos den un bono.- mencione empezando a caminar.

-es verdad lo olvidaba.- hablo Pyrrha para después seguirme, al igual que Jaune.

En ese mismo momento, en el barranco.

-no me imagino al joven Ren soportando a la señorita Nora.- decía Glynda, mientras miraba las cámaras por su scroll.

-aun asi probablemente le esta yendo mejor que a la señorita Nikos, ese chico rubio no importa lo que digan sus expedientes, aun derrotando a unos pocos beowolfs no esta apto para este nivel de combate.-dijo esta al momento que Ozpin la miraba un poco serio pensando que quizás descubrirían su artimaña.- aunque se encontró con el joven Nero el cual completo el reto en tiempo record con un total de 48 segundos, en mi opinión izo trampa.- dijo esta a Ozpin.

-te equivocas Glynda puede que el haya sabido desde el principio donde buscar debido a sus palabras y su sonrisa antes de salir volando.-hablo el peli plata.

-quizás.-dijo esta con los ojos entrecerrados, evaluando el nivel de inteligencia que tendría que tener alguien para deducir eso de forma tan rápida con tan solo unas pocas instrucciones dadas por Ozpin. (nota: creo que terminare haciendo la de King de one punch man en términos de llevarme gloria sin querer XD).

-no obstante, a este ritmo llegaran al templo en cuestión de minutos.-hablaba mientras se iba.-aunque hablando de eso…-decía mientras se detenía dándose la vuelta.-que usaste como reliquias esta vez?-pregunto al final Glynda.-profesor Ozpin?-volvió a preguntar con duda

Este solo estaba viendo por su scroll como Weiss y Ruby se peleaban.

Cambio de escena.

Sountrack: dino crisis 2 SAVE

Yo Pyrrha y Jaune estábamos en la entrada de una cueva de arenisca.

-creen que sea aquí?-pregunto Jaune.

-puede, aunque a juzgar por estas marcas.- decía mirando la escritura en el costado.

-puedes entenderlo?-pregunto Pyrrha sorprendida.

-si.-dije mientras miraba que debajo de las marcas de stick mans con lanzas luchando contra un dead stalker, habían unas letras, en idioma antiguo, que curiosamente era puto latín.

-mmmm según esto, esta es la cueva de un dead stalker y uno gigante, lo que dice esta escritura no es nada mas que una advertencia de precaución y no entrar.-dije sorprendiendo a los 2.

-entonces no deberíamos, hacerlo.- hablo Pyrrha.

-quizás el director puso las reliquias usando al dead stalker como guardián.- decía Jaune remarcando un punto importante.

-es verdad será mejor revisar.-hable para luego encender una vara de luz y entrar, con esos 2 detrás.- _aunque siendo sincero aquí no habrá reliquia solo algo divertido.-_ pensé con una sonrisa-.

Fin del sountrack:

Cambio de escena la cueva.

Estábamos caminando con la poquísima luz que nos daba la vara verde.

-no creo que debemos estar aquí.- decía Pyrrha cautelosa.

-cálmate amiga, no pasa nada si vemos que hay Grimm solo corremos.-dije con una sonrisa.

-correr y ya?- pregunto Jaune.

-sep.-afirme de forma simple.

Luego de caminar un poco y comenzar a sentir cálido el ambiente lo cual nos pareció raro, nos encontramos con 3 cosas brillantes.

-son las reliquias.- decía Jaune feliz.

Yo tan solo fruncí el seño algo no cuadraba y la puta mierda esta no llegaba tan lejos para alumbrar.

Sountrack: dino crisis 2 chase of the horned, extended.

-que? Uu mala reliquia.- decía Jaune al ver como, la reliquia se movía sola.

-Jaune?-pregunto Pyrrha preocupada.

Yo abrí los ojos recordando cierta parte de la anatomía de los escorpiones.-Jaune deja eso tenemos que salir de aquí.-dije apurado teniendo en cuenta que eran 3 y bastante grandes los aguijones.

-te tengo.-pero como de costumbre el pibe ni caso, tomando el anzuelo para después este iluminarse mostrando 2 dead stalkers gigantes y un alfa aun mas grande, del cual jaune estaba agarrado.

-mierda, Pyrrha corre maldita sea.- grite agarrando del brazo a la susodicha para después correr como alma que lleva al diablo, mientras Jaune gritaba como niña literalmente.

En otro lugar cienrta rubia tetona afirmo escuchar a una chica en peligro.

-como es posible que un hombre grite asi?-pregunte mientras salíamos de la cueva.

-es lo que te importa ahora?- pregunto la pelirroja sacando su lanza y escudo, viendo como el alfa salía primero con Jaune colgando de su agijon y los otros 2 escorpiones detrás de el.

-oooo dios Pyrrha Nero esta no es la reliquia, no lo es.-decía Jaune casi llorando mientras era agitado por el escorpión.-hagan algo por favor.-decía este.

-escúchame por ningún motivo, te suel….-intento decir Pyrrha pero el rubio se soltó siendo mandado a volar.-tes.-

-bueno mira el lado positivo, al menos esta seguro.- dije al momento de poner munición heal en Matilda, algo curioso que descubrió es que los Grimm seguían las leyes de los no muertos, si le dabas magia de curación se dañaban.

En ese momento los Grimm gigantes salieron corriendo hacia nosotros mientras retrocedíamos y les disparábamos, Pyrrha conteniendo al alfa y yo a los otros 2.

Lo único que podíamos hacer era correr, esquivar y dispararles, aunque las balas de Pyrrha no hacían efecto en sus armaduras las mias si, puesto que el liquido estaba echo con dust, magia y mis fármacos, haciendo que se debilitaran un poco con cada tiro que daba.

Cambio de sountrack: resident evil 5 get out

-al parecer allí están las reliquias y Jaune.- dije mientras disparaba evitando que me agarraran con sus pinzas.

-será mejor que nos deshagamos de estos rápido o nos mataran.-hablaba la Pelirroja mientras esquivaba en cámara lenta las pinzas del alfa.

-ellos vinieron hasta aquí con 3 dead stalker detrás?-pregunto Blake.

-yo.- trataba de hablar yang debido a las múltiples apariciones locas de los estudiantes.

-bonita fiesta no?-grite como saludo, mientras esquivaba el aguijón del que tenia puesto encima.

-es un buen dia para…-pero no pude gritar puesto que el otro que tenia el caparazón roto, por alguna batalla anterior me intento agarrar múltiples veces.

-quieres dejarme quieto malnacido hijo de puta?-grite con dientes de tiburón y ojos en blanco poniendo a matilda en automático, largándole todo el cargador, de bolas de poción en la cara, para al final largar la ultima bala que era la mas potente y causaba una explosión.

-alfin dios.-dije teniendo solo un contrincante.

-aaaa.-grito Pyrrha que fue mandada a volar.

-genial ya esta toda la banda reunida, ahora podemos luchar y morir juntos-dijo Yang.

Lo raro de todo esto era que la música no concordaba con la situación ridícula que estaban pasando, luego de la caída de Weiss.

-no si puedo evitarlo.-dijo la reaper roja antes, de salir disparaba contra el dead stalker menor mientras yo estaba enfrentándome, al alfa.

Sountrack: residente vil mercenarios: the path for fight

-Ruby espera.-grito Yang en vano.

-aaaaaaa- grito Ruby yendo a por el dead stalker aunque fue golpeada como una mosca por este.

-no se preocupen estoy bien.-decía aunque cuando se dio vuelta, vio al escorpión enojado, que el pobre recibió un tiro del susto que le dio a la chica, para después seguirla.

-o dios o dios tengo que correr.- decía esta guardando su **cresent rose** para correr mejor.

-porque mierda guarda su arma.-grite mirándola mientras frenaba las pinzas del escorpión descomunal, con las manos debido a que me quite las restricciones de mi ropa.

-esta deteniendo, al dead stalker son sus manos?-pregunto Blake.

-aaaaaaaaaaa.-gritaba del esfuerzo porque aun con mi fuerza base normal que era el doble que la anterior, no era suficiente para mantener a raya algo tan grande, aunque en cierto punto la pelea de fuerza parecía cómica.

-Ruby.-grito la rubia al ver que su hermanita, fue atrapada por las plumas de un nevermore, muy grande. (sep era el puto dia de los Grimm gigantes)

-mierda, no puedo joder.-grite al ser mandado a volar, mientras veía a Ruby apunto de ser empalada por el otro bicho.

En ese momento, vemos como la pantalla enfoca, el ojo de Ruby mientras cierra los ojos.

En ese momento se corta la música.

-eres tan infantil.- decía Weiss quien congelo la cola del escorpión entes que empalara a su compañera.

-Weiss?.-pregunto la reaper.

-y tan torpe, y tan hiperactiva, y ni me hagas hablar de tu estilo de pelea.-decía regañando a la pobre chica.-y supongo que puedo ser algo… difícil, pero si vamos a hacer esto, necesitaremos hacerlo juntas, a si que tu dejas de intentar lucirte y yo sere…. Mas linda con tigo.-termino de hablar, dándole una oportunidad a Ruby.

-no quiero lucirme, solo quiero mostrarte que si puedo hacerlo.-decía Ruby.

-eres bue..-pero no pudo terminar ya que sonó un sonido de freno forzado de música al momento en que yo les gritaba.

-si si muy bonito el momento, ¿pero me podrían ayudar?.- grite con ojos en blanco y dientes de tiburón mientras evitaba que el escorpión alfa me empale.

Ruby y Weiss se miraron entre si antes de ir a ayudarme.

Sountrack: resident evil mercenarios: soliders dance.

-manténganlo ocupado mientras lo congelo, no creo que solo con su cola baste.- informo Weiss.

-entendido.-dijo Ruby.

-como si eso no fuera lo que e estado haciendo hace 5 putos minutos.-hable con una cara de enfado, al mas puro estilo de sakura de naruto.

-groarr\- rugio el gran Grimm, mientras me intentaba empalar y agarrar con sus pizas.

-quieres parar ya malnacido hijo de puta?- grite mientras le pegaba con mi manopla un tortazo que lo izo retroceder aunque cabe aclarar que Pyrrha le clavo su lanza en un ojo también.

Al parecer eso izo que no se dieran cuenta del golpe descomunal que le di al pobre Grimm el cual tenia la marca de mi manopla en su caparazón.

-ayúdenme a mantenerlo quieto.- grito Blake quien usando la cuerda metálica de su sable-pistola, agarro la cola del dead stalker.

-a la orden.- dijeron Yang, Ren, Pyrrha y Jaune, ayudando a la de negro, a tirar de la cuerda.

-listo.- grito Weiss preparándose para lanzarse y congelarle toda la parte trasera.

-Nora, Ruby golpéenle la parte de arriba, Weiss y yo lo pegamos al suelo.- ordene, mientras ponía munición de hielo a matilda.

-si señor.- respondió Nora lanzándose al cielo junto con Ruby.

-wujuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu.- gritaron la rosada y la roja mientras caían, para al final darle el tortazo y la apuñalada en la espalda de su vida al pobre Grimm, mientras por alguna razón se escuchaba el meme de abusan de mi.

Y con esto al fin congelamos al maldito y con congelarlo me refiero a literalmente convertirlo entero en una paleta gigante de hielo.

Fin del sountrack.

-alfin nadie me ataca.- grite, para luego ser atacado por el Nevermore.-Es enserió?-le pregunte gritando al pájaro.

Este solo pareció mofarse de mi, al hacer un ruido de cuervo y girar la cabeza un poco a un lado.

-ese Grimm se acaba de burlar de el?- pregunto Blake.

-sep.-dijeron todos en coro estando de acuerdo.

Yo mientras estaba con un aura azul, murmurando cosas sobre hacer un genocidio mundial de pájaros gigantes.

Cambio de escena un poco lejos de los Grimm.

Sountrack: residente vil mercenarios: secret lines.

-chicos esa cosa esta volviendo.- decia Jaune preocupado señalando al nevermore.

-pues lo derribamos.-dijo Nora entusiasmada.

-(suspiro) miren no tiene sentido estar jugueteando con estos bichos, podemos simplemente largarnos, nuestro objetivo esta al frente.-comento Weiss.

-ella tiene razón, nuestra misión es agarrar 1 de esas cosas y regresar al peñasco.-informo Ruby con una sonrisa, señalando el inicio con el pulgar izquierdo.

-además no hay razón para pelear con estas cosas.-dijo Yang aclarando un punto valido.

-corre y sobrevive, puedo vivir con eso.-dijo Jaune con una sonrisa gustándole la idea.

-lo siento pero no se va a poder.- hable llamando la atención de todos.

-porque?.-pregunto Blake.

-esos Grimm están lo que seria lo mas cercano a furia total, incluso si el dead stalker alfa tiene inteligencia para saber que hacer y que no un Grimm enojado es un Grimm enojado, no se irán hasta morir.-aclare de forma seria, si es que se le puede llamar serio a sonreír y apuntar con el pulgar a un escorpión intentando quitar su aguijón del hielo y otro intentando salir de un iceberg.

Todos se quedaron pensativos sobre esto, hasta que.

-bueno mejor dejémonos de pensar mucho las cosas, si seguimos asi nos van a devorar los Grimm.- dije yo mientras cambiaba la munición de hielo a damage-healt.

En respuesta todos se miraron y asintieron, yendo a agarrar sus piezas de ajedrez, Ruby un caballo y Jaune una torre.

-que no vas a agarrar tu 1?-pregunto Ren.

-ya tengo la mia.-informe mostrando la pieza antigua del rey.

-pero cuando?-preguntaba Weiss sorprendida.

-el completo el reto nada mas empezar la prueba.-hablo Pyrrha sorprendiendo a todos.

-queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee?.-gritaron en coro.

-pero si nadie había comple…-pero no pudo terminar de hablar Weiss debido a que la interrumpí.

-lo siento blanca, pero tenemos que irnos, el nevermore se impaciento y el de la cola congelada ya se libero, además el iceberg del alfa se esta resquebrajando.-informe esto ultimo, mirando serio como el alfa de verdad se estaba liberando del hielo.

-cierto es hora de irnos.-hablo Ruby.

En ese momento los 2 congelados se liberaron y el nevermore se acercaba a nosotros a una velocidad vertiginosa.

Sountrack: residente vil mercenarios subspecies.

-vamos ya ya yaaa.- grite destapándole evitando que nos tirara, sus plumas.

Y con esto salimos corriendo.

-que pasa?.- le pregunto Blake a yang que no se movia de su sitio.

Esta tan solo miraba como Ruby y Nero, se paraban encima de una roca disparándole 1 al alfa y la otra al nevermore, para luego hacer una seña con la mano para que los sigan.

-nada.-dijo esta para luego empezar a correr.

Cambio de camara. Punto de vista general.

Vemos a nuestros protagonistas, huyendo del nevermore el cual paso cerca de la cámara, con el clásico rugido de un pájaro gigante.

Luego de eso vemos como, todos se ocultan detrás de unas columnas cubriéndose de un bombardeo masivo de plumas.

-jajaja ese maldito se esta mofando de nosotros.-informe mirando como se posaba en un monumento, para luego abrir sus alas y rugir.

-wow eso es asombroso.-dijo yang de forma sarcástica.

Sin embargo nuestra tranquilidad no duro mucho pues los dead stalker salieron del bosque tirando los arboles, mientras en mi mente escuche un suprice.

-ay hombre. CORRAN¡.-grito Jaune corriendo por su vida junto con Pyrrha.

-Nora distrae.-ordeno Ren a su amiga.

Sountrack: resident evil mercenarios breaking limit.

Esta sin pensarlo 2 veces tomo su lanza granadas y le empezó a disparar al nevermore.

-sus granadas tienen corazones a lo jinx?.-pregunte en mi mente al ver con mi visión anormal en cámara lenta los proyectiles, recordando el antiguo juego leage of legends, que mas tarde pasaría a la realidad virtual, pero esa no es nuestra historia.

El pobre nevermore al abrir la boca, solo recibió un granadaso en esta, mas unas cuantas explosiones rosas mas.

-wujuuuuuuuuu.-gritaba Nora feliz aunque no duro tanto debido a que el dead stalker grande intento atraparla aunque fue frenado por Ren y Blake.

-lo tenemos controlado, llévatela.-dijo la de negro, a Weiss.

Esta tan solo, agarro a Nora y usando un glifo pego un gran salto, llevándose a esta.

Todo estaría bien si no fuera por un minúsculo detalle, había otro escorpión mas y era el alfa.

Dicho Grimm estuvo a punto de golpear a nuestros salvadores cuando yo, me metí en el puto medio y con matilda en modalidad de chorro me puse a dispararle todo el cargador como si fuera el crayoleitor de fall out 4 solo que sin munición de hielo.

-tienes hambre? Porque no te comes mi munición regenerante?, busca kills de mierda.-hable disparándole en la boca al pobre bicho que desesperado por frenar el líquido que le hacía arto daño retrocedió y se pudo las pinzas en la cara en forma de escudo.

-mmmmm, eso no te va a salvar sabes?.-dije sacando el cargador de la recamara.-tiene un 22% de su capacidad. Servirá.- murmure para luego apretar un botón en uno de sus costados, cargador-granada ba¡.-exclame al lanzar dicho objeto, para luego ver una bonita explosión de blanco en su espalda mientras el bicho se retorcía de dolor, al mismo tiempo que yo sonreía de forma salvaje.

-cuantas armas, o mejor dicho funciones tiene esa cosa?.-pregunto Blake incrédula ya sin poder ocultar su mascara o cara neutra como le quieran decir.

-muchas.-dije corriendo hacia donde estaba Ruby y los demás.

Ren y Blake solo se miraron para luego encogerse de hombros y seguirme, todo esto mientras el otro dead stalker se recuperaba de un corte en el ojo y nos volvía a seguir.

Cambio de camara. El puente.

Sountrack: dino crisis 2 nesting grounds

Vemos como el grupo de Ruby llego al puente pasándolo y llegando al medio del monumento.

-bien llegamos ahora a encargarnos de los Grimm.-dijo esta.

-vallan ya ya ya, decia Pyrrha sacando su winchester, disparando al primer escorpión, mientras dejaba que Ren y Blake pasaran.

-Y Nero?.-pregunto mientras disparaba.

-estaba con nosotros hace 1 minuto.-dijo pero luego lo vio, luchando contra el alfa el solo.

-mierda.- hablo Pyrrha mientras retrocedía disparando.-QUE MIERDA HACES?.-grito con ojos en blanco y dientes de tiburón.

Yo por mientras le respondí tranquilo luego de tirarle una poción de provocación al alfa para que no hullera por el intenso ataque de mis fármacos.

-tranquila estoy bien no pasara nada, sigan nomas.-grite mientras saltaba y le lanzaba un par de zembon a ese escorpión.

 _-hay algo raro aquí le e estado tirando zembon con veneno, pero no funciona y también con mi saliva y tampoco hace efecto, hay algo raro en este bichejo_.-me dije a mi mismo en mi mente, ya que ese escorpión debería estar ya muerto por mi saliva toxica.

Repetir sountrack.

-dios que testarudo.-dijo Pyrrha para luego guardar su arma y comenzar a correr.

El dead stalker de la furia que sentía por no poder atrapar a sus presas, literalmente destruyo la entrada del puente, separándome a mi de los otros.

-demonios nos separo de el.-dijo Jaune.

En eso el nevermore atropello el medio de el puente separando al grupo en 2 Pyrrha Ren y Jaune en el medio y el resto en el templo.

-y nosotros de ellos.-hablo Blake pisando el borde mientras disparaba contra el escorpión.

-hay que ayudarlos.-dijo Nora.

Sountrack: dino crisis 2 Emergency¡

-si pero no puedo hacer un salto como este.-menciono Jaune mirando al vacío.

-no importa yo te ayudo.-finalizo Nora transformando su lanza granadas en puto un martillo explosivo, para luego golpear el puente rompiéndolo mandando a Jaune a volar, hacia el dead stalker mientras Nora ponía el martillo dado vuelta en sus pies y diparar saliendo volando de igual forma. (si asi tal cual).

-aaaaaaaaa ourtfh.-callo el rubio de cabeza en el puente.

-banhamer.-grito Nora dándole el tortazo de su vida al dead stalker en medio de la cabeza.

-o ou.-dijo para luego provocar otra explosión con su martillo para evitar que el aguijón la empalas e haciendo que lo clave en el suelo y quedase atascado.

Mientras ella intentaba frenar, accidentalmente atropello a Blake tirándola al precipicio.

-demonios.-dijo esta para después usar su sable-gancho-pistola, para agarrarse a un saliente y balancearse a lo tarzan, pasando por la cabeza del nevermore cortándolo un poco y luego caer al lado de Weiss, Ruby y Yang que estaban paradas encima de un muro destruido.

-es mas fuerte de lo que parece.- dijo al comprobar con su espada que el cuervo gigante no era para nada blando.

-entonces démosle con todo.-dijo Yang cargando sus guantes escopeta.

Sountrack: residente vil mercenario the power of flames.

Luego de esto se ve una escena epica, en la cual Ruby transforma su arma a guadaña, Weiss prepara el revolver de dust, Blake mueve la corredilla de su pistola como una profesional en el tema y luego que pasa? Un bombardeo al nevermore con tiros de dust si señor.

Aunque vamos a ser claros, los disparos no tuvieron efecto alguno solo le cortaron la visión haciendo que se choque contra la torre derribándola, junto a los que habían encima de esta, los cueles tuvieron que escalar por las rocas que se caían para no morir en la caída.

-nada de esto esta funcionando.-dijo Weiss mirando lo mal que iva todo.

Ruby en cambio no dijo nada solo miro donde cayo Blake, para luego ver a Yang encima de una columna rota disparando a toda velocidad al pajarraco sin errar un tiro.

(Esos si son pros no como los mancos que tengo en casa).

-tengo un plan, cúbreme.-dijo para luego usar su semblanza para desaparecer.

Cambio de escena, equipo 2 vs dead stalker.

Repetir sountrak si se termina.

-tenemos que movernos.- ordenando Jaune siendo útil por 1 vez, para luego correr mientras gritaba como idiota, hacia el Grimm, claro todo esto mientras el puente se estaba callendo.

El dead stalker intento darle un golpe a la pelirroja con su pinza derecha pero esta se cubrió con su escudo para luego darle un corte en los ojos.

Luego intento, dar un segundo golpe con la izquierda, pero fue frenado esta vez por el de Jaune.

-aaaaa.-dio Ren un grito de guerra, ametrallando al escorpión, para luego subirse a el, (su cola mas específicamente), y comenzar a bombardear y acuchillar la base del aguijón.

Nora viendo que la defensa del Grimm estaba rota aprovecho para largar las bombas de su lanza granadas, haciendo que el bicho empujara a Jaune y Pyrrha.

Mala idea porque esta ultima aprovecho la distancia segura para lanzarle su lanza y clavársela en 1 ojo.

Ren quien no pudo resistir mas en la cola, acabo soltándose saliendo volando y golpeándose contra una pared. (el pobre quedo tieso XD).

Jaune al ver que la cola del escorpión estaba muy dañada, aprovecho para hacer algo, dejarle el trabajo al que si sabe. -Pyrrha.-dijo este mirándola.

-hecho.-dijo esta lanzando su escudo, cortándole el aguijón al pobre, haciendo también que quedara clavado en su cabeza.

-Nora la cola.-volvió a ordenar Jaune.

-voy para arriba.-dijo de forma entusiasta corriendo mientras Pyrrha la impulsaba con su escudo.

Esta tan solo se reía en el aire, mientras tenia una cara inocente sentada en su martillo, para luego poner su mano en la frente con cara seria y disparar para caer a alta velocidad, todo esto mientras daba volteretas.

Por alguna razón se escuchaba el meme de abusan de mi, pobre dead stalker.

-aaaaaaaaaaa.-grito esta dándole un golpe al escorpión tan fuerte, que no solo le enterró de todo el aguijón, si no también que rompió del todo el puente mandando a todo el equipo a volar, hacia el inicio, adoloridos claro esta, aunque la única que callo de pie fue Pyrrha.

Estos tan solo se dieron vuelta viendo como el team 1, intentaba deshacerse del nevermore, el cual por cierto tenia a Yang en su pico.

Sountrack: residente vil mercenarios shoting in desert.

-a, caso, tu, tienes, hambre?.-preguntaba esta mientras le llenaba de dust la boca a disparos.

Esta al ver que el pájaro se iva a chocar, se bajó de el dejando que eso pasara, mientras se recomponía y volvía a rugir.

 _-veo que todo ya esta listo.-_ pensó al ver como Weiss se acercaba a alta velocidad.

Esta tan solo salto, congelándole las plumas de la cola, dejándolo sin posibilidad de escape, todo mientras Blake y Yang preparaban una resortera improvisada.

-bueno aquí vamos.-pensó Ruby mientras se ponía en la resortera y Weiss usando un glifo de gravedad negro, la mantenía tirante y apuntaba.

-solo a ti se te ocurriría esto.-dijo la peli blanca.

-crees que puedes hacer el tiro?.-pregunto Ruby.

-que si puedo?.-respondió Weiss con algo de sarcasmo.

La reaper solo arqueo una ceja por esto.-de verdad puedes?.-pregunto mirándola.

-obvio que puedo.-exclamo enojada.

Luego de esa escena cómica, Ruby salió disparada, literalmente rompiendo el piso detrás de ella, disparando una y otra vez para agarrar velocidad, hasta que engancho el cuello del pájaro con la guadaña.

Esta gracias a unos glifos de Weiss, su semblanza y unos cuantos disparos de barret, logro no solo caminar por la pared si no arrastrar al nevermore por esta rompiéndola en el proceso, hasta que llego a la cima arrancándole la cabeza, con un chorro sangriento, en el proceso.

(Porque ahora agregas gore?)

(Porque se me olvido)

(No será porque pensabas que el máximo eran 9000 palabras no?)

(Yo. Esto….)

(Sabes que? Mejor sigamos).

-wow.- exclamo Jaune asombrado mientras veía el cuerpo sin cabeza del pájaro caer por el barranco.

Ruby tan solo miraba desde lo alto hasta que escucho una explosión de gran magnitud.

Fin del sountrack.

-que mierd.- dijo esta pues casi se cae por el temblor.

Todos, y repito todos se giraron para ver que fue lo que paso hasta que lo vieron, yo caminando tambaleante, mientras salía de una zona de cadáveres Grimm como beowolfs, serpientes etc, habían decenas de ellos.

-wa pero que demonios.-si antes Jaune estaba sorprendido bueno, ahora lo esta el triple, como nadie se dio cuenta de esto?.

-mmmm ejejejeje ajajaajajajaaj.-me reía como desquiciado al ver su reacción mientras caminaba adolorido hacia ellos, aunque sentía como si una varilla me hubiera traspasado, mientras salía un pequeño chorro de sangre por mi pecho de una pequeña herida.

-wow que te…-intento preguntar Pyrrha al ver mi estado en el cual mi ropa estaba con un poco de sangre, pero no pudo acabar por algo y fue que me cae encima de ella mientras me reía un poco.

-jejeje hacia tiempo que no tenia una pelea asi jaja .que. que sueño que tengo.-fue lo único que dije mientras cerraba los ojos.

-hollé esta bien?.-pregunto Nora preocupada, pero luego abrió los ojos en completo shock y terror al ver que Pyrrha levantaba un poco la mano con sangre y se la miraba, al mismo tiempo que balbuceaba y lloraba.

-hollé que le pasa no estará herido o si?.-pregunto de forma sarcástica Jaune, queriendo hacer un chiste, pero le salió el tiro por la culata al esquivar la lanza de Pyrrha.

-CALLATE NO VES QUE ESTA HERIDO? NECESITAMOS UN MEDICO HAORA.-grito Pyrrha mostrando un agujero del tamaño de una cabeza humana en mi espalda que estaba sangrando mucho, aunque curiosamente se estaba regenerando lentamente.

Luego la cámara se empieza a enfocar, en mi cara mientras gritos bajos un poco distorsionados de voces humanas preocupadas se escuchaban, para luego quedar la pantalla en negro.

 **Bueno este es el final de este cap. Si se que esto es un poco al mas puro estilo one piece pero no me imagine mejor forma de terminarlo sin llegar a las 13000 palabras jajajaj bueno hasta el próximo domingo chao.**

 **PD: gracias Revereng Ethernity por subir mi fanfic a tu canal de YouTube, Ya van 478 visualizaciones y varios comentarios de me gusta, estoy tan feliz gracias este cap te lo dedico a ti por el patrocinio, recuerden cada viernes el sube el cap a YouTube y yo cada domingo publico esto mas o menos. Ahora si chao amigos hasta la próxima.**


	6. nuevos equipos y revelaciones

**Hola mis queridos lectores lamento mucho la tardanza, la verdad es que se me elimino el cap. Y también la portada de mi nuevo manga, (y si estoy haciendo un manga, de este fanfic). Solo quiero dar una advertencia sobre los siguientes capítulos y es que este fanfic abusara de la lógica en términos de algunas cosas relacionadas con eventos de personalidad, con un toque de surrealismo claro y lo otro es que e buscado info y visto películas (de dc principalmente) para así poder informarme de cómo se crea un "psicópata" por lo que piensen en esto si es que quieren putearme por lo que hare más adelante XD. Por último y no menos importante, un saludo a mi patrocinador de YouTube, el que pone mi historia como audiofanfic. Bueno sin más demora comencemos.**

-Hola.- hablando.

 _-Hola.-_ pensando.

-hola.\- Grimm, doble personalidad, o llamada por scroll hablando.

- _hola._ \- Grimm, doble personalidad, o criatura pensando.

- **canon impact.** \- técnica magia o lo que sea.

Capítulo 5: Preguntas, respuestas y empieza el año¡.

-que. Que pasa?.-pregunto nuestro protagonista al aire, viendo que estaba todo herido y atado con cadenas en una especie de celda.

-pero qué? Mierda no puedo zafarme que mierda pasa?.- comencé a gritar puesto que ni podía usar magia.

De repente veo que la puerta de la celda se abre mostrando a 3 "personas", un elfo de la noche, un humano y un huargent, todos tenían batas de laboratorio ensangrentadas.

-no te preocupes querido esto no durara mucho solo será como las otras veces.- dijo la elfa, con una sonrisa sádica mientras mostraba una jeringa.

-que. Qué demonios pasa?.-hable aterrado.-espera un momento esto es¡.-pensé al leer la placa con el nombre y la organización de la elfa.

Avarosa, jefa del proyecto blacklight.

-pero eso era la misión del juego.-dije en voz baja completamente en shock.

-ya deja de delirar no tenemos todo el día, tenemos que probar otro fármaco en ti.- dijo el huargent al momento de agarrarme del brazo y empezar a inyectarme cosas.

-hollé espera.-trate de moverme para pararlos, sin embargo.-aaaaaaaaaaaaaa.-grite de dolor al momento en que los otros 2 me agarraban y me inyectaban cosas por mas lados, sentía como si mis venas se quemaran.

- _estos son nuestros recuerdos, más precisamente los míos_.- dijo una voz que era, igual a la mía?.

Grite de dolor, despertándome en lo que parecía ser una camilla de hospital, sentía como si mi cuerpo fuera a derretirse o algo.

-manténganlo quieto, no dejen que se mueva.-dijo una fauno zorro vestida de enfermera.

-si.-respondieron Ruby y Pyrrha que estaban cerca de la cama, para luego agarrarme.

-duele duele duele duele duele hagan que pare¡ dueleeeeeeeeeeee.-gritaba yo sintiendo que mi cuerpo se autodestruía.

-espero que los calmantes esta vez funcionen.-decía la fauno, intentando inyectarme dicho fármaco, pero.

 **-** no, no más inyecciones no mas **.-** dije con una voz muerta y dientes afilados, mientras liberaba uno de mis brazos a alta velocidad y le agarraba la mano apretándola un poco, si un poco significa destrozársela al instante.

-aaaaaaaaaaaaa.-grito la enfermera mientras trataba de zafarse.

-qué demonios? Nero para ya, está intentando ayudarte que no….-pero no pudo terminar, Pyrrha al ver mi rostro.

 **-** lo huelo, está por ahí la medicina.-dije yo, el cual por cierto tenía una cara demencial de dientes afilados, con sombras negras en los ojos mientras sacaba la lengua, todo esto mientras sangraba un poco por la boca.

-señor Nero cálmese estamos tratando de ayudarlo.-dijo Glynda entrando de golpe a la habitación.

-quítense.- dije perdiendo la paciencia no queriendo lastimarlas.

-pero estamos tratando de.-intento hablar Ruby.

-LARGO.-grite con una voz deformada lanzando tanto a Ruby como a Pyrrha contra la pared.

-demonios, CALMATE.- grito la rubia intentando usar su telequinesis para frenarme.

Yo tan solo me pase el peso extra que me ponía por el forro de los huevos, caminando en línea recta hacia una mesa donde estaba mi ropa.

-aquí estas.-dije mientras sacaba una cajita rectangular pequeña, la única cosa que no guardaba en mi inventario.

Luego de agarrarla la abrí, para luego agarrar lo que tenía dentro que era una inyección, de color negro y luego inyectármela.

-ah necesitaba eso.-dije de una manera placentera calmándome y mirando mi mano derecha como las venas negras que se empezaron a formar iban desapareciendo hasta no dejar rastro.

Luego caí sentado con la clásica sonrisa habitual mía, mientras giraba mi cabeza solo para ver a una Blake, Yang y Ozpin entrando por la puerta, una Glynda aparentemente cansada por forzar su semblanza, unas Pyrrha y Ruby saliendo de unos escombros de lo que era la pared antes, aparentemente sin aura ya que tenían algunos raspones y por ultimo unos médicos llevándose a la enfermera herida.

-que, que acaba de pasar?.-pregunto Yang viendo todo el desastre.

-tal parece que nuestro amigo Nero tiene algunas cosas que explicar.-dijo Ozpin serio mirando todo el lugar, pero sobre todo el estado de Glynda.- _cuanto esfuerzo izo para intentar controlarlo?_ -pensó el peli plata

Yo mientras tenía una mirada cansada, examinando mi alrededor para intentar entender que pasaba.-alguien me explica que pasa aquí?-pregunte.

-que, que pasa aquí? Acabas de romperle la mano a la enfermera que intentaba ayudarte, luego nos tiras contra la pared y después te inyectas algo, tú deberías de explicarnos que pasa.- grito Pyrrha enojada exigiendo una explicación.

-o, así que eso paso e? deberían de habernos hecho caso cuando les pedimos que se quitaran del medio.-dije.- _espera un momento porque hable en plural_?-pensé de manera cómica.

-pero solo intentábamos ayudarte, no tenías que golpearnos.-digo Ruby.

-esperen señorita Rose y Nikos, denle un respiro al muchacho.-dijo Oz llamando la atención de todos.-discúlpeme señor Nero me podría decir a que se refiere con "habernos"?- pregunto.

Yo me quede en blanco no sabía que responder-no. No es nada Oz cosas mías, quizás solo estoy un poco mal.-dije intentando quitar ese tema que ni yo sabía la respuesta.

-mmm ya veo.-hablo mientras le daba un sorbo a su café.

-saben quiero un poco de privacidad para aflojar un poco el estrés si?-pedí para que me dejaran tranquilo un momento.

-espera tenemos que ayudarte tu estado era muy malo no deberíamos…-intento replicar Yang, pero fue frenada por Ozpin.

-me parece una buena idea, así podrá calmarse un poco después del lio que armo.-dijo para luego empezar a salir.

-vamos a dejarlo solo en ese estado?-pregunto Blake con una ceja arqueada.

-me temo que si, abecés un poco de soledad es necesaria para calmar los nervios y el estrés.-termino de hablar Ozpin antes de salir de la habitación.

-me duele la espalda.-dijo Ruby agarrándose dicha zona del cuerpo mientras también salía junto con Pyrrha agarrada del hombro de esta.

-auch mi cabeza.-decía Glynda tambaleándose.

-espere que la ayudo.-dijo Yang ayudando a la secretaria de Ozpin a salir de la habitación junto con Blake.

Luego de que todos salieron y que se cerrara la puerta, me senté en la cama y comencé a recordar como termine así.

-vamos Yamato recuerda como mierda terminaste así?-me pregunte a mí mismo.

Flashback.

Vemos a un Nero lanzando zembon hacia el alfa dead stalker, del capítulo anterior.

 _-hay algo raro aquí le he estado tirando zembon con veneno, pero no funciona y también con mi saliva y tampoco hace efecto, hay algo raro en este bichejo.-_ pensé mirando cómo se pasaba por el forro de los huevos la cantidad insana de veneno que le metí en el cuerpo.

-haber veamos que te hace tan especial, **maximizar magia escaneo de alto nivel.-** exclame y wala aquí estaba el problema.

-inmunidad completa a los venenos?-grite, incrédulo por lo que leí en el informe.

El alfa solo se limitó a atacarme con sus pinzas mientras, yo solo lo esquivaba.

 _-podría ponerme mi equipo completo y traspasar su inmunidad pero no sería divertido._ -pensé con una sonrisa al encontrar un reto de verdad.

-groar.-rujió el escorpión masivo en cólera por no poder tocarme ni siquiera con su veloz aguijón.

-serás inmune a los venenos pero no a esto verdad?-dije sacando a **matilda** en modalidad de chorro, con munición de curación disparándole.

El dead stalker al hacer contacto con el líquido solo retrocedió usando sus pinzas como escudo para evitar el santo dolor que ocasionaba mi arma.

-ajajjaja vamos ya no te crees tanto e? ajajajja.-decía yo en modo loco, vaciando el cargador en él.

Luego de vaciar el cargador, decidí hacer lo más lógico que harías luego de dejar moribundo a un enemigo.-mmm? Ya se murió?-dije mientras me acercaba y le daba un pequeño golpe con el pie al escorpión tieso.-a we no era tan fuerte.-dije dándome la vuelta mientras me encogía de hombros.

2 segundos después.

-groar.-rujió el escorpión mandándome a volar de un golpe con sus pinzas. Se preguntaran, por qué no me empalo con el aguijón? Ni idea cosas de series.

-mierdaaaa.-grite para luego estamparme contra el suelo, enterrando mi cabeza en la tierra de manera cómica.

Trate de sacar mi cara del suelo, aunque en el proceso moví el culo para todos lados.-búa.-y alfin después de salir y tomar una buena bocanada de aire, hice lo más sensato e inteligente en esta situación, gire mi cabeza lentamente para luego salir corriendo a toda velocidad mientras gritaba.-conque te gusta hacerte el muerto e? ven acá malnacido hijo de puta.-(sep eso es lo único en términos anime que se podría hacer en esta situación).

El escorpión solo se quedó quieto esperándome.

Luego la cámara me enfocaba a mí corriendo hacia él.

Después enfoca al bicho.

Luego a mi cara.

Luego al bicho.

Y finalmente a mi cara muyyyy cerca de darle un golpe tremendo a mi objetivo, pero fui frenado porque me atropello un pájaro (literalmente).

-alguien anoto la matricula del bullhead?-pregunte con espirales en los ojos.-e?-fue lo único que dije al ver de cabeza al dead stalker.-o mierda¡.-grite esquivando su aguijón.-quien mierda me atropello?-pregunte, a la parvada de nevermore que había en los árboles, curiosamente uno levanto el ala, mostrando que fue él.

-maldito pájaro.-dije-y tu puedes dejarme un momento tranquilo?-le grite al alfa con ojos en blanco y dientes de tiburón mientras esquivaba un bombardeo de ataques de este.

 _-genial, primero este bicho que no se muere y ahora tengo que preocuparme por una parvada de pájaros y una estampida de diversos Grimm.-_ pensé.- _espera un momento estampida de Grimm?_ -grite en mi mente mirando a mi alrededor como se juntaban Grimms de todos los tipos incluyendo un BK.

-o mierda esto es malo.-hable mirando hacia donde estaban los chicos en el puente.-demonios si esto los alcanza habrá problemas.-dije.-tendré que ponerme serio.-dije sacando mis manoplas y me ponía mi anillo de penetración de armadura.-muy bien **shredded defense** , hora de estrenarte.-finalice besando mi querido anillo, el cual tenía el diseño de una calavera humana.

Gire mi cabeza solo para ver a una estampida Grimm liderada por el escorpión alfa, viniendo hacia mi.

-es hora de jugar señores.-hable con una sonrisa psicópata lanzando zembon con unas bolas cerca de los Grimm.

Como era obvio, estos al no ver nada ya que no se las lance a ellos si no un poco más adelante, solo siguieron corriendo como locos.

-3, 2, 1, bakoom.-y con eso hubieron varias explosiones pequeñas, en las cuales la mayoría de los beowolfs ursas y serpientes salían volando, reduciendo la estampida a la mitad.

-hace tiempo que no me enfrento a un ejército de forma formal, nos vamos a divertir muuucho amigos.-decía mientras lanzaba otra tanda de zembon explosivas, esta vez directo a los Grimm en especial la los voladores.

(Tú me dirás no es un poco aburrido y excesivo que el prota haga eso? Y yo te preguntare que crees? Que esto es el clásico anime donde el prota no aprovecha la mínima? Pa eso ve naruto).

-jajajajaja esto es muy divertido ajajajaj.-decía mientras reducía los números de los Grimm a solo 10, el escorpión, el BK, 5 ursas, 2 serpientes de colores opuestos y el clásico noob random un pobre beowolf (no alfa), que no sabía en donde estaba parado.

-bueno ahora que ya estamos solos podemos comenzar con el verdadero reto no?-le pregunte a los Grimm mientras golpeaba mis manoplas.

En respuesta, los Grimm solo se tiraron de golpe hacia mi.

-muy bien es ahora¡.-grite saltando y haciendo una pirueta.-comete esto¡.-dije para después darle un tortazo al BK en la mandíbula tirándolo al suelo.

Las serpientes de colores opuestos fueron de golpe hacia mi intentando morderme, pero obviamente no sirvió y solo las hice chocarse entre ellas, o eso debió de pasar porque lo que en verdad paso es que se giraron de golpe hacia mi golpeándome.

-a demonios en las caricaturas eso funciona.-dije mientras me sobaba la cabeza.

-groar.-dijo el beowolf intentando darme un zarpazo.

-quita del camino-dije matándolo de 1 golpe a la cien. (Pobre noob se metió en las ligas mayores XD).

Luego de eso vinieron los ursas, intentando hacer lo mismo que el chucho, aunque con un poco más de éxito puesto que lograron que tenga que esquivar 2 ataques.

-listo quien sigue?-pregunte luego de matarlos.

El dead stalker venia directo hacia mí, intentando un todo o nada a empalarme con el aguijón, ya que con lo dañado que estaba no podría hacer más que eso, literalmente tenía 1 de sus pinzas colgando.

-eso es todo?-pregunte pero vi el Bk venir por uno de los costados y las serpientes por el otro lado.

-así que quieren jugar e? pues vengan los espero.-grite pero como quien dice, no te confíes en una pelea.

-qué demonios?-dije cuando un nevermore pequeño me agarro por la espalda.-suéltame¡.-dije al agarrarlo pero cuando me quise dar cuenta ya la había cagado.

-o mierdaaaaa.-grite al ser agarrado de 1 pierna por el Bk y de ambos brazos por las serpientes para luego ser lanzado hacia el escorpión el cual me empalo.

 _-esos hijos de puta, hicieron un ataque coordinado?-_ pensé mientras sentía como mi ropa de adamantino y aura trataban de aguantar el ataque que literalmente me estampo contra el suelo.

-demonios tengo que.-pero no pude terminar ya que me intento empalar devuelta y con eso acabando mi aura, luego otro rompiendo mi ropa y por ultimo otro traspasándome.

-aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-grite mientras era elevado por el escorpión y luego lanzado hacia adelante, cayendo en el suelo.

Los Grimm miraron satisfechos su trabajo y se miraron entre si, asintiendo por extraño que suene y luego yendo hacia mí.

-ejejeje jajaajajja, que confiados sois.-dije parándome y levantando mi mano izquierda mostrando un detonador.-mueran malditos.-dije para luego apretarlo y generar una explosión de gran tamaño matándolos.-que bueno que solté eso mientras me empalaban.-hable cansado.

-bueno ahora toca curarse.-dije mirando una esfera azul.-hora de probarte amigo.-y con eso dicho lance dicha esfera al piso liberando un gas azul como el del killing floor 2.- _siento que mi cuerpo se regenera, significa que mi granada curativa a base de dust eléctrico y fármacos sirve a la perfección._ -pensé

Luego de eso sigue la escena del final del cap anterior.

Fin del flashback.

-sep eso fue lo que paso, YA PUEDEN ENTRAR¡.-dije para que luego se abriera la puerta mostrando a todo el grupo de antes.

-ya te calmaste?-pregunto Ruby seria.

-sep estoy mucho mejor gracias por preocuparte.-dije guiñándole un ojo, causando un sonrojo en ella.

-espero que sea así no quiero salir volando contra otra pared.-menciono Pyrrha.

-ejejeje lo siento es que no estaba muy consiente que digamos.-dije agarrándome la nuca y de ojos cerrados.

-bueno ahora que todo está solucionado podemos empezar con los emparejamientos de equipos.-dijo Ozpin llamando la atención de todos.

-wow wow wow espera amigo me estás diciendo que en las 9 horas que estuve dormido no hicieron eso?-hable poniendo en shock a todos por alguna razón.

-nunca te dijimos cuanto tiempo estuviste inconsciente, además no tenías tu scroll para poder ver la hora.-dijo Blake con los ojos entrecerrados, mirándome fijamente.

Yo me quede como, OK _.-como carajo adivine eso?-_ me pregunte en mi mente.-enserio adivine?-pregunte con una sonrisa.

-emmm si amigo si tienes esa habilidad de adivinar la hora ve a sacarte la lotería.-dijo Yang con una sonrisa.

 _-de hecho ya la gane_.-pensé recordando como gane la lotería por net en el camino hacia Beacon.

-eso ya sería demasiado.-dijo la reaper roja riéndose un poco.

-miren antes que todo se valla al demonio, me pueden explicar que paso mientras estaba inconsciente?-pregunte ya que quería saber si los médicos tomaron algo de mi sangre ya que literalmente soy una puta arma biológica.

-mmmm solo si nos cuenta que fue eso de antes señor Nero.-hablo Oz como siempre pensando en todo.

-ay dios Oz si que eres molesto, está bien, soy un puto adicto si? Soy un putisimo adicto a las putas drogas que tiene que tomarse una inyección controladora de sangre cada 12 horas si no me muero contento?-hable fastidiado.

Esto impresiono a todos los presentes, sobre todo por la forma en que lo dije.

-aunque bueno tú, Glynda y Ruby ya lo sabían no? Y sobre lo otro que espero que no se lo hayan mencionado a nadie.-mencione esto shokeando por completo a todos menos a los 3 mencionados que tuvieron un escalofrió repentino, debido que yo al decir eso expulse una gran cantidad de instinto asesino que se vio reflejado en mi ojo ensombrecido.

-no, no dije nada de eso sigue siendo secreto.-decía Ruby agitando sus brazos en frente de ella.

-bueno eso nos deja en buenos términos.-dije con una sonrisa, parándome.

-espera Ruby a que se refiere con eso?-pregunto Yang seria.

-NADA.-intentaba ocultar todo Ruby.

-señorita Xiao long un secreto normalmente se mantiene como tal.-dijo Glynda acomodándose los lentes.

-pero que puede ser más importante guardar que decir abiertamente que eres adicto?-pregunto Blake con una ceja arqueada.

-es verdad no lo entiendo.-menciono Pyrrha de acuerdo con Blake.

 _-ahora que lo pienso, decir que mi clan fue masacrado es menos importante que revelar eso.-_ pensé al ver la cagada.

-bueno no lo entiendo pero a pesar de eso me caes bien igual.-dijo Ruby.

-jeje siempre tan bueno con migo e? belleza do ojos plateados.-dije con una sonrisa acercándome un poco a Ruby para acariciarle la cabeza.

En ese momento Yang me quito la mano de Ruby -mira amigo será mejor que nos digas TODO y de paso vete alejando de mi hermana.-hablo Yang.

Todos nos quedamos lo que vendría siendo WTF.-emmmm y eso porque fue? Hace unos momentos tu estabas siendo cariñosa conmigo me puedes decir que te pasa?-pregunte serio y con faceta de enojado, aunque ya me había dado cuenta de el porque actuaba así, ¿quién dejaría a su hermana menor cerca de una adicto?

-Yang?-pregunto Ruby incomoda tirando un poco de la ropa de su hermana tímidamente.

-que, que me pasa? Todo este tiempo has estado pegado a mi hermana y ahora me entero que eres ese tipo de persona?-pregunto seria.

-señorita xiao long¡.-hablo fuerte Glynda.

-mmmm jejeeje ajajaajajaja, es por esto que odio tanto a la humanidad como a los faunos.-hable riéndome haciendo que todos me miraran con ojos abiertos.

-espera porque odiarías…-intento hablar Pyrrha, pero la detuve de forma instantánea.

-porque? Como que porque? Si es siempre lo mismo ven algo "malo" o diferente y enseguida lo rechazan y marginan porque crees que yo ando completamente cubierto? El otro día me detuvieron unos polis solo por mostrar mi cara JODER.-grite la última palabra con furia impresionando a todos.

-pero ese no es motivo para….-intento replicar mi argumento Blake pero volví a frenarles el paso.

-a claro no va a ser motivo no, si es siempre igual maldita sea, todo el tiempo tanto la humanidad como los faunos han hecho la misma mierda marginal a lo diferente si no porque existe el wite fang?-pregunte con una sonrisa mirando a la del "moño" ya sabiendo lo que era en realidad.

Dicho comentario shokeo a Blake y le hizo bajar la mirada.

-hey no tienes que tratarla así.-defendió a Blake curiosamente Yang.

-es enserio? Mira quien lo dice la que empezó el pleito.-hable señalándola.-saben qué? Yo me largo a fumar algo, ustedes pueden irse al infierno.-finalice, tomando mi ropa rota de la mesita y largándome.

Todos y repito todos quedaron paralizados unos segundos, hasta que alguien rompió el hielo.

-voy a por el.-dijo Ruby para luego intentar salir corriendo, pero fue detenida por Yang.

-ni se te…-intento hablarle a su hermana pero fue recibida por algo que la sorprendió, una puta cachetada.

-tu quítate de mi camino, tu comenzaste esto, así que quítate de MI PUTO CAMINO¡.-hablo Ruby dejando aún más paralizados a todos por su lenguaje mientras la veían salir por la puerta.

Los labios de Yang tan solo temblaban, intentando decir algo.

-señorita xiao long déjeme decirle, que su actitud hacia Nero fue la peor que e visto en muchos años y déjeme decirle que e visto muchos tipos de discriminación pero no una tan repentina y radical como esta.-dijo Oz serio para luego salir también.

-concuerdo usted fue demasiado lejos.-lo siguió Glynda.

-pe pero.-intentaba hablar.

-tiene razón tu, no, nosotros somos lo peor.-dijo Pyrrha, para luego también salir.

Yang tan solo miro a Blake buscando una salida al mojón que se le vino encima.

Esta tan solo bajo la mirada y se fue.

-hollé me pueden explicar que pasa aquí? Lo único que vi fue que todos salieron con caras sombrías.-dijo Weiss entrando junto a Jaune, Nora, Ren y curiosamente Coco y Valvet.

-yo, yo.-intentaba hablar Yang.-Lo siento.-dijo llorando completamente rota.

(nota: esto pasó por la cachetada de Ruby no por otra cosa).

-hei que pasa?-dijo Jaune preocupado.

Cambio de escena, en la entrada de Beacon.

-ya decía yo que todo se estaba tornando color de rosa, nadie aceptaría a un adicto en su sociedad de la noche a la mañana, si que soy idiota.-decía en voz baja mientras fumaba un cigarrillo de la calma. (Cabe aclarar que yo estaba con una camisa negra con una calavera ya que la ropa que usaba normalmente estaba rota).

Dicho objeto es un consumible, que consiguió nuestro amigo Nero en la famosa misión, aunque estaba imperfecto, de hecho luego de terminar la misión había otra en la cual los jugadores podían perfeccionar las drogas y hacerlas 3 veces más potentes con menos inconvenientes o ninguno.

Este era uno de ellos, el cigarro de la calma inducia de golpe la pasiva calma de los magos, que según la descripción además de anular algunos estados como bercerker anulaba las emociones fuertes del usuario, ahora mismo podemos ver a Nero con los ojos brillando en verde mientras de vez en cuando ponía muecas, lo que significaba que el hechizo de la droga no podía contener tanta carga emocional, aunque luego de 3 brillos paro, dejándolo ver con una cara neutra y completamente muerta por así decirlo.

Toda la vida Nero odio el alcohol y drogas por los prejuicios que estos daban, el tenía la esperanza de aunque se hubiera convertido en lo que más odiaba podría encajar, pero vio que no podía.-(suspiro) el ir a otro mundo tiene sus consecuencias e? en los animes es mas fácil.-dije mirando al cielo.

 _-aunque aun no entiendo algo, como mierda se desarrolló todo tan rápido? Es como si el creador de un fanfic se le hubiera acabado las ideas para continuar esa parte y mando todo al demonio._ -pensé.

(Fue exactamente eso ;-;).

-Nero¡.-se escuchó un grito detrás.

-yo tan solo arquee una ceja, girando mi cabeza por un momento al reconocer la voz.- _y ahora que quieren?-_ me dije a mi mismo en mi mente, sabiendo que era Ruby.

-aquí estas, te estuve buscando.-dijo la reaper roja.

 _-pero si solo fueron 3 minutos.-_ pensé de manera cómica.-mira lo preguntare directamente que viniste a hacer?-pregunte.

Ruby se quedó un momento quieta, pensando las palabras adecuadas.

-bueno yo, no se qué le paso a mi hermana allá atrás, se que es un poco sobreprotectora pero, yo no creo que seas una mala influencia para mi.-dijo.

-emmm perdón? Amiga sabes lo que es un adicto?-pregunte dándome la vuelta para mirarla.

-si una persona que tiene una dependencia a algo, ya sea drogas, bebida o juegos.-dijo de forma simple y llana.

 _-OK esa respuesta fue muyyy rápida.-_ pensé con una gota en la nuca.

-entonces si lo sabes porque crees que no soy mala influencia?-pregunte devuelta.

-porque se diferenciar entre un idiota y un tonto.-dijo.

 _-que mierda significa eso?.-_ grite de manera muuyyy cómica en mi mente.

-además este tonto todavía me debe una exhibición del resto de sus armas.-dijo un una sonrisa.

Yo solo me le quede mirando, pero luego comencé a reir.

-que es tan gracioso?-pregunto.

-nada solo que eres la persona más comprensiva y pura que e visto en mi jodida vida.-hable.-por eso me caes muy bien.-finalice sorprendiéndola.

Ella quedo completamente roja no sabía que decir.-bueno todos mis amigos me dicen que soy demasiado pura e inocente pero la verdad es que se muchas cosas.-dijo Ruby mirando hacia abajo.

-ya me di cuenta.-dije.-y sobre lo de las armas te parece mañana, luego de las clases? Tengo entendido que Oz pondrá hoy los equipos.-pregunte y mencione mirándola.

-mmmm si está bien, aunque no puedo esperar a que me digas el funcionamiento de tu arma, según lo que me conto Blake es tan genial-dijo esto último con los ojos brillosos.

-ajajaja se nota que te encantan las armas.-dije mientras escupía a mi cigarrillo para apagarlo y luego tirarlo a la basura.

-no hay nada que me encante más que las armas.-respondió Ruby feliz.

Nosotros seguíamos hablando tranquilamente, pero detrás de nosotros algunos nos observaban, justo detrás de una columna escondidos al más puro estilo de chopper de one piece que no entiendo como no los vimos, espiándonos.

-tal parece que todo se solucionó, en parte.-dijo Coco a los demás.

-así parece.-respondió esta.

-alguien me explica que está pasando aquí? Primero Yang se pone a llorar y empieza a disculparse al aire y ahora estamos espiando a Nero que resulta ser un adicto?-preguntaba Weiss exaltada no sabiendo que mierda pasaba.-además no entiendo porque quiere disculparse tan solo trato de alejar a una escoria de su hermana.-finalizo cegándola obviamente.

Todos los presentes los cuales eran Coco, Valvet, Jaune, Ren, Nora, Pyrrha, Blake y la misma Yang, se congelaron por lo dicho por la peli blanca.

-mira niña.-dijo Coco con enfado agarrándola del cuello estampándola contra la pared.-tu ni lo conoces a si que retira lo dicho o te meteré toda mi munición de dust por el culo quedo claro?-hablo prácticamente sin contener la rabia provocada por esta niña mimada, sorprendiendo a todos.

-pero qué? bájame.- decía la schnee intentando liberarse.

-demonios bájala la lastimas.-intento detenerla Yang al ver que la de la boina apretaba mas y mas su agarre viendo como Weiss se esforzaba por respirar.

-ya déjala.-dijo Valvet.

-porque?-pregunto Coco mirándola.

-porque esta niña mimada no vale la pena para nada.-respondió la fauno seria.

Coco solo obedeció fastidiada ya que quería estrangular a la peli blanca.

Luego de que Weiss callera al piso comenzó a inhalar aire en grandes cantidades mientras era atendida por los chicos.

-porque hiciste eso?-pregunto jaune a Coco.

-porque se lo tiene merecido.-respondió.

-merecido? Me ahorcaste¡.-grito Weiss haciendo que por fin ciertas personas se dieran cuenta de su presencia.-además porque defenderlo si es solo un..-intento seguir pero Valvet la callo alfin furiosa.

-mira será mejor que te calles princesa, será un adicto pero es quien salvo nuestras vidas y la de todos en Peach city de la estampida Grimm hace casi 1 semana.-hablo furiosa sorprendiendo a todos.

-wow wow espera me estas diciendo que el fue el supuesto demente que lucho sin aura contra varios BK y salió vivo?-pregunto Nora con notable sorpresa.

Esto hizo recordar todos a aquel incidente, en el cual una estampida de mas de 200 Grimm intento invadir Peach antes la cual fue detenida por los cazadores y un sujeto catalogado como un demente suicida.

-esperen un momento, de que están hablando y que es un BK?-pregunto Jaune descolocando a todos.

-Jaune un BK es uno de los Grimm mas peligrosos los cuales tienen una fuerza descomunal además de ser anormalmente rápidos.-le entrego el preciado conocimiento al retardado de Jaune el cual solo asintió con un ya veo.

-pero enfrentarse a mas de 1 sin aura y salir vivo? No estarán exagerando?-pregunto Blake.

-no, Valvet y yo fuimos 1 de los equipos de cazadores que estuvimos presentes en la lucha, fue el quien se encargó de matarlos incluyendo al alfa.-Hablo Coco sorprendiendo aun masa todos.

-pero es siquiera posible eso? Luchar contra 1 ya es difícil pero 2 o mas? Y sin aura que clase de persona es?.-pregunto Pyrrha ya que ella será la campeona pero como máximo podría contra 2 y teniendo su aura al máximo.

-no lo sabemos.-dijo Valvet.

-cómo? Acaso no lo conocen?-pregunto Ren.

-no lo conocimos ese mismo día, lo único que sabemos de el es su método de lucha que es a base de agujas venenos y bisturíes.-describió siguió Coco.

-espera espera espera.-los freno Weiss.-bisturíes? Agujas?, puedo entender lo del veneno pero bisturíes y agujas? Como luchas contra eso?-pregunto.

-fácil, bisturíes para cortar armadura y agujas para insertar veneno.-hable detrás de ellos.

Todos se sobresaltaron al escuchar mi voz.

-desde hace cuánto estas hay?-pregunto Nora.

-desde que la habladora de blanco grito.-dije señalando a la susodicha.

-oh.-dijeron todos al unísono, bueno menos Weiss que respondió con un ei¡.

Luego de eso hubo un silencio incomodo por alguna mágica razón, hasta que.

-buenooo yo esto.-intento hablar Yang.

-si vienes a disculparte no hay problemas sabes? Solo di lo siento.-dije de forma simple llamando la atención de todos.

-que así de fácil?- exclamo Nora.

-sep mientras sea sincera no me importa, prefiero mantener cerca gente que volverme loco en soledad.-respondí.-aunque en realidad es para evitar que alguien además de este grupo sepa lo de las adicciones.-pensé.

-entonces yo, esto….-igualmente yang como típica chica de anime no podía escucharse.

-solo dilo quieres.-dije.

-lo siento, solo quería.-intento explicarse.

-proteger a tu hermana no? Si ya lo se nunca es recomendable dejar a los chicos con un adicto.-la interrumpí, terminando su argumento y explicando algunas cosas, mientras Ruby detrás de mí decía no soy un niño.-además que hiciste lo más lógico pero tu hermana ya es grande por lo que deberías dejar que se las arregle sola.-finalice.

Yang por alguna razón tardo en recibir la info.-emmm si, creo que tienes razón en eso.-dijo.

-bueno ya que arregle todo con Yang podemos pasar a lo siguiente.-dije, llamando la atención de todos.

-y eso sería?-pregunto Ruby curiosa.

-ir a la selección de equipos no? Digo es lo que nos falta y se retrasó por mi culpa.-hable mientras me encogía de hombros.

-que por tu culpa? Literalmente venciste la primera oleada de Grimm que nos ataco en la prueba¡-exclamo Pyrrha.

-wow espera, primera? A que te refieres con eso?-pregunte con duda.

-bueno es normal que no lo sepas, total estabas inconsciente, lo que ella quiso decir es…-pero no pudo terminar de hablar Ren ya que los parlantes sonaron.

 **-** atención a todos los estudiantes reúnanse en el anfiteatro para la fase de agrupamiento de equipos, repito reúnanse en el anfiteatro para el agrupamiento de equipos. **-** sonó la voz de Oz por los parlantes, luego del ruido horrible que siempre suena antes de encenderse los parlantes.

-odio ese puto ruido.-pensé destapándome un oído.

-bueno supongo que alfin sabremos con quien nos tocara, además de saber cual es el premio especial que obtendrás.-menciono Ruby con una sonrisa mientras me miraba.

-je tienes razón Red vamos a ver que se cuece.-dije para luego ir hacia el auditorio con ella a mi lado.

-esos 2 no se llevan demasiado bien solo para ser amigos?-pregunto Jaune.

-es imposible que hayan llegado a eso em menos de 2 días amigo.-dijo Yang.

-si que crees que somos las mujeres?-pregunto Nora seria.

-yo, e, lo siento.-se disculpó jaune.

-em chicos.-dijo Ren.

-que pasa.-preguntaron estas.

-se nos van esos 2.-dijo Coco mientras Valvet señalaba hacia donde se habían ido el adicto y la loca de las armas.

Con eso todos se miraron y empezaron a seguirnos, no sin antes ayudar a Weiss a pararse que aún le dolía el cuello.

Time skip, anfiteatro.

Nos localizábamos en el anfiteatro, en dicho lugar se encontraban los estudiantes de primero principalmente y los de segundo y tercero, ya sea por curiosidad o por no tener nada mejor que hacer.

Se escuchaban aplausos mientras Ozpin nombraba a los integrantes de un equipo.

-Russell Thrush, Carden Winchester, Dove Bronzewing, Sky Lark, ustedes 4 recolectaron los alfiles negros, a partir de ahora trabajaran juntos como, el equipo CRDL, liderados por Carden Winchester.-dijo Oz para luego llegar una gran cantidad de ovaciones _.-los alumnos si que están emocionados este año.-_ pensó Oz con una gota de sudor.

 _-no sé por qué pero ese team me da muy mala espina, en especial el líder_.-pensó Nero, con una muy mala sensación mirando al rubio.- _espero que no se trate de esa mierda de sexto sentido mío-._ finalice en mi mente.

Ozpin solo continúo con lo suyo.

-Jaune Arc, Lie Ren, Pyrrha Nikos, Nora Valkirie.-hablo mientras veía a estos 4 ponerse e fila frente a el.-Ustedes 4 recolectaron las torres blancas, a partir de hoy serán conocidos como el equipo JNPR.-dijo el peli plata al momento que Nora levantaba los brazos feliz.- liderado por Jaune Arc.-finalizo sorprendiendo a este.

-E? liderados por quién?-pregunto exaltado.

-felicidades joven.-dijo Oz con los brazos en la espalda cual sabio de anime.

-felicidades tal parece que Nero y yo no tenemos que decirle nada al director.-le dijo Pyrrha en el oído a Jaune, haciendo que se pusiera nervioso.

Luego de eso ellos bajaron de la plataforma para dejar pasar al siguiente equipo.

-Blake Belladona, Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee y Yang Xiaolong.-decía mientras estas 4 subían.-ustedes recolectaron los 2 caballos blancos, a partir de hoy trabajaran juntos como.-(insertar pausa dramática).-el equipo RWBY, liderado por Ruby Rose.-finalizo haciendo que la cámara enfocara a una Weiss sorprendida y una Ruby en shock.

-estoy tan orgullosa de ti¡-dijo Yang abrazando a la susodicha.

-bueno y ahora el más importante, aquel del que se rumoreaba que estaba en coma por los alumnos y el que llamo la atención de los grados superiores.-decía Oz llamando la atención de todos a tal punto que paro los aplausos.

-no se referirá a ese tipo que lucho solo contra la primera oleada hasta que dar destrozado?-escuche cerca mío.

-ese que supuestamente está en coma por heridas graves?-pregunto otra chica.

-si, estoy hablando del alumno estrella de este año quien no solo completo el reto en una asombrosa marca de 47 segundos, si no que detuvo la primera oleada de Grimm.-decía Oz.

 _-que yo que? Alumno estrella? Ozpin que mierda haces no quería ser popular¡.-_ grite en mi mente de forma cómica.

-47 segundos, si dijo 47 segundos.-se escuchaban los murmullos.

-preséntese ante los alumnos, el primero en completar el reto.-finalizo el hijo de puta peli plata.

-(suspiro) tendre que ir.-dije y con eso camine hasta la plataforma.

-ese es? No le veo el rostro, porque se ocultara?-eran cosas que escuchaba abajo después de todo tenía mi vestimenta completa y mi bufanda tapándome la boca.

-Nero Darknes, usted recupero el rey blanco, como no hay equipos disponibles trabajara en solitario como apoyo.-dijo Oz mirándome.

Yo solo asentí.

-a se me olvidaba, tome esto.-dijo dándome una pequeña estatuilla de un beowolf de plata encima de una plataforma que tenía mi nombre día y año en una placa negra.-es el premio por completar el reto, el cual por cierto no creí tener que darlo nunca.-dijo como si nada.

-no será porque fuiste un malnacido al esconderlo en ese lugar?-pregunte en voz alta impresionando a todos.

- _acaba de insultar al director_?-preguntaron todos al unísono en sus mentes mientras eran unas siluetas blancas de boca abierta.

-jejeje si puede ser, pero tu solo con escuchar mis palabras lograste descifrar el escondite no?-pregunto el peli plata haciendo que todos se impresionaran 500 niveles mas.

 _-juro que te las veras con migo después Oz me vengare por esto_.-pensé con determinación, al ver como este maldito director de pacotilla me hacía cada vez más popular.- _y encima se ríe¡-_ exclame de forma cómica en mi mente, al ver como hacia eso mismo al notar mi disgusto.

-bueno quiere decir unas palabras?-me pregunto como si quisiera poner la cereza sobre el pastel.

-le tengo pánico a las grandes multitudes sabes?-dije en voz baja y era verdad, si no eran amigos de él, o una de las clásicas masacres unilaterales que el creaba, nunca jamás hablaba mucho debido al clásico pánico escénico.

-mmmm veo que no.-dijo Oz al escuchar lo que dije mientras agitaba mi cabeza a ambos lados.

-bueno con esto, finalizamos los agrupamientos.-finalizo todo Oz al fin mientras yo bajaba tranquilo mientras era el foco de atención de algunos mientras otros aplaudían.

-Ozpin hijo de, (suspiro), a quien quiero engañar fue una buena jugada.-dije en voz baja.

Me detuve repentinamente para luego darme la vuelta para mirar a Oz y sonreírle, lo cual el me respondió con otra.

 _-tal parece que será un año interesante.-_ pensamos el y yo al mismo tiempo.

Cambio de escena: en un almacén, vemos a cierto peli naranja mirando un mapa.

-mmmm no se como proseguir.-dijo.

Luego vio como un tipo con mascara de Grimm se le acercó, con un maletín, para luego poner una gran cantidad de tarjetas de lien sobre la mesa.

El pelo rojo solo encendió su puro para luego decirle al enmascarado que abriera la caja, mostrando que era de la compañía de dust.

-mmmm.-dijo mientras tomaba un cristal azul.-necesitaremos más hombres.-dijo antes de poner eso donde estaba y cerrar la caja.

Curiosamente detrás de el había un mapa que tenía marcado a Beacon como objetivo.

Cambio de escena, sala del director.

Vemos a una Glynda parada, un Oz sentado en su escritorio y un Nero en frente de dicha mesa.

-y que querías de mí?-pregunto Ozpin tranquilo dándole un sorbo a su café.

-3 cosas, la primera, paso algo mientras estuve dormido?-pregunte curioso.

-te refieres en el cuarto dónde estabas? Si algunas cosas… interesantes.-dijo Oz con misterio, para mi fastidio.

-y no puedes decirme que paso?-pregunte con ceja arqueada.

-porque no lo miras por ti mismo, ¿Glynda nos harías el favor?-pregunto y la susodicha con un si presiono 1 botón y se mostró una pantalla en una pared a la derecha.

En la grabación.

-esto es al principio, cuando te trajimos.-dijo Glynda.

-esto está mal, muy mal.-decía Yang, mientras cargaba a una Ruby inconsciente, mientras se veía como la enfermera a la cual le rompí el brazo antes me llevaba en un camilla un poco ensangrentada.

-señorita Xiaolong por favor lleve a la señorita Rose al cuarto numero 25 nosotros nos encargaremos del señor Nero.-dijo Glynda.

-si.- respondió Yang haciendo lo dicho.

Al llegar a la sala de operaciones vemos como me dejan en una camilla junto a varios médicos.

-como esta?-pregunto Ozpin entrando, junto con otros 2 un gordo con mostacho blanco y un pibe con gorro a lo indiana jones.

-esta, bien, y no en el sentido figurativo literalmente está bien, su herida acaba de cerrar.-dijo la enfermera impresionada mientras mostraba mi espalda.

Todos los presentes se sorprendieron.-como es eso posible? No recuerdo que el aura pudiera curar una herida así y menos tan rápido.-dijo el del mostacho mientras se acercaba para tocar mi espalda.

-emm señor disculpe no deveria de hacer eso.-dijo la doctora.

-ejeje cálmese puede que no lo parezca pero era medico en el pasado.-dijo el del mostacho.-mmmm parece como si jamás hubiera tenido una herida.-dijo al tocar la zona.

-no lo entiendo, como es esto posible.-pregunto Glynda mirando a los recién llegados.

-no lo se en toda la historia jamás se había documentado a algún humano con tal regeneración, será una semblanza?.-pregunto el del boy scout de forma rápida como si tuviera exceso de cafeína.

-no lo sabemos, pero miren esto.-dijo la enfermera agarrando un par de vendas.

-que sucede con esas vendas?-pregunto Oz ya que no entendía que querían que vieran.

-estas vendas no son normales son extremadamente resistentes además que parecían estar pegadas al cuerpo pues nos costó quitarlas.-dijo.-podría obtener su opinión de que están hechas profesor Port?-pregunto al del mostacho nombrado ahora como Port.

-mmmm déjame verlas.-dijo para luego agarrarlas.

-así que utilizaras tu semblanza e?-dijo Oz curioso también por saber de qué eran las vendas.

-si, normalmente no la uso debido a que casi nunca es necesaria pero..-decía mientras sus manos brillaban pero luego.-QUE DEMONIOS ES ESTO?¡.-grito repentinamente Port rompiendo su permanencia de ojos cerrados.

-Port? Amigo cálmate que pasa?-pregunto el de gorro.

Luego de 1 segundo se calmó, pero seguía respirando un poco agitado.-no, no es nada, es solo que esto me tomo desprevenido.-dijo haciendo que todos se confundan.

-a que te refieres?-pregunto Ozpin curioso, ya que para sorprender a Port es necesario algo demasiado jodido, la única vez que lo vio así fue la vez que le conto lo que es el.

-amigos si les dijera que hay una tela más dura que el adamantino que me dirías?-pregunto.

-mmm primero te pediría una muestra, pero principalmente me quedaría un poco impresionado.-dijo Ozpin con una sonrisa.

-yo pensaría igual.-dijo el de lentes.

-yo te tomaría por loco y que me dieras pruebas.-dijo Glynda acomodándose los lentes.

-pero a que viene eso Port?-pregunto Oz curioso.

-es que, esta tela.-decía mientras tanteaba.-esperen la ropa también es de este material?-pregunto al aire mientras iba hacia mi ropa rota.-si si lo es, dios de donde saco esto este chico?-pregunto otra vez pal aire.

-Port puede decirnos de una buena vez que pasa?-pregunto Glynda ya frustrada.

Ozpin y el de lentes fruncieron el ceño ya entendiendo el porqué de la pregunta de Port y su actitud.

-Glynda esta tela.-decía mientras elevaba un poco las vendas y mi ropa rota.-esta echa de una aleación especial de adamantino que es más dura que el propio metal refinado.-dijo serio.

Esto impresiono a todos los presentes.

-pero primero, de donde saco este chico tal equipo y segundo como demonios se crea algo asi?- pregunto el de cafeína encima del limite.

-no lo se Oobleck, dios jajaaj no me había interesado tanto en algo desde que me hice profesor.-decía Port, riéndose.

-em señores.-hablo la enfermera devuelta llamando su atención.

-sucede algo?-pregunto Ozpin.

-nada es solo esto.-decía dejando mi arma en una mesa.-el arma parece ser un lanzador de líquido, lo raro es la munición que usa.-decía mostrando uno de los cargadores.

-que sucede con eso?-pregunto Oz mas y mas interesado en mi.

-según la profesora Peach.-dijo mirando hacia a un lado mostrando a una mujer joven con una vestimenta de profe simple.-este líquido puede curar las heridas y regenerar el aura.-dijo.

-pero si es asi porque usarla contra los Grimm?-pregunto Glynda al recordar el detalle de mi peleando contra los susodichos con dicha munición.

-eso es lo que nos intriga, no tiene mucha lógica pero viendo las grabaciones.-decía mientras mostraba un video de yo matando a 1 de los 2 dead stalker.-esto además de curar puede dañar a los Grimm, prácticamente es un arma perfecta-finalizo.

Todos se quedaron sin palabras, si lo que decía la enfermera es cierto, están ante el posible descubrimiento más grande en contra de los Grimm.

 _-de donde saco tal equipo este chico?—_ pensaron al unísono los profesores.

Luego de hablar un poco mas y sabiendo que nada mas podría sorprenderlos, la enfermera fue por el plato grande.

-bueno ahora que ya les mostramos esto no creo que haga daño mostrarles lo otro.-dijo intrigando a todos.

-me estas diciendo que eso no es todo?-pregunto Oobleck con la quijada en el suelo.

-no, síganme.-dijo yendo hacia mi.

Los 4 profesores de Beacon se miraron entre si y la siguieron.

-la ropa y armas no es lo único intrigante vean esto.-dijo mientras mostraba mis tatuajes.

-que tiene? Yo solo veo a un joven con obsesión a los tatuajes.-decía Glynda.

-no son ordinarios son kanjis.-decía la enfermera.

Al reconocer la palabra Oz se acercó a mi.

-veneno.-dijo mientras veía una de mis manos.-medicina.-repitió el proceso mientras veía la otra.-los de los nudillos no los entiendo.-dijo intrigando a todos.-luego arqueo una ceja al ver las cicatrices, pero lo dejo para después.-adicción.-dijo al ver el que tenía en mi lengua, per luego al darme la vuelta noto algo que debería de haberse notado hace rato.

-Glynda.-hablo haciendo que esta le pusiera atención.

-si?-pregunto.

-no se supone que le habían hecho un agujero en la espalda?-pregunto Oz serio.

-pues si pero el lo regenero no?-pregunto con duda.

-entonces porque estos tatuajes siguen estando aquí?-dijo mientras los señalaba.

Todos y repito todos se impresionaron viendo algo que no debería ser posible.

-es verdad, que mierda hacen esos tatuajes hay?-pregunto Peach exaltada.

-no lo se, lo único que se es lo que significan, este significa "amor" y el otro "odio".-finalizo

Todos estaba confusos 1 porque alguien se tatuaría eso? Y segundo que mierda con el de la espalda?

-pero estoy seguro que eso no era lo que quería mostrarnos no?-pregunto Oz serio.

-exacto miren esto.-dijo mostrando mis cicatrices.

-la del brazo es extraña, parece como si le hubieran arrancado algo desde adentro pero el cuello.-dijo tocando dicha zona.-son costuras, pero no algo normal es como si le hubieran quitado la cabeza y vuelto a poner.-dijo impresionando más a todos. (Como que hay muchas impresiones hoy no? XD).

Nadie sabía que decir ante esto.

-se señora¡.-dijo un medico acercándose rápidamente, parecía alterado.

-que pasa?-pregunto la enfermera fauno.

-la sangre y fluidos de este chico, no son para nada normales, esta completamente infestados de toxinas no tiene nada de sentido¡.-gritaba el men como si no hubiera que guardar silencio en una sala de urgencias.

-ya ya espera, cálmate y explícate que quieres decir con toxinas?.-pregunto la enfermera.

-es solo que este chico.-dijo mirándome.-debería de estar muerto ya, pero sigue vivo.-dijo mortificado el doctor, haciendo que todos lo miraran serios.

-que quieres decir con eso?-pregunto Oz acercándose.

-di..director yo.-intentaba hablar.

-cálmate respira profundo y dinos que pasa.-hablo tranquilo Ozpin.

El medico solo le hizo caso, luego de un momento estaba más calmado.

-y? que pasa que querías decir antes?-pregunto Glynda.

-lo que quería decir es que este chico tiene una cantidad tal de toxinas que podría matar a un dead stalker en menos de 1 minuto.-dijo haciendo que todos lo miraran como si estuviera loco.

-wowowow amigo cálmate es imposible que un humano haga eso lo examinaste bien?-pregunto Oobleck.

-si, lo examine bien y no es una exageración lo que estoy diciendo, este chico.-dijo al mirarme.-alguien le hizo algo, esto no puede ser natural, su saliva es altamente venenosa incluso para los Grimm y ni hablar de su sangre.-informo el medico mortificado.

Luego de escuchar esto todos miraban mi cuerpo, igual de mortificados que el por esta revelación.

Mientras tanto en la sala del director.

Yo estaba viendo serio esto ya que me ponía en una situación de mierda hasta el cuello, mientras que Oz y Glynda estaban serios.

-eso es solo parte, según los médicos tu cuerpo asimilo y rechazo todo fármaco que se te fue inyectado, no importo que métodos usaran tu solo…"asimilabas" las medicinas.-dijo mientras me miraba.-aunque lo inquietante es esto.-dijo cambiando a otra grabación.

En ella podemos verme a mi, sudando y murmurando.-tu todo el tiempo hablabas cosas sobre que te dejaran en paz o basta de inyecciones.-decía Ozpin.

Yo estaba cada vez mas serio, literalmente tenía una sombra en mis ojos y una mirada completamente muerta, al mas puro estilo de revi 2 manos de black lagoon.

-lo que mas me intrigo es que cuando tu dijiste que eras adicto mencionaste un controlador de sangre verdad?-pregunto interrogándome.

-Oz.-exclame llamando su atención.

-mmm? Si?.-pregunto.

-a alguno de esos médicos se le ocurrió tomar muestras de saliva, sangre y otras cosas?-pregunte serio, demasiado serio lo mas notable era mi tono muerto y la mirada que les di.

Esto sorprendió tanto a Ozpin como a Glynda.

-s..si ellos querían estudiar tu caso.-respondió Glynda nerviosa algo le decía que tenia que se metieron en la boca del Grimm.

-puedo?.-le pregunte a Oz si podía fumar un poco.

Este solo entrecerró los ojos, mi mirada había cambiado ya no era la del pibe feliz y bromista ahora había un hombre muerto por dentro en frente del.-está bien.-

-escuchen bien, quiero todo lo que me sacaron, también que me devuelvan mi equipo y todo lo que me sacaron, entendieron?-pregunte mientras encendía un cigarro.

El director y secretaria de Beacon se miraron entre si, para luego responder.-pero ellos estan..-intento hablar Glynda, pero la interrumpi.

-No fue un pedido querido.-dije.

-cómo?-pregunto Ozpin serio.

-lo que escuchaste no fue un puto pedido, quiero que me devuelvan todo y que no se hable mas de este tema a menos que yo lo permita quede claro?-hable de forma seria.

-Ozpin solo frunció el seño, si hay algo que no le gustaba era que le dieran ordenes de esa forma.

-quien te crees?-pregunto Glynda.-esos médicos solo intentan entender que te paso, además que derecho tienes para hablarle asi al director?-pregunto al final seria.

Como respondi yo a eso? Fácil me empese a reir, primero una risa pequeña que se fue transformando en una carcajada.

-que es tan gracioso? Puedo expulsarte de Beacon sabes?-dijo este serio.

Como respuesta a eso otro me reí aún más fuerte, pero luego pare abruptamente.-y a mi me importa ser expulsado de esta escuela porque?-pregunte de forma neutra con ceja arqueada.-después de todo tu fuiste quien me invito no?-pregunte de nuevo con una sonrisa.

-si lo hice, pero también tengo el poder para suspenderte como mínimo sabes?.-informo, con una sonrisa, pensando que seria una clásica charla de se enoja y se arregla de tipo anime, gran error.

-jejeje amigo Ozpin desde cuando me importo asistir a esta escuela en un principio?-pregunte con una sonrisa un poco grande.

Esto descoloco tanto a Glynda, como a Ozpin.

-porque enserio ajjajaaj amigo Ozpin vine a Beacon porque no tenía nada mejor que hacer sabes digo, en todos lados es lo mismo, solo que hay diferente clima, la misma mierda esta presente en todos lados sabes? Robo, drogas, valla donde valla será lo mismo para mi.-dije recordando mi estado, sería lo mismo toda la vida y tenía que vivir con eso, pero al decir las palabras de esa manera los 2 profesores la malinterpretaron y se pusieron serios.

- _este chico, no quiero ni pensar en lo que habrá sufrido para terminar así, dijo que su clan fue masacrado, pero esto…-_ pensaba Ozpin.

-quieres decir que no te importa que te expulsemos?-pregunto Glynda.

-NOP, la verdad su expulsión me la paso por el forro de los huevos.-dije con una sonrisa sincera mientras me encogía de hombros.

-mmmm jeje jajaja.-Ozpin se empezó a reír.

Yo y Glynda lo miramos con duda porque medirá se estaba riendo?.

Mientras tanto en la mente de Ozpin _.-o es muy bueno actuando o este chico es un bipolar completo jajajaja.-_

-si que eres raro sabes?-dijo con una sonrisa.

-e?.-mi mente se quedó en lo más cercano al error 404.-a que viene eso?-pregunte con duda.

-jejeje nada, es solo que tus cambios de actitud me hacen reír, creía que te calmarías con el tema de la expulsión pero veo que no será asi.-dijo.

-wut?, espera a que te refieres con calmar, estabas esperando que mordiera el anzuelo para tenerme por la correa?-pregunte con ojos en blanco y dientes de tiburón.

 _-ay Ozpin siempre lo mismo.-_ pensaba Glynda algo decepcionada.

-algo asi, pero veo que eres demasiado rebelde para eso.-dijo.-te devolveremos todo.-dijo simplemente de la nada.

-e? que asi de simple?-pregunto Glynda sin creerse eso.

-si, por lo que veo nuestro amigo aquí presente no quiere que nadie sepa nada y debe de ser por una buena razón.-dijo mirándome con cara neutra.-por lo tanto no meteremos nuestras narices en esos asuntos.-finalizo.

Vemos como nuestro porta esta muyyyy confundido y Glynda bueno ojos blancos y boca abierta de forma cómica _.-eso fue rápido.-_ pensé.

-aunque esto será con una condición.-dijo levantando un dedo.

 _-sabia que no seria tan fácil.-_ pensé.-cual?-

-me podrías decir como termino tu cuerpo en ese estado?-pregunto el peli plata serio.

Yo tenia mis dudas si responder o no, pero a quien engañaba no tenia caso esconder esta cosa.-mi clan tenia una sangre especial, ellos vinieron en busca de ella y bueno nos usaron como conejillos de indias.-dije con la mirada baja (denle un oscar a este idiota, actuación perfecta por dios).

Tanto el peli plata como la rubia quedaron en shock por esto.

-nos usaron hasta que nos moríamos hasta que solo quede yo.-decia algo como triste?

En mi cabeza se formaban recuerdos, que ni eran míos quería detenerme de hablar pero algo tomo el control y seguí hablando.

-seguian y seguían experimentando con migo hasta que en un descuido yo… yo.-intentaba hablar.

Ozpin y Glynda se dieron cuenta que la conversación se fue en un mal rumbo.

-no tienes que recordarlo si no quieres puedes parar.-dijo la rubia pero no pare.

-yo.. los mate jeje los mate a todos con mis propias manos los torture los hice sufrir y de paso mate a los demás pacientes los mate a todos jajaja yo como si nada.-decía con una sonrisa psicópata.-y que gusto me di.-finalice mirando el techo.

Karma 0 neutral…. Error -500.

Ozpin ya tenía claro algo, este chico está roto por dentro y Glynda no estaba tan lejos de ese pensamiento.

Karma -500….. Error 0 neutral.

Luego de 1 segundo de silencio recupere el control y parpadeé confundido _.-que mierda acaba de pasar?-_ pensé confuso, dicha confusión se reflejó en mi mirada al bajar la cabeza.

Los 2 enfrente mio al ver mi mirada se quedaron intrigados pero luego al pensar que estaba recordando algo, decidieron frenarme.

-bu.. Bueno el pasado es el pasado no? Mañana empiezan las clases por lo que deberías de ir a dormir.-dijo Glynda intentando parar todo esto.

-e? s..si debería de irme a dormir.-dije como en trance, pero luego de golpe volví a la normalidad.-gracias por parar eso hermosa.-dije volviendo a mi yo anterior el típico ligón si señor.

-mmmjejeje veo que ya volviste a la normalidad.-dijo Oz.-mañana a las 8 empiezan las clases no te despiertes tarde.-dijo.

Yo solo asentí, para luego despedirme e ir al ascensor para irme.

Después que me fui, la atmósfera cambio.-Ozpin si lo que decía era verdad, el…-intento hablar Glynda.

-si, no tiene nada, además por lo que el dice odia tanto a humanos como faunos, por lo que puede significar que los que le hicieron esto fueron de ambas razas.-dijo serio.

Glynda solo miro a la puerta del ascensor, si sus ojos y oídos no le mentían estaban ante alguien que a sufrido lo peor de ambas razas.

 **Bueno gente hasta aquí el capitulo espero que les haya parecido interesante, se hacerca lo bueno 3 caps para la primera muerte importante y quiero que boten quien creen que será?**

 **Ruby?**

 **Pyrrha?**

 **Jaune?**

 **Roman?**

 **Algún otro? Esta opción es si creen que es otro personaje que no son los anteriores.**

 **Bueno los dejo, a por cierto se me olvidaba se viene nuevo fanfic de overlord que estará conectado con este y no no es crosover :D.**


	7. comienzan las clases parte 1

**Hola a todos lamento haber tardado tanto en subir el siguiente capítulo, la razón es que anduve un poco desganado y un poco flojo XD.**

 **Por cierto veance el capitulo ENTERO, ya que esta echo enteramente desde el punto de vista de Nero de echo el fanfic entero esta echo desde su punto de vista, salvo por algunas excepciones, por lo que tendrán que prestar muchísima atención si quieren entender la historia de forma correcta.**

 **Por cierto voy a responder un par de cosas que me preguntaron: la primera: el nombre de Velvet, os lo juro jamás me di puto cuenta de que la estaba escribiendo con a, cuando lo leí inmediatamente fui a mirar y lo primero que razone fue 1 un facepalm y lo otro, (porque estas escribiendo Valvet pedazo de anormal?) Ahora esos caps no los puedo corregir pero en los siguientes estará solucionado.**

 **Lo otro sobre el árbol multiversodimencional: no los universos diferentes no se califican como dimensiones diferentes, me explico, en una sola dimensión pueden existir mas de 1 universo como el caso de dragon ball, sin embargo también existen multidimenciones y subdimenciones que complementan la existencia como un mundo espejo o algo asi lo cual veremos mas a futuro (muyyyy a futuro), por ahora sean pacientes XD. Bueno después de tanta chachara empecemos.**

-Hola.- hablando.

 _-Hola.-_ pensando.

-hola.\- Grimm, doble personalidad, o llamada por scroll hablando.

- _hola._ \- Grimm, doble personalidad, o criatura pensando.

- **canon impact.** \- técnica magia o lo que sea.

Capítulo 6: inician las clases parte 1.

Yo estaba en mi cuarto, sentado en mi cama a las 7 de la mañana charlando con migo mismo, (literalmente).

-Ya te calmaste?-pregunte, esperando una respuesta positiva.

-si ya me calme.-hablo una voz igual a la mía en mi cabeza.

-vas a volver a intentar tomar el control?-pregunte devuelta de una manera seria.

-no señor.- volvió a responder.

-así esta mejor.-dije con una sonrisa.

-ahora que ya hicimos las paces, podrías quitarme estas cadenas y dejar de apuntarme con una escopeta?- pregunto un ser en mi cabeza idéntico a mí, solo que con ambos ojos con esclerótica negra y iris rojo, con un montón de venas negras.

-está bien, después de todo fuiste obediente y me contaste tu historia, así que no hay problema, pero ni se te ocurra hacerme la de antes y intentar meterme la apuñalada por la espalda devuelta, o esta vez meteré también un trillador de huevos.-respondí a su pregunta liberándolo/amenazándolo.

Mi otro yo solo trago saliva y apretó bien las piernas temiendo su destino.

Se preguntaran algo, como mierda la historia se desarrolló así? Pues verán.

Flashback hace 3 horas.

Yo estaba dormido, pero se notaba que tenía una pesadilla horrible, que como no, era otra vez la de la misión aquella.

-basta¡-grite despertándome de golpe.

-mierda otra vez esa porquería, porque carajo estoy soñando esto y sobre todo, porque mierda me duelen mis cicatrices, si son solo estética que cree yo?¡.- hable devuelta agarrándome el brazo mientras cerraba mi ojo, hasta que el dolor desapareció.

-uf al…..-iba a celebrar pero vi algo que me dejo helado.

Que era? Fácil a mi mismo, con los 2 ojos como mi ojo tapado y con un montón de venas negras con dientes afilados, mirándome sin decir nada y con una gran, pero gran sonrisa.

-que Mierda?-fue lo único que pude razonar.

-hoooli.-dijo con una voz demencial y una manera muy macabra.

-quien mierda eres?-dije cambiándome instantáneamente de ropa, poniéndome la de LVL 100, ya algo de decía que este tipo era muy peligroso.

-básicamente, soy tu, o mejor dicho tu estado de dependencia que se mesclo con esa personalidad tuya de aquel trauma de la vida real y bueno vengo a tomar el control de ti.-dijo mi versión obscura.

-me estás diciendo que eres darki y que ahora vienes a por la venganza de haberte encerrado en lo profundo de mi mente hace 4 años?-pregunte con cara plana, viendo el cliché de anime personificado.

-no soy darki, soy como lo dije, una combinación de tu estado de dependencia y dark, llámame darkness.-dijo el ahora reconocido como darkness.

-o, eso tiene más sentido, cambiar tu nombre en función de tu evolución, que cliché.-dije sin interés alguno, ya era el puto adicto definitivo y la cosa más poderosa seguramente en la mayoría de dimensiones, que me haría una segunda personalidad malvada?

-ja tan sarcástico como siempre, pero veo que solo es una máscara, es obvio que estas nervioso, después de todo, eres consiente que vivo en tu cabeza y puedo tomar el control cuando quiera verdad?-pregunto de forma simple.

yo me quede con una poker face muyyyy grande por esto, esos no eran para nada mis pensamientos. _-al parecer no tiene acceso a mi mente LOL.-_ pensé pero luego me di cuenta que podría haberla cagado, puesto que capas y tenía acceso parcial.

-y no vas a hablar? Te comió la lengua el gato?-pregunto devuelta el cliché personificado.

 _-LOL no tiene acceso alguno a mi cabeza a menos que hable con el directamente ajajaja.-_ me descojonaba en mi mente.

 _- no se porque siento que se está burlando de mi, pero es imposible, calcule que ya tendría suficiente control mostrándole mis recuerdos, mierda.-_se quejó darkness en su mente.

-bueno ya que veo que ni hablas, supongo que solo tomare el cuerpo y te pondré en una jaula pa usarte de consejero o algo.-dijo el ojos rojos, para luego intentar tomarme con la mano pero.

-que mierda?-exclamo al ver que un par de cadenas agarraron sus brazos, luego sus piernas, después su cuello.-que mierda está pasando?-pregunto devuelta, intentando liberarse.

-el día en que me toque contra un enemigo que no sea subnormal.-dije yo con un facepalm.-haber darki, o bueno darknes, dime, porque existes?-pregunte con ceja arqueada, señalándolo con la mano derecha, mientras que usaba la izquierda para apoyarme en mi pierna.

-que demoños pasa, esto no se supone que debería de pasar¡.-volvió a gritar cual villano de anime.-esto no deberi….-intento volver a hablar pero lo calle con una mordaza.

-mira idiota de primera, vas a quedarte callado y contestar a mis preguntas esta claro?-ordene serio, mientras el solo asentía con miedo, puesto que una escopeta de 2 cañones flotante le estaba apuntando a la cabeza.

-bien te quitare la mordaza ahora.-finalice quitándosela con un chasquido.

-cómo?-pregunto.

-como que?-pregunte yo.

-como mierda lo haces? Según mis cálculos, mis recuerdos deberían de haber abierto una brecha lo suficientemente grande como para joderte y yo poder tomar el control.-dijo darkness intrigado.

-bien, la respuesta es simple, ya que está en la respuesta a la pregunta de antes. ¿dime porque existes?-le pregunte por segunda vez.

-porque tu existes.-dijo de forma simple.

Yo tan solo me du un facepalm enorme ante esto.-bien creo que formule mal la pregunta.-dije luego de volver a mirarlo.-bien ahora la pregunta es, que eres y que eras antes?-

-yo soy tu lado psicópata, ya que cuando viste morir a tu familia a los 5 años en esa lluvia acida, por culpa de la gente y gobierno debido a que los querían fuera, comenzaste a desear matar a todos.-dijo el.-y el que soy ahora es simple, soy eso pero mejorado.-finalizo con una sonrisa, que poco a poco se fue desvaneciendo ya que pareció darse cuenta de algo.

-3, 2, 1,-contaba yo en reversa, ya que era obvio por qué no resulto su plan, solo un pibe que no presta verdadera atención no se daría cuenta. (Como los que leen este fanfic).

-no… no me digas que.-intento formular una frase, pero no podía.

-exacto imbécil, todo el tiempo fuiste yo, pero solo mis deseos y pensamientos, la razón por la que no me pudiste controlar, es porque mis deseos nunca me domaron, no soy el típico pendejo que no piensa bien las cosas antes de poner sus pensamientos por delante si no beneficia.-dije de forma llana y simple.

-eso quiere decir que yo.\- intento hablar.

-exacto. Literalmente solo eres una extensión fragmentada de mi personalidad, puedo eliminarte cuando quiera tarado.-dije devuelta de forma simple.

Luego de eso ya se imaginaran como termino todo, yo puteándolo el intentándome traicionar y eso.

Fin del flashback.

Luego que amenace a mi otro yo, comencé a abrir los ojos dándome cuenta que en realidad estaba dormido.

-no voy a decir que fue solo un sueño porque todavía me duelen las putas cicatrices, además que sería muy cliché.-dije ya sabiendo cómo es esta situación.

-que va a pasar conmigo?- pregunto con miedo darkness temiendo por su destino.

-tu dijiste que cuando me, "subyugaras", me encarcelarías y me usarías de consejero, pues adivina que?-le pregunte con una sonrisa.

-me usaras de consejero, pero no me encarcelaras.-dijo de forma simple.

-nop, no seré cliché, directamente te pondré una correa.-dije con una sonrisa sádica.

 _-clemencia por favor. -_pidió.

 _-debe de estar de rodillas, después de todo, creo que sin querer le spawnie una correa ajajaja.-_ pensé divertido.-na que es mentira, como ni puedes controlarme a menos que este en un estado lamentable por falta de medicina te dejare libre.-dije sorprendiéndolo.

-que? Asi nada mas?-pregunto el sorprendido.

-sip-respondí.

-y no tienes miedo de que te pueda controlar cuando estés en dependencia?-pregunto devuelta.

-no, simplemente porque si lo haces y la cagas nos destrozas las relaciones en este mundo, además que tienes que tomar la medicina si o si, después de todo si uno muere los 2 morimos.-dije mientras me paraba y me vestía.

-creo que tienes razón.-dijo cabizbajo viendo que o me seguía o se quedaba al pedo, como una voz en mi mente, aunque se le ocurrió una idea.

-a y ni se te ocurra joder en mi mente y no ser beneficioso o de verdad te eliminare.-dije serio.

-mierda en los animes mi método funcionaba.-dijo dark fastidiado.

-pues esto no es un anime genérico, es un fanfic que intenta ser original, por lo que obviamente tus métodos ni sirven.-dije encogiéndome de hombros.

-…-

-bueno y ahora que hacemos?-pregunte al aire.-ya se, a ordenar que gracias a cierto troll mental, no pude ordenar mi cuarto.-dije mirando a mi alrededor.

- _pu..puedo ayudar?-_ pregunto entre tartamudeos.

-pues si idiota, si no pa que existes? Tu propósito ahora es ser útil en algo, al menos hasta que te decidas a madurar.-dije ya fastidiado de este idiota, que parecía ser en realidad un niño.

Time skip: 1 hora.

-tenías razón, poner las armas en una estantería con aditamentos tipo espía era buena idea, además que ahorramos espacio.-decía yo feliz mientras apretaba un botones y todo el armario de armamento se transformaba en una estantería con algunos fármacos básicos.

-ves? Te dije que esto era mejor que poner todo en nuestro inventario.-dijo Darkness en mi cabeza ya con más confianza.

-bien cama listo.-dije poniendo un visto en un papel que tenia en la mano mientras miraba a mi cama.-litera triple para invitados lista, estantería con fármacos y armas ocultas lista, posters de bandas que me gustaron listo, consola de videojuegos listo, posa armas para matilda listo, mesa de luz con ropa lista y estante con dust de todos los tipos listo.-termine de poner los vistos en mi hoja.

-bien ahora que hacemos? Vamos con los demás o qué?-pregunto darkness.

-na, mejor vamos a explorar beacon para memorizar los caminos, así no nos perderemos como idiotas de anime barato.-dije encogiéndome de hombros para luego salir de mi habitación.

 _-_ no te olvides de ocultar tu rostro y la medicina tarado _.-_ dijo darknes recordándome una cosa importante.

-veo que te estas tomando confianzas con migo.-dije haciéndolo sudar frio.-pero no me importa, el insulto estuvo bien puesto.-finalice mientras me vestía con magia.- _menos mal que puedo usar magia de ilusión de bajo nivel en las cámaras jajaja.-_ prense.-bien ahora esto.-dije sacando mi dedicina para después inyectármela.-aaaa que bien se siente.- dije de forma placentera.- bien hora de irse.-

Luego de eso Salí de mi habitación, solo para escuchar un silbato.

-buenos días team RWBY.-grito una Ruby entusiasmada.

-sigue igual de energética.-dije para luego seguir caminando, ignorando los gritos quejosos de Weiss.

Time skip 47 minutos.

-nos tomó un rato, pero ya memorice los caminos sin necesidad de un puto mapa.-dije feliz, tirando dicho objeto a la basura (la de mi scroll ya que era un mapa virtual).

-bueno y ahora que hacer?-dije ya que faltaban 13 minutos pa las clases.

-mira ahí están Oz y Glynda.-dijo Darkness.

Yo tan solo mire para ese lugar y efectivamente estaban OZ y Glynda charlando.

-hola Ozi que pasa?-pregunte de forma alegre, mientras saludaba con mi mano.

Estos al verme sonrieron amistosamente.-hola señor Nero, está mejor?-pregunto Ozpin.

-emmm si estoy bien, aunque me duele algo las cicatrices.-dije sobándome las zonas ya dichas que aún me molestaban un poco.

-dolor fantasma?-pregunto Glynda con una ceja arqueada.

-lamentablemente si.-dije bajando mis brazos.

-hollé Oz.-hable llamando su atención.

-si?-pregunto este mientras miraba su scroll.

-a que te referías con segunda oleada de Grimm ayer?-pregunte con duda.

Eso hizo que Oz me mirara a los ojos.

-a lo que me refería, es que hubo una segunda oleada de Grimm, que fue detenida por los estudiantes mientras te protegían, hasta que llegaron los profesores.-hablo Glynda llamando mi atención.

-¿en serio? No me podrían dar unas grabaciones?-pregunte curioso por saber cómo mierda se las apañaron.

-jeje sabía que algo como esto iba a pasar, así que lo prepare por adelantado.-dijo Ozpin, dándome una especie de pen drive, que parecía una ficha de pretor de DOOM 2016.

-las grabaciones de las cámaras verdad?-pregunte mirando la "ficha" como le decían en este mundo a los pen drives en este mundo.

-pues si, ahí esta todo lo que quieres saber.-dijo el peli plata volviendo a su scroll.

-gracias, después te preguntare algo en tu despacho.-dije, ya que cada vez que me acercaba a Oz sentía algo muy fuera de lugar.

-no puedes preguntarlo ahora?-hablo Glynda un poco confundida.

-no, debido a que tiene que ver con mi estado y algo de usted.-dije lo último señalando a Ozpin llamando su atención, guardando la ficha roja.

-a que se refiere señor Nero?-pregunto Oz pero no recibió una respuesta puesto que fue interrumpido por alguien.

-demonios llegaremos tarde¡.-gritaba Weiss.

-Nero? Que demonios haces? llegaremos tarde a clases¡.- grito Pyrrha corriendo también.

-supongo que nuestra charla tendrá que esperar, nos vemos después Ozi, adiós hermosa.-dije lo primero levantando la mano a Oz y lo segundo guiñándole un ojo a Glynda, la cual solo se dio un facepalm.

-nunca debí, haberlo dejado hablarme así.-dijo la rubia fastidiada.

-no, nunca debiste.-dijo Ozpin riéndose por lo bajo.

Cambio de escena, salón de clases.

-Buenas estudiantes, yo soy el profesor Port, su maestro en el arte y caza de los Grimm.- hablo Port feliz de que sus estudiantes llegaran a tiempo.

-logramos llegar.-pensaron todos, recostados en sus lugares como si hubieran corrido una maratón.

- _dios porque tan nerviosos? Si el primer dia se puede llegar 5 minutos tarde_.-pensé divertido, haciendo que Darkness se riera por lo bajo.

-bueno, como es el primer día vamos a presentarnos y conocernos mejor.-dijo el gordo mostachón llamando la atención de todos.-si señorita Rose?-pregunto Port viendo que Ruby levantaba la mano.

-Profesor como nos presentaremos?-pregunto de forma energética y adorable.

 _-mierda Nero cálmate trata de no abrazarla y estrujarla por su adoravilidad.-_ me dije a mi mismo en mi mente.

 _-maldición tengo ganas de estrujarla hasta que se le salgan las tripas por la boca, es tan adorable.-_pensó cierto amigo imaginario.

-mmm simple lo que les gusta, lo que les disgusta, sus sueños para el futuro y por qué quieren ser cazadores, ese tipo de cosas.-dijo Port de forma simple.

-mmm, y porque no empieza usted?-pregunto Blake con cara plana, digo si un profe te pide eso que se presente el primero no?

-mmm está bien no pueden ser los únicos en presentarse no?, soy Peter Port, antiguo cazador y su actual maestro, mis pasatiempos son, enseñar, cazar Grimm y jugar al ajedrez, lo que me disgusta, es no encontrarme un buen Grimm para cazar, me encanta enseñar a los nuevos cazadores y la razón por la que me convertí en cazador fue por la sensación de libertad que da serlo.-finalizo.

-una muy buena presentación, creí que diría algo como no puedo decirles esto y aquello.-me dijo Dark haciendo que yo me riera un poco.

-mmm veo que a algunos les parece gracioso, señor Nero, señora Nora, no quieren presentarse primero a la clase?-pregunto haciendo que nos congeláramos de manera cómica y todos nos miraran.

-yo? No tengo problema, mi nombre es Nora Valkyrie me gusta aplastar Grimm y romperle las piernas a desgraciados y los panqueques, me disgusta no poder hablar con la gente y ser reprimida y que no hallan panqueques, mi sueño para el futuro? No lo pensé y mi razón para ser cazadora? Mmm porque me gusta aplastar Grimm.-finalizo después de hablar al estilo pinkie pie.

Todos y repito, todos nos quedamos como ¿que mierda?.

-ya veo una alumna energética y usted señor Nero?-me pregunto Port a mi.

 _-_ y que diras _?-_ pregunto Darkness en mi cabeza.

- _la verdad pa que matarme pensando en una mentira? Seria medio al pedo no?-_ le pregunte en mi mente.

 _-_ buen punto _.-_ dijo este.

-bueno veamos.-dije cruzándome de brazos.

-mi nombre es Nero Darkness, me gusta pasar el tiempo haciendo fármacos y creando nuevas formas de matar Grimm además enseñarles a idiotas su lugar, me disgusta la arrogancia fauna y humana y el cómo se creen los señores de la existencia, o y también el que no hallan dulces, mi sueño para el futuro? Mmm no tengo ninguna ambición en realidad, y mi razón para ser cazador? Porque es divertido.-finalice encogiéndome de hombros.

Toda la clase me miro muy raro luego de mi presentación.

-mmmm bueno eso es…. Interesante en cierto modo.-dijo Port que parecía algo impresionado.- _este chico.-_ pensó Port serio.

-bien se ve que son muy sinceros con sus presentaciones, ¿quien es el siguiente?- pregunto el mostacho cambiando el ambiente.-¿nadie? Mmmm veamos que tal usted señorita?-le pregunto a Ruby.

Esta solo miro al profe con una sonrisa.-bueno, mi nombre es Ruby Rose, me gusta pasar el tiempo con mis amigos, las galletas de chocolate y hacer el mantenimiento de mis armas y conocer nuevas, me disgustan los matones y mi sueño para el futuro es ser tan buena cazadora como lo fue mi madre.-dijo esta de forma alegre.

-¿y porque te volviste cazadora?-le pregunto el maestro a Ruby.

-bueno, de niña me gustaban los cuentos de hadas, esas cosas siempre me fascinaron y al final me decidí por hacer mi propia historia.-dijo la reaper, impresionando un poco a Port.

-mmm veo que tenemos a una clase de estudiante especial, un soñador, hace tiempo que no veo a alguien como usted señorita Rose.-dijo Port feliz.

-emmm gracias?-respondió Ruby algo confusa con el dialogo de Port.

-bueno la siguiente?-pregunto el mostacho.

Nadie decía nada hasta que alguien se animó a responder.-yo profesor.-dijo Weiss, levantando su mano.

-o al parecer tenemos una voluntaria, adelante.-

-Soy Weiss Schnee, me gusta practicar esgrima y el te, me disgusta la gente que roba y asesina para perjudicar a otros como cierta organización y mi sueño para el futuro es lograr superar a mi hermana.-finalizo Weiss, con orgullo en lo último.

la gente se quedó pensando en cosas como, na normalillo, pero cierta fauno gato y yo junto con el profe nos percatamos de a que se refería con "cierta organización" y que literalmente no había otra en remnant con esa clase de descripción muy directa y agresiva.

 _-será imbécil, que no ve que hay faunos aquí?-_ me pregunte a mi mismo en mi mente.

-Para mi que es lo siguiente a imbécil.-dijo Darkness en mi cabeza, dándose un facepalm en honor a la boca floja de Weiss.

-mmmm ya veo, bien quien es el siguiente?-

La clase tardo un segundo en responder hasta que Blake levanto la mano.

-yo profesor, soy Blake Belladona, me gusta leer libros, practicar mis habilidades y el pescado, me disgusta la gente que juzga a otros solo superficialmente y mi sueño para el futuro es detener a cierta persona.-finalizo Blake mirando un poco a Weiss cuando dijo lo que le disgustaba.

-mmm interesante, siguiente?-

En eso Pyrrha levanto la mano.-Soy Pyrrha Nikos, me gustan las caminatas largas y ver el paisaje, además de perfeccionar mis habilidades, no me gusta cuando la gente ve solo mi titulo de campeona, además de ciertos cereales y mi sueño para el futuro es ganar el campeonato mundial.- finalizo Pyrrha.

-Oh veo que tenemos algo bastante grande por aquí, ese es un camino difícil señorita Nikos, el campeonato mundial weapon and Dust es el campeonato mas difícil del mundo, solo los mejores humanos y Faunos participaran en el.-dijo Port con energía.

 _-¿a si que ella quiere participar en el también?-_ pensé yo, recordando el campeonato que solo se celebra cada 5 años para conmemorar al mas "fuerte" del mundo. (y con fuerte me refiero a habilidad de combate, aclaro esto porque ya me an preguntado estupideces muy grandes sobre mi fanfic y eso es molesto, usen un poco mas la cabecita PLS XD).

-bien quien es el siguiente?-pregunto Port muy animado puesto que cada estudiante tenia metas cada vez mas y mas grandes.

-ese seria yo.-dijo Ren levantando su mano.-soy Lie Ren me gusta meditar, pulir mis pistolas, y cocinar me disgusta un poco la gente que no valora lo que tiene y mi sueño para el futuro es fundar un lugar donde la gente pueda aprender a defenderse ya sea un dojo o una especie de escuela.-finalizo el del mechon rosa.

-mmmm es un sueño bastante interesante, estoy seguro que si sigues con esa motivación podrías lograrlo algún dia.-dijo el del mostacho.-bien quien sigue?-

-Yo¡ soy Yang Xiao Long, me gusta pasar tiempo con mi hermana y andar en mi moto, me disgustan los idiotas que intentan propasarse con migo sin mi consentimiento y mi sueño para el futuro es encontrar a cierta persona.-dijo Yang con algo de melancolía en lo ultimo.

 _-mmmm al parecer Raven tendrá un lio en el futuro.-_ Pensó Port ya sabiendo a quien se referia Yang.

-bien quien sigue?-pregunto pero nadie se animaba.

-vamos Jaune.-dije al que estaba al lado mio sonriéndole.-solo faltas tu de nuestro grupo de amigos.-dije al que estaba al lado mío sonriéndole.

-e? pero.-hablo en un tono bajo, si es que se le puede decir bajo a apenas bajar la voz.

-mmm si usted.-dijo Port señalando a Jaune haciendo que todos lo miraran.

Este tan solo se encogió de hombros al parecer queriendo presentarse el último.-mi nombre es Jaune Arc, me gusta pasar el tiempo con mis amigos y conocer chicas nuevas, me disgusta el no poder hacer mucho en las batallas y mi sueño para el futuro, es lograr enorgullecer a mi familia.- Finalizo este con una sonrisa.

Muchos en la clase quedaron con la ceja arqueada y otros con una gota en la nuca en especial yo, sola y exclusivamente por lo que dijo sobre las chicas _.-creo que eso estuvo de mas amigo.-_ pense con la cámara enfocando mi nuca con gotita de una manera comica.

 _-eso fue demasiado sincero, no me extrañaría que tuviera algunos problemas después con otros alumnos_.-Pensó Port con una gota en la cien, sabiendo que siempre había un matón de segunda en cada año.

Y asi seguimos hasta que todos se presentaron, durante ese tiempo Ruby y yo nos dormimos, Yang se puso a arreglar su cabello, Blake se puso a leer un libro de artes ninja, y los demás solo hablaban entre ellos.

-bien ahora que todos se han presentado comencemos con la clase.-dijo Port abriendo el pizarrón mostrando un montón de información sobre Grimm.

-Monstruos, Demonios, Criaturas de la noche, si los Grimm tienen muchos nombres, pero yo los llamo simplemente ¡Presas¡.-finalizo port su monologo de maestro, haciendo que Ruby y yo nos despertáramos.

 _-a maldición estaba soñando con masacres unilaterales.-_ pensé fastidiado _.-bueno que se le va a hacer Dark dime sucedió algo interesante?-_ le pregunte mentalmente a mi inquilino.

-nada en realidad literalmente comenzó la clase justo ahora.-me informo el.

Mientras hablaba con el, Port se rio y luego dijo algo sobre que nosotros, al graduarnos podríamos cazarlos con libertad o algo asi.

-mejor prestamos algo de atención, tendremos memoria fotográfica pero si no prestamos atención no sirve.-me dijo Darkness un poco serio con un tono de, no quiero pasar mas de 3 años en esta escuela por buena que sea.

Yo solo sonreí ante esto y luego mire a Port, sera mi parte retorcida y demencial, pero a veces se le ocurrían buenas ideas.

-bueno como iba diciendo: Vale al igual que los otros 3 reinos, son paraísos seguros, en un mundo, por el contrario, traicionero.-decía Port caminando de un lado a otro con los brazos atrás cual sabio de anime.-Nuestro planeta esta absolutamente a rebosar de criaturas hostiles que no dudarían ni un segundo en hacerlos trizas, sin embargo ahí es donde entramos nosotros, los cazadores y Cazadoras.-dijo esto último guiñándole un ojo con chasquido de lengua a Yang la cual se incomodó enormemente.

-¿Profe está permitido ligar con sus estudiantes?-pregunto Darknes de una manera sarcástica y con una voz chillona haciéndome reír un poco por lo bajo.

Mientras tanto Port seguía con su explicación.

-Individuos que han jurado proteger a aquellos que no pueden hacerlo por si mismos, ¿de que os preguntareis? Pues….(insertar pausa dramática) ¡Del propio mundo¡.-finalizo de forma energética.

Todos y lo digo enserio todos nos quedamos callados ante esto, curiosamente y a la vez cómicamente un grillo empezó a sonar hasta que fue interrumpido por un alumno.

-eeeee yep¡-dijo el random, haciendo que todos lo miráramos y se encogiera un poco de la vergüenza.

 _-Como cuando la cagas.-_ pensé divertido.

-Para eso os estáis entrenando.-Finalizo Port su largo discurso de entrada a clases.

-Pero antes Una anécdota.-dijo este feliz.

 _-O no POR YGGDRASIL DIGANME QUE NO ES LO QUE CREO¡-_ exclame en mi mente, esperando que Port no fuera esa clase de Profesor.

-Una historia de un joven.-decía el del mostacho.

-Creo que si va a ser amigo, Me CAGO EN LA PUTA.-dijo Darkness en mi cabeza, mientras me salía una imagen mental de el agarrándose la cabeza con ambas manos.

-y apuesto hombre.-seguía Port proclamando los siguientes 3 años de sufrimiento diario.

 _-demonios el es la clase de profesor que.-_ exclamamos ambos ahora.

-YO¡-exclamo este finalmente luego de la escena dramática tipo anime.

 _-Cuenta su vida en vez de dar la puta clase¡-_ exclamamos Yo y Dark haciendo una escena imaginaria muy cómica.

-cuando era niño, BLA BLA BLA BLA.- decía Port mientras explicaba su vida.

-Maldición y nuestra memoria registra todo, puta madre.-pensé fastidiado, ya que aunque no le prestara atención recordaría bastante de esto, la verdad no era una cosa mala, no estaba mal enterarse de la vida de alguien quizás la información serviría un poco, pero enserio vinimos aquí para estudiar mierda¡, después dicen que la educación anda un poco mal.(la verdad esos profes no me disgustan pero tampoco me agradan, ósea al liceo se va a estudiar no a escuchar la vida de alguien y después nos echan en cara que no hacemos nada y que no da el tiempo, díganme a los que les a pasado si no es bastante molesto eso?)

Luego de un momento vi que Ruby se reía, me dio curiosidad y decidí ver, estaba en la otra columna de bancos, pero al estar en una punta y una fila mas arriba pude ver lo que ella hacía, lo cual me hico mucha gracia, sobre todo cuando se lo mostro a las demás y hizo un sonido de pedo. (no olviden que tengo la visión de un LVL 100).

-Ejem Ejem.-freno Port la diversión llamando nuestra atención.

-al final el beowolf no fue rival para mi tenacidad, volviendo al pueblo con la bestia capturada y con la cabeza bien alta, mientras festejaba como un héroe -decía Port con euforia, al final mientras hacia una reverencia.

 _-Al menos sus historias no son cosas tan putamente mundanas, como los maestros de mi mundo.-_ pensé agradeciéndole a YGGDRASIL que no fuera eso.

-Moraleja de la historia? Un Cazador tiene que ser honorable, debe de ser digno de confianza, debe de ser también estratégico, bien educado y lo mas importante de todo, sensato.-finalizo el mostacho.

-E aquí, los 5 mandamientos de los cazadores.-dije en voz baja haciendo que el equipo JNPR se riera.

-bien, ¿Alguno de ustedes cree poseer esas cualidades?-Pregunto Port pero solo 2 levantaron la mano.

1, fue Weiss la que parecía furiosa por algo y el otro fui yo mas para hacer una pregunta que otra cosa.

-Yo señor¡-dijo Weiss la la vez que yo decía.

-Yo tengo una pregunta Profe.-dije.

Justo cuando paso eso ella y yo nos miramos, con una ceja arqueada.

-jojojo veo que tenemos 2 voluntarios parece ser.-dijo Port.

 _-Pero si yo dije que quería hacer 1 pregunta_?¡-exclame en mi mente con los ojos en blanco y una cara de es joda?

-bien señor Nero cual es su pregunta?-

-en eso volví a recuperar la compostura y le pregunte algo que dejo curiosos a todos.-Profesor ¿de que sirve ser honorable?-

-mmmmm es una pregunta extraña y a la vez interesante, pero porque dicha pregunta señor Nero?-me pregunto Port mas serio de lo normal por alguna razón.

-emm bueno, la razón de mi pregunta es simple, nosotros al ser cazadores no nos vamos a enfrentar solo a Grimm verdad?-pregunte algo serio.

-eso es correcto señor Nero, por mucho que no me guste admitirlo, existen personas que pueden ser igual o peor que los Grimm.-me respondió.-Pero aun no responde a mi pregunta.-finalizo.

-bueno a lo que me refiero es ¿de que sirve ser honorable cuando alguien perfectamente puede apuñalarte por la espalda?-pregunte poniendo ambos brazos en la mesa del banco.

Todos se me quedaron mirando sorprendidos, sobre todo porque era cierto habían personas a las cuales no les podías confiar ni el cuidado de un frasco de dust.

-bueno señor Nero, la respuesta es mas simple de lo que parece y es que el honor es lo que nos diferencia de ese tipo de personas, personas las cuales no les importa traicionar con tal de beneficiarse, personas las cuales no les importa matar para conseguir lo que quieren, el honor de un cazador es lo que lo diferencia del típico criminal de turno, aunque al final abecés habrá que tomar decisiones difíciles que no nos gustaran si es que es necesario.-hablo Port serio en su explicación.

Todos mirábamos al profesor, tenia razón en lo que decía, sobre todo por el final.

-mmmm es un buen argumento, lo anotare.-dije anotando en mi hoja de clase lo único interesante de hoy.

-jojojo veo que le sirvió, espero que pueda usar dicha enseñanza en el futuro, todos ustedes también deberían de tomar nota de eso, aun son jóvenes pero es por eso mismo que tienen que aprender sobre los peligros del mundo, por eso traje a estos pequeños amigos.-dijo el mostacho para luego señalar un par jaulas con un Grimms adentro.-quien quiere demostrar su valía al enfrentarse a ellos?-pregunto mientras las jaulas saltaban mientras se escuchaba una especie de jabalí dentro de ellas.

-Yo señor dijo.- Weiss, llamando la atención de Port.

-Bueno en ese caso comprobémoslo¡ adelante ven y enfréntate a tu adversario.-dijo el Profesor mientras elevaba su mano apuntando a la jaula de la derecha.

 _-ja un Boarbatusk, esto será interesante además así se me ahorrara el trabajo de buscar 1 para escanearlo.-_ pensé mirando como Weiss se ponía en posición y levantaba su espada-revolver al frente.

-VAMOS WEISS-exclamo Yang apoyando a su compañera.

-¡Lucha bien¡.-exclamo Blake mientras ondeaba una banderita de RWBY que saco de quien sabe dónde.

-¡SI REPRESENTA AL EQUIPO RWBY¡-exclamo la pequeña Ruby levantando los brazos.

-Ruby intento concentrarme.-exclamo Weiss enfadada.

yo solo mire a Ruby con una ceja arqueada.

-no culpo a la ice queen por quejarse, eso si fue un poco molesto si miras la situación.-dijo Dark en mi cabeza de forma simple, mientras se veía a Ruby disculpándose.

-Bien es hora del combate.-dijo Port mientras cortaba el candado (literalmente).

 _-No podía abrirla con una llave?-_ me pregunte a mi mismo en mi mente, pero reaccione rápido al ver que el cerdo Grimm salió de la jaula para poder escanearlo mientras levantaba mi mano y un pequeño brillo se vio en esta.- _no se si sea necesario maximizar la magia pero de todos modos lo hare por si acaso,_ _**Maximizar magia: escaneo de alto nivel.-**_ exclame en mi mente y wala.

- _mmmm_.-pensé mientras veía sus estadísticas.

Delante de mi "apareció" (ósea en mi mente) una ventana de YGGDRASIL que mostraba las estadísticas del cerdo.

(nota del autor: por cierto se me olvidaba ahora en este fanfic se utilizaran las estadísticas de mi otro fanfic ya saben el de la triada.)

Boarbatusk: LVL: 15. HP: 14. MP:0. FUERZA:9. Atk FISICO: 12 Def FISICA: 30. Agi: 15 Int (INTELIGENCIA):1. Atk MAGI:0. Def MAGI:0. RESIS:25. SUERTE:-20. ESPECIAL:10.

TOTAL: 111.

- _tiene la suerte en números negativos LOL.-_ pensé divertido, al ver el numero en rojo, era extremadamente raro ver algo con suerte por debajo de 0.

-a mi lo que me intriga es su defensa tan alta, algo con lvl tan bajo y números tan altos tiene que tener una debilidad grande.-me dijo Darknes en mi cabeza.

-ya la veras solo mira.-le dije ya sabiendo como era su debilidad y mirando como Weiss fue directo a cortar fallando obviamente.

-JA¡ eso no te lo esperabas e?-Le pregunto Port a Weiss la cual lo miro molesta.

-vamos Weiss tu puedes¡-exclamaba Ruby intentando animar a su amiga.

La susodicha solo se tiro de frente, intentando clavarle la espada en el cerebro, aunque termino con un resultado bastante rancio la verdad, Weiss atascando su espada entre los colmillos grades del Grimm, para luego intentar forcejear para sacarla.

El jabalí a pesar de tener el mínimo de inteligencia (literalmente) no era tonto sabia que la espada de Weiss era un problema por lo que movió sus colmillos de golpe a un lado, mandando su arma a volar, justo cuando curiosamente, Weiss se distrajo por las palabras de Ruby la cual la molestaban.

- _Porque le molesta tanto Ruby?-_ pensé confuso, no entendiendo porque ese odio irracional hacia ella.

Mientras pensaba eso la peli blanca fue mandada a volar.

-jojojo ¿ahora que harás sin tu arma?-pregunto Port.

Weiss solo levanto la vista para ver al jabalí acercándose hacia ella, esquivándolo con una rodada, curiosamente haciendo que el animal se estrellara contra la madera de uno delos bancos.

-ajajajja pero si tenía tiempo para frenar ajajajja.-me reía un montón junto con Dark al ver eso.

Weiss solo fue corriendo hacia su espada agarrándola.

-Weiss ve a por la tripa no tiene armadura en ese lugar.- exclamo la reaper roja.

-a si que eso era.-dijo Darknes.-bueno es un jabalí debí de adivinarlo.-finalizo.

-DEJA DE DECIRME QUE HACER¡-exclamo la blanca haciendo que Ruby se deprimiera.

El jabalí arto de esta mierda, rujio y se puso a hacer una especie de spin dash, para luego salir disparado a alta velocidad contra Weiss.

Esta en respuesta utilizo un glifo defensivo para frenarlo quedando el pobre panza arriba, luego la blanca salto dando una voltereta hacia atrás poniendo un glifo sobre sus pies impulsándose del mismo y clavándole la espada al jabalí en el pecho.

 _-lo…lo logre.-_ pensó esta cansada.

-Bravo, excelente, parece que efectivamente estamos ante la presencia de una verdadera cazadora.-dijo Port feliz de que su estudiante lo lograra.-aunque me temo que ya se nos a acabado el tiempo, por lo que me temo que tendremos que dejar la siguiente batalla para después, espero que no tenga problema con eso señor Nero.-me dijo a mi ya que al parecer yo era el siguiente en pelear contra el segundo boarbatusk.

-Na no pasa nada profe la siguiente clase será.-le dije con una sonrisa.

-mmm bueno esta bien, ESTUDIANTES asegúrense de leer las tareas asignadas y no se olviden de estar alerta.-exclamo Port al final mientras todos nos parábamos para salir, bueno todos menos yo que estaba viendo a Weiss mientras levantaba mi mano.

- _ **Maximizar magia: escaneo de alto nivel**._-exclame en mi mente puesto que me al ver la fuerza de sus glifos me dio curiosidad su poder.-¿QUE MIERDA ES ESTO?-dije en voz baja al ver sus estadísticas asombrado.

Weiss Schnee.

LVL: 23

HP:5. MP:5. FUERZA:15. Atk FISICO:18. Def FISICA:0. Agi:20. Int:25. Atk MAGI:0 . Def MAGI:0.

Resis:8. Suerte:20. Especial:0. Aura:35.

TOTAL:151

Lo que me sorprendía no es que fuera poco, de echo estaba nivelado. _-¿Nivel 23 enserio? Pensé que seria 18 a lo mucho, esto si que es raro.-_ me dije a mi mismo en mi mente.

-recuerda lo que paso con ese alfa BK, las cosas en este mundo no son como YGGDRASIL.-me dijo Dark.

 _-si quizás debería de dejar de comparar las cosas con Yggdrasil, esto es la vida real no un juego de todos modos.-_ pensé divertido mientras agarraba mi cuaderno.

-mmm?-justo en ese momento vi a Ruby saliendo corriendo por la puerta.

-¿paso algo que esta apurada?- le pregunte a Jaune a mi lado.

-que no viste la mirada que le dio? Fue como si le tuviera rencor y odio.-dijo Jaune haciendo que me quedara pensando un momento.

- _Ruby a veces es un poco súper energética y eso puede ocasionar alguna que otra molestia, pero porque odio?-_ me pregunte a mi mismo.-mira, ire a ver que pasa, a y Pyrrha.-llame a la pelirroja.

-si?-pregunto está girándose para verme

-¿podrías mirar los horarios para asi poder coordinar entrenamientos con jaune?-pregunte con una sonrisa.

-mmmm, si veré que puedo hacer.-dijo esta asintiendo con la cabeza.

-gracias hermosa, te veo después.-finalice con un guiñándole el ojo, sonrojándola.- bien ahora a ver que le pasa a la Ice queen.-dije mientras me daba la vuelta para salir.

Sali de la clase y mire dirigí a la derecha que es donde vi doblar a Ruby, asome mi cabeza y la vi parada charlando con alguien.- _de seguro es Weiss_.-pensé pero antes que llegara escuche algo que me hiso fruncir el seño.

-no en un equipo liderado por ti, e entrenado, e estudiado y sinceramente merezco algo mucho mejor que esto.-se escuchó la voz de Weiss.

Luego de que se escuchó eso Ruby se impactó y luego estiro un poco la mano como si no pudiera decir algo.

-Ozpin cometió un error.-se escuchó al final seguido de unos pasos, y la llegada repentina de Ozpin.

 _-supongo que esa es mi entrada.-_ pensé antes de ir hacia ellos.

Cuando llegue y salude a Oz este me devolvió el saludo, mientras Ruby se asustaba al vernos a ambos.

-al parecer las cosas no van muy bien.-dijo Oz con una sonrisa.

-es que, no lo se y si usted de verdad a cometido un error?-pregunto Ruby angustiada.

-bueno eso aun esta por verse.-dijo con una sonrisa.

-a que se refiere?-pregunto Ruby confusa.

-(suspiro) Ruby solo a pasado un dia, es imposible saber si Oz cometió un error o no-dije cruzándome de brazos.

-el señor Nero tiene razón, mire señorita Rose, yo e cometido mas errores que cualquier hombre, mujer y niño en este planeta.-dijo Oz algo ¿melancólico?.- sin embargo no creo que el nombrarla líder sea uno de ellos.-dijo después animándose.-y usted que piensa?-pregunto al final doblándose un poco para estar a la altura de Ruby.

-bueno no creo estar mucho a la altura en realidad.-dijo esta un poco desanimada.

-o por favor, Ruby ser un líder de equipo no es solo un titulo que portar, si no también una carga que se lleva constantemente, además, si no das lo mejor de ti, los demás no tendrán motivos para seguirte, créeme lo se por experiencia.-dije recordando que yo era el anterior guild master de ying-yang.

-Ruby al escuchar esto miro para abajo pensativa, mientras Ozpin me miraba con una ceja arqueada.

-je al parecer ya tienes experiencia en equipos, eso es bueno.-dijo Oz con una sonrisa mientras le daba un sorbo a su café.

-pues si, lideraba un grupo antes, eran buenos amigos.-dije sonriendo de forma melancólica con la cabeza agachada y una sonrisa.

-¿y donde están ellos ahora?-pregunto Ruby curiosa.

-en un buen lugar Ruby.-le respondí a su duda.

-Ruby tan solo movio la cabeza a un lado confusa y de forma adorable, pero luego abrió los ojos al darse cuenta del peso de las palabras.-o a si que ellos están.. Siento preguntar.-dijo esta disculpándose.

-no necesitas disculparte, ellos eran buenos y grandes amigos, a si que no te preocupes.-dije con una sonrisa cerrando mi ojo, a lo kakashi de naruto.

-bueno, me tengo que ir a trabajar aun tengo muchas cosas de la academia por hacer.-dijo Oz llamando nuestra atención.

-ou bueno gracias profesor.-dijo Ruby sonriendo.

-antes de irme señorita Rose, debería saber que se le a entregado una responsabilidad enorme, por lo que le aconsejo que se tome su tiempo para saber como lidiar con ella.-finalizo el peli plata, antes de marcharse.

Ruby y yo solo sonreímos ante esto y luego miramos hacia donde estaba Weiss que al parecer había tenido una charla con Port.

-no deberías presionarte Ruby, ella aceptara los hechos tarde o temprano.-le dije con una sonrisa mientras ponía una mano en su hombro.

-si, creo que tienes razón.-dijo la susodicha mientras tenía una sonrisa en su rostro mirando a la peli blanca, para luego darse la vuelta y comenzar a caminar.-nos vamos? Tenemos que ir con Glynda para el recorrido.-dijo esta.

-por supuesto linda.-dije sonriendo mientras caminaba a su lado.

Time skip: 30minutos después.

Vemos a nuestro protagonista al lado de los equipos RWBY y JNPR, charlando mientras caminábamos junto a los otros estudiantes con Glynda al frente mientras esta explicaba cosas sobre la escuela.

-Beacon es bastante mas grande de lo que parece.- dijo Pyrrha mientras giraba su cabeza a la derecha para mirarnos.

-si, y eso que no vimos las demás plantas, imagínate si tiene subterráneo.-Dijo Jaune entusiasmado.

-Lo que a mi me interesa es cuando llegaremos a la cantina, quiero ver que hay en el menú.-dije, ya que me había quitado mi anillo para inhibir el sueño, sed y hambre, pero por alguna razón no tenía ninguna, lo cual me intrigaba.

-yo también, espero que tengan galletas y pastel de chocolate.-dijo una Ruby babeando.

-Oh no te olvides de los panqueques.-Dijo una Nora entusiasmada.

-Nora.-dijo Ren llamando la atención de esta.-comiste 20 panqueques hace unas horas.-finalizo haciendo que esta se pusiera la mano en la nuca mientras se reía incomoda.

-tanta hambre tienen?-pregunto Blake, con una ceja arqueada.

-SI¡- exclamamos los 3, de forma cómica.

-creo que la respuesta era algo obvia.-dijo, Yang con una gota en la cien.

-bueno no es que falte mucho, digo el horario de comer es a las 12:00 y son las 11:30, no creo que falte demasiado.-dijo Weiss _.-espero que tengan pastel de merengue nevado de atlas.-_ pensó la peli blanca.

-bueno, al parecer ya llegamos a la zona de casilleros.-dijo la pelirroja llamando nuestra atención.

-o aquí no es donde tomamos nuestras armas ayer en la prueba?-pregunto Jaune alejándose un poco del grupo mientras miraba alrededor.

-si, es aquí.-dije recordando los sucesos, que acontecieron aquí.

-aun no puedo creer que las llamaras idiotas a todas, jajaja.-se rio Dark en mi cabeza.

 _-si creo que me excedí un poco.-_ pensé con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Bien estudiantes como pueden ver, se les a asignado un casillero cohete para que puedan guardar sus armas y armaduras, además, su taquilla puede ser enviada a un lugar elegido en base a un código de 6 dígitos.-dijo Glynda explicándole a los estudiantes el funcionamiento de las taquillas.

 _-wow eso es muy útil_.-pensé viendo las múltiples aplicaciones que se le podrían aplicar a eso.

-QUE? No espera¡-exclamo Jaune llamando la atención de todos.-No NO NO PORFAVOR.-decía Jaune mientras un peli naranja apretaba los botones del casillero.

-maldición NO¡-exclame yendo a la ayuda del idiota rubio, aunque algo tarde en términos de reacción, obviamente no llegando a tiempo.

-NOOO PORFAVOR NOOOO¡-exclamaba Jaune dentro del casillero volando por los territorios de beacon.

-ajajajajaja-se reia el peli naranja, habiendo logrado su fechoría aunque su diversión no duro mucho.

-SEÑOR CARDIN WINCHESTER, que cree que esta haciendo?-exclamo Glynda enojada al ver eso.

-jaja, cálmese señorita Goodwitch, no creo que se lastime.-dijo el idiota, conocido como Cardin.

-Hollé anormal te crees muy gracioso?-pregunto una sombra malvada de ojos blancos detrás de el.

-e?-se giro este, enfadado levantando ligeramente el puño, preparado para golpear a cualquier subnormal que se atreviera a retarlo.-A¡ que demonios.-exclamo este antes de pasarle lo mismo que a Jaune y salir volando dentro de un casillero.-aaaa te matare grandísimo hijo de.-decía el peli naranja, mientras volaba dentro del casillero.

-Eso le enseñara.-dije limpiando mis manos en señal de un trabajo bien hecho, aunque luego temblé un poco en señal de tener una presencia terrible detrás, y cómicamente, me gire para ver de quien era.

-señor Nero los casilleros son para armaduras, no para gente sabe?-dijo esta de forma simple con expresión neutra, mientras se acomodaba los lentes.

 _-COMO CARAJO TIENE UNA PRESENCIA TAN FUERTE SI ESTA TAN CALMADA?-_ grite en mi mente de forma rápida y cómica, para luego calmarme.

-si lo se, pero es que se lo merecía.-dije cruzándome de brazos.

-merecido o no, usted ira después a la dirección.-dijo esta mientras yo me quedaba en blanco.

 _-si solo es el primer día maldición¡_ -pensé, mientras se me armaba una imagen metal de agarrarme la cabeza.

 _-y después me dice a mi que soy imbécil.-_ pensó Darknes con un facepalm.

-o bueno que se le va a hacer.-dije encogiéndome de hombros, haciendo como si no me importara.

 _-genial, y yo que no quería tener problemas_.-pensé fastidiado.

Glynda solo dio un suspiro por mi respuesta, mientras se agarraba la cien _.-es que nada le importa?_ -pensó esta.-bien, pero por ahora le sugiero buscar a esos 2 antes que armen un problema.-dijo, mientras se acomodaba os lentes.

-mmm? Esta bien, supongo.-dije para luego mirar a los demás.-alguien quiere ayudarme a rescatar al rubio bocón?-pregunte al team JNPR.

-bueno es nuestro líder, a si que supongo que si.-dijo Pyrrha, sonriente mientras veía al resto.

-igual.-dijeron a coro Nora y Ren mientras levantaban la mano.

-bien supongo que ya esta decidido.-dije mientras miraba a Glynda.

Esta solo asintió aprobando el que ellos me acompañaran.-lo veo después señor Nero.-dijo esta de forma fría.

- _creo que sus expectativas sobre mi bajaron un poco_.-pensé con una gota en la nuca.

-bien supongo que ya estamos todos listos, chicas las veo después.-dije despidiéndome con un ademan de mano, mientras estas me lo devolvían con unas miradas de compasión por lo que paso de parte de Yang, Ruby y Blake y una un poco inexpresiva por parte de Weiss.

-bien, ahora busquemos a Jaune antes que se lo coma un beowolf.-dije mientras me daba la vuelta para irme, junto con Nora Ren y Pyrrha.

-y por donde empezamos?-pregunto Nora alegre como siempre.

-en el barranco cerca de la entrada, de seguro termino ahí.-dije mientras giraba un poco mi cara para verla.

-y como lo sabes?-pregunto Ren curioso.

-porque salió volando para la derecha, por ese lugar esta la entrada a beacon.-dije de forma simple.

-mmm eso tiene sentido.-dijo Nora con un dedo en su labio como si estuviera pensando, (lo que obviamente no es cierto).

-Hollé Nero, quería preguntarte algo.-hablo Pyrrha, llamando mi atención por su tono nervioso.

-adelante.-dije.

-tu… esto… de verdad estas bien? Digo ayer nos dijiste que te inyectaste una droga que acelera la regeneración celular por medio del aura pero aun me preocupa el echo de que tenias un agujero en la espalda.-hablo la Pelirroja haciéndome fruncir el ceño.

- _Demonios, creí que nadie tocaría ese tema hasta la noche, piensa Nero piensa_.- me decía a mi mismo en mi mente, buscando una respuesta adecuada.- _YA SE¡.-_

-mira Pyrrha, estaba esperando a la noche para no tener que decirles a todos por separado.-dije mientras doblaba en una esquina para poder ir a la entrada principal.

Todos se sorprendieron con lo que dije, ya que al parecer, pensaron que tenia que decir algo muy importante.

-ya… veo.-dijo la pelirroja mirando un poco hacia abajo.

-mmm? Ja, cálmate Pyrrha no es una noticia mala o algo, es solo que no quiero decir las cosas mas de 1 ves.-dije, deteniéndome al llegar a la entrada, mientras me agarraba la nuca con una mano.-además, no es como si me fuera a morir por un simple agujero en la espalda o si?-dije sarcásticamente mientras me encogía de hombros despreocupadamente.

Los 3 me miraron con caras planas por esto.

-simple agujero? Tenías literalmente un BOQUETE DEL TAMAÑO DE UNA CABEZA EN TU ESPALDA.-grito Nora con una cara enojada.

-sin mencionar la sangre, es una suerte que sigas vivo, y aun mas poder moverte con libertad.-dijo Ren, aun sin creerse ese hecho.

-si yo tampoco aun no entiendo eso, es increíble que siquiera puedas moverte.-dijo Pyrrha con la mirada baja pensativa, sobre el como carajo estoy bien.

Yo tan solo veía esto con el seño fruncido, ya se estaba empezando a notar la falta de coherencia de mis acciones y existencia, lo que era malo y me daría problemas, muchos problemas, tenía que arreglarlo ya o tendría muchos perjuicios molestos que no me iban a gustar un pelo.

-miren chicos, ustedes no se preocupen de nada, estoy bien y ese es el punto no? Además os lo explicare todo luego en la noche con los demás vale?-dije con una sonrisa.

-mmmm esta bien esperaremos a la noche, pero no nos ocultes nada.-dijo, Nora de forma rápida.

-emmm lo siento pero no puedo prometer eso, hay cosas que no quiero revelar, al menos todavía.-dije mientras me daba la vuelta para seguir buscando al rubio.-y.. esto.. Donde creen que quedo Jaune?-dije, para cambiar el tema, mirando a los costados, mientras me rascaba la nuca con una cara confusa.

-diría que por la derecha.-dijo Ren señalando los arboles de la derecha.

-como lo sabes?-pregunte yo curioso.

-por la columna de humo.-dijo este como si nada mientras señalaba dicha columnilla de humo.

-Oh.-fue lo único que pude decir mientras estaba hecho una silueta de forma cómica.

Time skip: 17 minutos.

-enserio chicos os lo agradezco.-decía un Jaune agradecido hacia nosotros.

-por dios, para ya nos lo agradeciste como unas 7 veces.-dije fastidiado, ya que el idiota Rubio no se callaba.

-ejeje si lo siento, es solo que.-iba a decir el Rubio otra vez, pero lo calle.

-si si, que estas muy agradecido por ir a buscarte y que yo le diera una lección a Cardin, ya nos dijiste eso 7 veces ya¡.-exclame con ojos en blanco y dientes de tiburón, ya enfadado.

-lo siento.-dijo el rubio con un aura azul.

-bueno ya ya, no se peleen.-decía Pyrrha, moviendo las palmas a los lados, sudando un poco intentando evitar que nos peleemos de forma comica.

-e miren ya llegamos a la cafetería.-dijo Nora entusiasmada, llamando la atención de todos.

-y al parecer no somos los primeros.-dijo Ren, mirando como toda la escuela ya estaba aquí.

-genial somos los últimos, nos quedaremos con las sobras.-dije con los brazos colgando y una cara de fastidio al mas puro estilo de Zoro de one piece.

-tranquilo de seguro todavía nos quedó algo.-dijo con optimismo Jaune.

-si ojala.-dije animándome un poco, si es que se le puede decir animarse a tener una cara de incomodidad y de brazos cruzados.

-hey chicos¡.-exclamo Ruby en una mesa.-aquí hay lugar libre.-dijo la reaper señalando a su lado.

-bueno al menos nos guardaron asiento.-dijo Pyrrha yendo a por algo de comer.

-siii quiero un pastel de panqueques¡.-exclamo Nora yendo a por lo dicho acompañada por Ren y Jaune.

- _espero que halla pastel de merengue nevado de atlas, esa cosa es exquisita_ ¡.-pensé recordando una de las primeras cosas que comí en este mundo.

Luego de eso fui a preguntar si tenían el pastel, y para mi suerte respondieron positivamente, lo cual me hiso sonreír como niño en dulcería, para después tomar mi porción e ir a sentarme junto a los demás.

-llego el prójimo, aparta.-dije para correr un poco a Jaune que por alguna razón estaba acaparando 2 lugares en vez de 1.

-hollé, hay algo que se llama pedir permiso.-dijo el Rubio mientras se acomodaba en su lugar.

-pediré permiso a ti cuando seas menos fastidioso.-dije mientras me bajaba la bufanda y le daba un bocado a mi porción de pastel.-esta cosa es jodidamente rica¡.-dije feliz con una cara de éxtasis tipo anime.

-veo que Weiss no es la única que le gusta ese pastel.-dijo Yang divertida.

Yo tan solo arquee una ceja ante esto ara luego mirar a la susodicha.-enserio? Bueno no es de extrañarse esta cosa es perfecta.-dije con mi único ojo visible cerrado, mientras le daba otra cucharada.

-ves Ruby? El si tiene mejores gustos.-dijo esta mientras sonreía con orgullo.

-NO eso si que no el pastel de chocolate desértico de Vacuo es mejor¡.-dijo esta mientras ponía las manos sobre la mesa y la miraba enojada.

-dios llevan discutiendo por lo mismo desde que empezamos a comer que no son los 2 igual de deliciosos?-pregunto Blake mientras daba un sorbo a su te mientras leía un libro.

-no niego que el chocolate de Vacuo sea exquisito, Pero esta claro que es mejor el merengue de Atlas¡.-dijo la peli blanca, negándose a dejar su orgullo.

-no el chocolate es mejor.-dijo Ruby enojada mirándola.

-an tenido esta pelea desde que empezamos a comer.-dijo Yang encogiéndose de hombros.

Todos solo nos reímos por lo bajo imaginándonos el orgullo que deveria de tener esas 2 para que pelearan asi por algo como un par de pasteles, menos yo obviamente ya que las entendía y nora debido a que ella es un caso especial.

-bueno si alguien me permite decir algo, en mi opinión es mas delicioso el pastel de fresas de Vale.-dijo jaune llamando la atención de todos en especial Ruby y Weiss.

-eso no es cierto¡.-exclamaron ambas al unísono golpeando la mesa con miradas furiosas a Jaune, el cual por cierto se encogió un poco por la abrumadora presencia de ambas.

-eso te pasa por meterte en pelea de mujeres.-dije de forma simple.

-ho hombre.-dio Jaune deprimido de forma comica.

en respuesta todos nos empezamos a reír por esto, para después empezar a charlar sobre que nos parecía Beacon a primera vista y cosas como esas, hasta que salto un tema.

-aun no me puedo creer que nos atacaran 2 oleadas de Grimm.-dijo Wiess de la nada cuando salio el tema de la prueba.

-emm si Nero se encargo de la primera.-dijo Blake, mirándome.

Todos quedaron sombríos al mirarme.

-porque me miran asi?-pregunte de forma comica.

-Nero de verdad estas bien?-pregunto Ruby preocupada, ella junto con su equipo luego de la iniciación estaban preocupados en gran medida sobre mi estado, la verdad era que ellas a pesar de estar sonriendo y charlando todo el dia, de vez en cuando miraban preocupados a Nero debido a esto mismo.

-si, la verdad es que tenía pensado decirles todo en la noche, lamento preocuparlos.-dije, rascándome la nuca un poco incómodo por la mirada que me daban todos.

-si el nos dijo eso antes cuando fuimos a buscar a Jaune.-dijo Pyrrha levantando ligeramente la mano.-pero sigo sin entender como diablos esa cosa pudo regenerarte completamente hasta dejarte como nuevo, digo ni siquiera deberías poder caminar.-dijo esta, haciendo que todos me miraran.

-yo solo suspire y le di la ultima cucharada a mi trozo de pastel, con una cara de fastidio luciendo como si el tema ni me importase, pero en realidad me estaba carcomiendo el cerebro buscando una manera de salir de esta sin cagarla, tenia que hacer algo rápido, o estaría en un lio, pero ¿Cómo le das explicación a algo imposible?

Sin embargo para la suerte de nuestro protagonista, ya sea porque el mundo lo quiere o porque su estadística suerte es muy alta aparecieron 2 mujeres muy conocidas para aligerar el ambiente.

-Nero, alfin te encontramos¡.-grito Velvet, caminando hacia mi junto con Coco y su equipo.

-nos costo trabajo encontrarte entre la multitud aunque aun no entiendo como diablos no te vimos si estas aquí en la punta.-dijo Coco fastidiada, no entendiendo como diablos no me vieron.

- _no será porque, puse una barrera mágica, para evitar detección y silenciar un poco el griterío para no llamar la atención de la escuela_?-pensé con una sonrisa, recordando que cuando salió el tema de la iniciación utilize el hechizo **, Campo de anti detección** , para evitar detección y escucha a menos que estuvieras a cierta distancia.

Era un hechizo de nivel 9 bastante útil en ciertos casos y lo bueno es que era uno de los pocos que evitaban casi por completo a la clase de tipo ladrón, además de ser indetectable tanto el lanzamiento como la pasividad del hechizo por lo que nadie debería de haberse dado cuenta, a menos que entren dentro del rango del domo lo único que deberían ver los demás estudiantes es un grupo de amigos charlando normalmente.

-enserio? soy tan indetectable? Digo soy el único completamente cubierto.-dije de forma sarcástica para fastidiarlas.

-(suspiro) nunca vas a cambiar verdad?-dijo Velvet con una sonrisa.

-Nop, asi soy yo y asi seré siempre.-dije con orgullo en mis palabras.

-je y yo que pensaba que estar al borde de la muerte te quitaría lo chiflado.-dijo coco sentándose, junto con su grupo.

-eso no pasara y lo sabes.-dije sonriendo.-además no quieres presentar a tus compañeros a mis amigos?.-dije viendo a los 2 chicos, que ocuparon los últimos 2 lugares de la mesa cerca de Ruby.

-a sobre eso no te preocupes Fox y Yatsuhashi ya se presentaron ante ellos cuando estabas inconsciente.-hablo Velvet llamando mi atención.

-de verdad? Je supongo que quede en ridículo.-dije encogiéndome de hombros y tomando un poco de agua _.-lo diré asi, el agua normal y corriente es lo mejor, recuerdo que tenia que pagar mucho dinero solo para beberla, pero conseguirla gratis, dios me encanta este lugar_.-pensé feliz recordando cuanto valía el agua corriente en la tierra.

-luego de eso nos pusimos a charlar, de vez en cuando me preguntaban cosas sobre la droga la cual les dije que se llama hidra, yo con un suspiro les dije que consistía en acelerar la regeneración celular por medio del consumo exesivo de nutrientes del cuerpo, lo cual las sorprendió, mas a Weiss que decía que un descubrimiento como ese ayudaría al avance medico, obviamente hasta que le explique los riesgos que conlleva además de lo que pasaría si la gente se enterase de dicho fármaco. Aunque luego Blake me izo una pregunta que me dejo trillado.

-donde la conseguiste?-pregunto esta con una ceja arqueada.

Justo en ese momento me congele, como iba a decir que la creo el? Aunque bueno les había dicho algo como eso a Coco y su equipo antes si mal no recordaba, pero el problema era que supuestamente el tenia 18, si decía que lo había inventado el en su totalidad se armaría un problema y el pasar desapercibido seria imposible, tenia que pensar en una historia falsa y rápido o estaría en problemas.

-Dile que fue descubierta por tu clan, asi no habrá problemas.-dijo Dark en mi cabeza, viendo que toso se iba a ir a la mierda.

-ESO ES¡ dios amigo eres un puto genio.-le dije en mi mente a mi colega imaginario, para luego responder eso mismo.

-la descubrió mi clan hace un tiempo, aunque fue perfeccionada por unos malditos que robaron la fórmula original.-dije de forma tranquila bebiendo lo que quedaba de mi agua. (Denle un óscar a este tipo actuación perfecta XD).

-espera me estas diciendo que tu clan invento un fármaco capas d regenerar miembros? No te creo.-dijo Weiss cruzándose de brazos.

-es la verdad blanca tómalo o déjalo, además que no prestas atención? Mi clan lo descubrió pero no lo perfecciono hasta que robaron la formula.-dije encogiéndome de hombros mientras volvía a tapar mi boca con mi bufanda.

Todos, estaban pensativos la verdad no sabían como continuar la presentación hasta que al rubio se le una pregunta.

-y tu clan la recupero? Digo tu la tienes, por lo que deberían de haberlo echo no?-pregunto el Rubio, con algo de lógica en sus palabras.

Justo después que el dijo eso una gran cantidad de recuerdos fluyeron en mi mente por un segundo.- _DARKNESS¡.-_ grite en mi mente llamando su atención.

-lo siento, fue involuntario es solo que recordé algunas cosas.-dijo este avergonzado.

-si podría decirse que la recupere, pero a costa de algo.-dije, llamando la atención de todos.

-y eso que fue.-pregunto Blake con duda puesto que le le pareció interesante la respuesta.

-todo.-dije antes de empesar a caminar con las manos en los bolsillos, para ir a mi siguiente clase, impresionando a todos.

- _tu y yo hablaremos después.-_ le dije a mi contraparte obscura en mi mente, de forma seria.

Este solo trago saliva con miedo.

Mientras tanto en la mesa.

Todos estaban algo intrigados con mi respuesta, la mayoría de ellos encontrándola un poco extraña.

-a que se habrá referido con todo?-pregunto Yang dudosa.

Esta pregunta echa por la rubia, los hizo pensar, según Nero, fue el quien la recupero no su clan, pero luego el dijo, que el coste por obtenerla fue todo.

-un momento, con todo no se habrá referido a un sentido literal o si?-pregunto, Yatsuhashi, dudoso, y hasta cierto punto temeroso por la respuesta.+

Esto los hiso pensar un poco, seria posible eso?

-wow wow amigo, relaja tus caballos, enserió irías tan lejos solo por una formula robada?-pregunto Weiss, ella era una de las herederas de la compañía de Dust schnee, pero ni su padre que era el jefe de la compañía el cual por cierto era un completo imbécil llegaría tan lejos.

Luego de eso ocurrió un pequeño debate sobre a que se referia Nero con perderlo todo mientras se paraban para poder ir a sus clases y discutirlo por el camino, sin embargo, uno de ellos no estaba participando.

Era Ruby, ella estaba pensativa desde aller mas específicamente en la noche luego de que Nero probocara un incidente, luego de salir de la sala del director, lo recordaba bien, ese Nero no era el chico adulador y tonto amante de las armas de siempre que conocía, desde que se encontró con el en su pelea contra roman.

Este era diferente un monstruo completo, esa presencia era horrible, era tan aplastante que literalmente apenas podía respirar y desde el inicio del dia, ella y finales de la noche ella se estaba preguntando que había hablado con Ozpin para haber terminado asi, y sin embargo ahora sabia la respuesta, algo que no le había contado a nadie, algo que se entero cuando fue invitada a Beacon, algo que la había dejado muy pensativa desde hace tiempo.

-el genocidio de su clan.-dijo esta en voz baja sin saberlo recordando lo que había dicho el.

-mmmm? Ruby dijiste algo?-pregunto Yang dándose la vuelta creyendo haber escuchadoa su hermana murmurar algo.

La reaper roja tan solo se sobresalto y enseguida negó con las manos y cabeza de forma comica.-nononono no dije nada hermana.-

Yang tan solo arqueo una ceja ante esto, sabia que su hermanita le ocultaba algo, pero lo dejo pasar, sabiendo que había un tema mas importante.-por cierto recuerdan como estuvo ayer luego de salir de la oficina del director? fue aterrador.-dijo esta recordando dicho suceso.

En respuesta a eso todos se pusieron sombríos, recordando ese suceso, jamás habían sentido tal aura en sus vidas, la presión era sofocante.

-e? disculpen chicas pero nos perdimos de algo?-preguntaron Yatsuhashi, junto a fox que asintió, en afirmación, no sabiendo a que demonios se referían.

Esto ocasiono que todos los presentes los miraran con caras de muerte como si hubieran visto un fantasma lo cual los preocupo un poco.

lo que paso fue que.-dijo Pyrrha narrando la historia.

(flashback Pirrha, punto de vista primera persona).

-demonios y si se desmalla por anemia? Y si sus músculos se atrofian? Que pasa si tiene secuelas? Dios no sabría que hacer si el se cae por algo, que tal si…-decía preocupada Ruby pero la silencie.

-quieres parar? No eres la única preocupada.-grite enojada esperando que con eso se calle, lo cual funciono puesto que respondió con un eep, deforma comica.

-ya cálmense, Pyrrha tiene razón Ruby deberías de calmarte, además los doctores y los profesores nos dijeron que al parecer el de alguna manera regenero el daño recibido.-dijo Jaune levantando un poco los brazos apuntando a las chicas haciendo de muro para calmarlas.

-demonios aun no entiendo eso, como es que a regenerado el daño? Que yo sepa el aura no es tan potente.-respondió Weiss, frustrada carcomiéndose el cerebro para tratar de saber como demonios Nero seguía vivo.

-miren chicas nosotros…..-se intento meter Yang en la conversación pero fue interrumpida por el grito de alguien.

-NERO¡.- gritaron Ruby y Velvet llendo hacia mi, aunque la primera me termino abrazando.

-estábamos muy preocupados.-dijo Coco feliz de verme como nuevo pero noto algo extraño.

-Holle amigo te pasa algo?-pregunto Jaune, nervioso.

-chicos no estoy de humor para nada, a si que solo responderé 1 maldita pregunta quieren?-dijo Nero levantando su mirada la cual estaba completamente muerta por alguna razón.

-e?-fue lo único que razonaron todos cando yo dije eso.

-Nero qe estas…-intente hablar pero fui silenciada por el.

-mira Pyrrha acavo de tener una charla con Oz y aunque no lo parezca la cabeza me duele como no tienes una maldita idea a si que solo les responderé 1 pregunta, elijan bien porque no quiero que se toque nada de este tema hasta mañana en la noche esta claro?-dijo el serio.

-esto nos confundió en gran medida, no entendíamos porque el reacciono asi, quizás lo había causado la charla con el director? Si es asi ¿de que demonios habían hablado?

-hollé estábamos preocupados por ti no puedes simplemente…-intento replicar Weiss pero fue silenciada.

-HE DICHO MAÑANA EN LA NOCHE; ESTA CLARO?-dijo este con voz de mando y con una extraña aura a su alrededor que nos paralizo y aterro por completo.

- _que.. que demonios es esto?-_ me pregunte a mi misma en mi mente, aterrada por la gigantesca presión que Nero estaba liberando.

-Y? no van a preguntar.-pregunto este con esa misma aura.

-c. te cu..curaste?-pregunto Jaune con miedo en sus palabras.

-con una droga regeneradora de miembros que poseo, ahora que ya les saque la duda me ire a dormir.-y con eso la presión se fue dejándonos libres mientras el caminaba para luego al cruzar el pasillo, caernos todos de rotillas.

-QUE MIERDA FUE ESO?-pregunto Blake aterrada.

Nadie supo como responder, solo supieron 1 cosa, ese Nero el que vieron en ese momento, no era el miso de siempre, si no un jodido monstruo.

(fin del flashback).

-y eso fue lo que pasó.-finalizo Pyrrha, dejando a los 2 confundidos.

-wow esperas que creamos que el de repente tenia un aura como de caricatura que los paralizo, como esas series de TV?-pregunto Fox de brazos cruzados, pero luego al ver la cara seria de todos, lo entendió.-espera de verdad sucedió eso?-pregunto este impresionado de forma cómica con la quijada en el suelo.

-si idiota, crees que te contaríamos esto si fuera mentira?-pregunto Weiss fastidiada.

-yo esto lo siento.-se disculpo Fox, mientras su amigo lo consolaba puesto que el tenia el mismo pensamiento que el después de todo, lo que describió Pyrrha fue surrealista, incluso para su mundo.

-bueno chicos mejor dejamos de pensar en eso, ya que ya llegamos al aula de la profesora Peach.-dijo Ren intentando aligerar el ambiente, mientras se iba apor un asiento, aunque mientras iba a por 1 le echo un ojo a Nero quien estaba jugando con su lápiz, haciendo que gire a una velocidad vertiginosa de forma perfecta.

Los demás no hicieron algo muy diferente que digamos, solo me echaron un pequeño vistazo, para luego sentarse en sus lugares.

-bueno alumnos, bienvenidos a la clase de tecnología, química y manejo teórico del aura, espero que su estancia en mi clase sea de su agrado, y como primera acción del año vamos, a conocernos un poco a través de estas hojas de presentación.-dijo la profe acomodando un lote de hojas para repartirlas a la clase.

 **bueno gente aquí acaba la primera parte, espero que os halla gustado, recuerden casi siempre es desde el punto de vista de Nero, la verdad al principio no sabia como hacer esto, pero luego de darle un repaso a los primeros volúmenes de overlord, enfocándome en momonga, supe de forma instantánea como debía hacerlo gracias Murayama por este obsequio, (lo que vendría siendo inspiración y conocimiento XD). Espero que os guste y lamento haber tardado casi 2 meses en subir, es que este cap lo tuve que reacer 3 veces debido a errores fatales y huecos tremendos en la trama por cagadas estúpidas, lo hice lo mejor que pude espero que os guste.**

 **Adiós y hasta la proccima.**


	8. comianzan las clases parte 2

Hola a todos lamento haber tardado tanto en actualizar esto es que en su momento no sabia como empezar este capitulo, y lo fui dejando hasta hoy en día, lo cual me dejo prácticamente en blanco, por lo que irónicamente ahora se me hará mas difícil hacerlo, pero es solo este capitulo el problema, por lo demás no se preocupen.

En fin sin mas demora comencemos.

-hola.-hablando.

- _hola_ -. Pensando.

-[hola] personalidad, o llamada por scroll hablando.

 _-[hola]-_ segunda personalidad, o el que llama por el scroll pensando.

 **-canon impact**.-técnica magia o lo que sea.

Un loco y la rosa capítulo 7: comienzan las clases parte 2.

-HOLA.-de repente se ve a un chivi Nero saludando a la cámara mientras el fondo de la pantalla esta en blanco.-como se habrán dado cuenta, los capítulo son partes de un mismo capitulo mas grande, por lo que para evitar confusiones de los lectores mas antiguos que no ven nuestra serie desde hace tiempo, haremos un repaso de la parte anterior, esto se hará con todos los capítulos que digan part etc, si desean saltar esto pueden hacerlo, pues estará en negrita, y las técnicas estarán sin negrita, sin mas demora comencemos.-hablo el chivi antes de saltar hacia la cámara, caer y desaparecer.

 **En el capitulo anterior.**

 **(Insertar narración estilo DBZ (mis respetos al difunto narrador).**

 **-En el capitulo anterior de un loco y la rosa Kai, vimos como nuestro protagonista intentaba evitar las cagadas que se había mandado, al mostrar sus cartas y fármacos demasiado rápido.- mientras el narrador habla se ve a Nero en las escenas del capitulo anterior, donde le preguntaban como demonios era que seguía vivo.**

 **-** **-simple agujero? Tenías literalmente un BOQUETE DEL TAMAÑO DE UNA CABEZA EN TU ESPALDA.-grito Nora con una cara enojada.**

 **-sin mencionar la sangre, es una suerte que sigas vivo, y aun mas poder moverte con libertad.-dijo Ren, aun sin creerse ese hecho.**

 **-Luego de eso Nuestro protagonista volvió a Milagrosamente, salir de una conversación que no le beneficiaba, justo cuando le preguntaron sobre sus fármacos, sin embargo, un montón de recuerdos falsos provenientes de nuestro otro protagonista, Darkness lograron desestabilizarlo emocionalmente, por lo que ahora, como nuestro protagonista lidiara con todos estos hechos que están sucediendo al mismo tiempo?, descubrámoslo ahora.-finalizo el narrador mostrando las escenas donde Weiss le pregunto donde consiguió la droga, hasta cuando el dijo que lo perdió todo yéndose, finalizando en el aula de la profesora Peach, donde Nero estaba con cara seria haciendo girar su lápiz.**

 **¿Qué? Creyeron que haría algo mas complejo? Soy muy flojo y lo saben, además se que con eso es mas que suficiente para recordar la mayoría de cosas importantes que sucedieron.**

Luego de eso la presentación termino, mostrando ahora a Nero caminando por 1 de los pasillos de Beacon, buscando el aula, donde el tendría su próxima clase, sin embargo, en su mente circulaba una discusión que podría compararse con un interrogatorio policial de una película cliché.

-[YA TE LO DIJE FUE INVOLUNTARIO, NO QUERIA CREAR UN CAOS ASI EN TU MENTE MALDICION].-grito Darkness llorando y suplicando piedad, pues su compañero de cuerpo, lo estaba apuntando con una escopeta mental, además de haberle puesto un trillador de huevos en dicha zona el cual empezó a comprimirse ligeramente, o bueno eso fue antes pues dicho objeto había parado de comprimirse hace unos 30 segundos.

- _Si claro, involuntario mis bolas, ¿como se supone que eso fue algo que no quisiste hacer? literalmente me mostraste un montón de recuerdos falsos sobre una vida que nunca tuve.-_ le grite en mi mente a mi contraparte obscura pues seguía enfadado con el, habían tenido esta charla luego de que yo lo silenciase durante toda la clase de la profesora Peach, la cual, ni preste atención, puesto que estaba razonando lo que me mostro el subnormal este, pues todos esos recuerdos falsos, parecían tan reales, era como si recordara una vida pasada o algo asi.

-[que no son recuerdos falsos maldita sea! Esa es la vida que tuve maldito imbécil!]-me volvió a gritar, esta vez completamente enfadado, haciéndome detener mi caminata, sorprendiéndome un poco.

- _la vida que tuviste? De que mierda estas hablando? Que yo sepa tú inicio de vida debió ser cuando complete la maldita misión del proyecto Black Light.-_ le dije, mientras mi cuerpo se recostaba en una pared, cruzándose de brazos y poniendo la mano derecha con los dedos en la barbilla en posición pensativa, era un viejo truco que no había usado en mucho tiempo, la ultima vez que lo use fue cuando tenia 15 años en una conferencia de la empresa de mi familia, para charlar con migo mismo sobre que hacer a continuación.

-[tshh ósea que aun no lo entiendes verdad?]-pregunto el con cara seria, o seo parecía, pues mientras que el tenia esa cara mirándome, el estaba agarrándose la entrepierna con dolor, mientras sus piernas temblaban de manera cómica.

-entender q…. espera un segundo, no me vengas con esa mierda, ¿me estas queriendo decir que esos recuerdos son de una vida falsa que tuviste?-murmure mientras me daba un facepal, no creyéndome lo que posiblemente devia de estar pasando, porque de verdad QUE MIERDA.

-[alfin te costo mucho averiguarlo, imbécil].-me respondió el con una afirmativa a lo que dice, haciendo que yo me sobara los ojos, no creyéndome lo que estaba sucediendo, esto era prácticamente el cliché personificado de los pasador tristes, solo que a la milésima potencia.

-espera espera, déjame confirmar si entendí bien.-murmure mientras me ponía a ver el techo del pasillo.-me estas diciendo que tienes recuerdos de una infancia feliz, de una familia con un clan de humanos poderosos, que luego fue secuestrado por los del proyecto black light durante su viaje para hacerse mas fuerte, para luego salir de todo eso luego de destruir el programa al terminar la misión, y que también tienes recuerdos de la triada pero que divergen de los míos?-pregunte no creyéndome esto, ya que significaba que el lore de mi personaje había servido como una suerte de puente para que se pudiera formar las memorias de Darkness.

-[felicidades usted acaba de ganar el concurso al deductor de información mas inteligente del jodido mundo.]-respondió mi "lado maligno" con cara plana, preguntándose como demonios había deducido todo tan malditamente rápido.

-(suspiro) mi vida puede ser mas caótica? Digo primero resulta que nazco con un IQ demasiado alto, por no decir malditamente divino, luego me quedo a cargo de mi empresa desde niño por los asesinos de mis padres los cuales mate, después un ex político corrupto me enseña como sobrevivir en el arte de los negocios, luego me caso con una ninfómana hambrienta de sexo que se especializaba en ahorcarme mientras follaba, luego soy transportado a un mundo diferente después que mis compañeros de gremio destrozaran la base, y ahora esta mierda? Yggdrasil de seguro se debe de estar riendo de mi ahora mismo.-dije mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia el salón de clases, tenia suerte que el pasillo estaba vacío, si no se me hubieran quedado viendo por lo que acabo de decir en voz alta.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar, mas concretamente en el centro de toda la existencia de las dimensiones.

-AJAJAJAJAJKAAJAJAJAJAJA.-se reían Yggdrasil y el gran devorador, no creyéndose lo que acababan de presenciar, y creían que lo que había pasado en la triada en ese otro mundo era bueno pero esto era mejor.

Devuelta con Nero, quien se encontraba caminando hacia una puerta la cual toco para entrar.

-¡adelante!-se escucho la voz de un hombre, la cual se me hizo conocida, lo cual me intrigo pero al abrir la puerta para entrar y mirar al profesor me di cuenta de el porque, pues era Oobleck el tipo con exceso de cafeína que estuvo durante el examen medico cuando yo estaba en coma.

-esto hola profe.-dije de manera cómica saludándolo con la mano derecha viendo que la clase ya había empezado.

-mmmm usted debe de ser el señor Nero, llega casi 20 minutos tarde se puede saber la razón de ello?.-pregunto Oobleck con su clásico exceso de cafeína mirándome para luego este tomar un sorbo de su taza blanca, seguramente siendo café.

Yo tan solo me quede viéndole, ya que me quede con cara plana al escuchar cuando dijo el tiempo que estuve ausente.- _casi 20 minutos? Estuvimos fuera tanto tiempo?-_ le pregunte a Dark en mi mente, el cual solo me respondió una afirmativa, lo cual solo me hiso suspirar, debería de controlar mas el tiempo en el cual estoy perdido en mi mente.

Y con eso acabe suspirando, tardando un segundo en dar la respuesta pues tendría que pensármela bien pues Oobleck había estado en el momento cuando me examinaron, tendría que tener cuidado con lo que respondería, pero al mismo tiempo tenia que sonar realista y convincente.-lo siento profe, es que tuve un pequeño incidente con mis cicatrices y tuve que ir a limpiarme las heridas.-solté mi excusa para llegar tarde esperando que se la tragara.

Oobleck solo se me quedo viendo un momento para luego mirar a 1 de mis brazos donde tenia vendajes.-ya veo, espero que no este con muchas secuelas por lo que paso anteriormente.-me respondió este un poco serio, ya que según recordaba el, este chico había estado al borde de la muerte con una herida estúpidamente mortal, y ahora estaba caminando como si nada, estaba seguro que alguna secuela le tendría que llevar factura y al parecer asi fue.

-je no se preocupe, soy mas resistente de lo que parezco.-respondí levantando 1 de mis pulgares, remarcando que estaba bien.

El boy scout tamaño adulto solo me miro de reojo por un momento, para luego sonreír y asentir.-esta bien, supongo que puede ir a sentarse, en la fila 3 de la izquierda.-dijo este a toda velocidad señalando dicho lugar el cual era curiosamente al lado de Pyrrha.

Yo solo sonreí ante esto, para luego asentir e ir a mi lugar, aunque mientras lo hacia mire las caras de mis amigos, y vi algo que me incomodo un poco.

Ellos me estaban mirando con caras de mortificación, como si estuvieran viendo a un amigo que fue atropellado por un bullhead y al día siguiente lo ven en silla de ruedas sin piernas.- _la tendré difícil en la noche.-_ pensé con un aura purpura de depresión, o al menos era en mi mente pues por fuera no mostraba nada, esto debido a que andaba cubierto por mi ropa normal.

-hola Pyrrha.-salude a mi compañera, luego de ir a sentarme.-ocurrió algo interesante mientras estaba fuera?-pregunte de forma amigable, pero ella no me respondió de inmediato de echo ella estaba mirándome incomoda.

-eee… esto….-intentaba hablar Pyrrha nerviosa, mientras me miraba.

Esto solo logro que me resaltara una vena en la sien, después mire brevemente al salón y vi que todo el mundo me miraba en especial cierto grupo.- _ESTO ES ENSERIO?-_ grite en mi mente no creyéndome esta mierda, aunque tenían razones de sobra para estar asi.- _pasar inadvertido no es lo mio_.-me dije a mi mismo en mi mente.

-[obvio que no, ¿que esperabas que sucediera luego de que algo imposible te pasase, para que luego llegaras tarde a clase y decir que te estabas limpiando el sangrado de las heridas?, aun sigo sin entender como duraste tanto en tu anterior vida, con el tema de la empresa de tu familia].-hablo Darkness con mucha razón en su voz, regañándome con suficientes argumentos validos, como para descolocarme.

 _-si…. Creo que si la cague, debería de dejar de confiarme tanto al intentar experimentar con mis habilidades.-_ pensé fastidiado, haciendo una nota mental de no dejarme llevar.

Luego de eso mire a Pyrrha quien seguía incomoda al mirarme, para luego intentar reunir el valor de intentar hablar, todo eso mientras yo observaba como todos menos mi grupito de amigos estaban viéndome, no prestando atención a la clase de Oobleck.

-Oiga profesor.-llame al boy Scaut, mientras levantaba mi mano.

El explorador experto con exceso de cafeína, se giro para verme instantáneamente.

-Si señor Nero? Tiene alguna duda sobre la historia del descubrimiento del dust?-pregunto este mientras me miraba, a la par que le daba un sorbo a su café.

-emm no es que los alumnos no paran de mirarme fijamente y bueno, es muy… incomodo.-dije de la nada mientras bajaba mi brazo levantado hasta mi nuca para sobármela, haciendo un muy buen acto de incomodidad.

Ante esto todos se sobresaltaron y regresaron a mirar para el frente, o en el caso de Pyrrha mirar para el costado sonrojada, seguramente porque se me quedo viendo como una especie de bicho raro, cuando la salude.

Oobleck al ver esto solo suspiro, compadeciéndose de mi seguramente.-estudiantes, el señor Nero ya tubo suficiente con la gran batalla que libro en la prueba para determinar los equipos, por lo que por favor denle su espacio, ya que a ustedes no les gustaría que les hicieran algo parecido verdad?-fue lo que dijo el, de una forma menos acelerada de lo habitual.

Yo solo me quede con una gota en la nuca mirándolo, no esperándome un sermón como ese.

lo sentimos.-dijeron Pyrrha Yang y Ruby a la vez.

Ante esto el solo asintió, para luego mrarme y verme asentir, indicando que ya todo debería de estar bien, para después el seguir con su clase.-como decía, el dust fue tratado primero como una forma de magia al igual que el aura y….-decía Oobleck continuando su clase.

Después de eso dirigí mi mirada a Pyrrha.-ya estas lista para hablarme y dejar de mirarme como si fuera el pervertido de la clase?-le pregunte susurrando a ella la cual después de lo dicho se sobresalto, y comenzó a agitar sus manos hacia los costados en frente de ella de forma frenética, mientras me respondía en voz baja.

-nononono los siento por eso es que…..-pero fue todo lo que dijo antes que yo la frenase.

-si estabas sorprendida y preocupada lo se, pero tratándome como una especie de plaga contagiosa no vas a hacer mejor las cosas para mi.-le dije, haciendo que ella quedara roja de vergüenza.

-esto si, lo siento, intentare que no suceda otra vez.-fue lo que me respondió con una sonrisa sincera, mientras giraba su cabeza para mirar al pizarrón, en el cual estaba Oobleck moviéndose a una velocidad vertiginosa.

-je.-fue lo ultimo que salió de mi boca antes de que me girara a ver al profesor.

La clase fue sin interrupciones, de vez en cuando Pyrrha y yo hablábamos un poco de cosas varias sin importancia, o también sobre la clase, dudas que yo tenia y cosas asi.

Luego de eso al terminar la clase salimos del salón, encontrándonos con Ruby y compañía.

Al verlos solo los mire-hey chicos, veo que las clases nuestras no empezaran hasta dentro de 3 horas.-dije recordando que los horarios de primero segundo y tercer año estaban mesclados debido a que todas las clases tenían los mismos profesores.

-emm si tenemos un muy buen rato libre.-dijo Jaune mirando a los demás un poco incomodo.

-Nero seguro que estas bien?-pregunto Yang, al parecer preocupada por el echo que tuve un "incidente" con mis vendajes.

Yo solo suspire ante esto, no podían esperar a la noche como prometimos para poder empesar a preguntarme estas malditas cosas?-si Yang estoy bien, es algo que me pasa desde antes que terminara en camilla por ese maldito dead stalker.-le respondí logrando que todos por un momento abrieran los ojos.

Yo al ver esto y sentir que ellos me iban a hacer mas preguntas solo hice una cosa.-miren podrían esperar a la noche como prometimos en vez de hostigarme a cada rato con preguntas? Es muy molesto.-les dije de una forma cómica y sin emociones, logrando que todos menos Pyrrha, Ren, blake y Weiss, miraran hacia abajo con la mano en la nuca incomodos y riendo de la misma forma.

-el tiene razón hostigarlo así solo será molesto, créanme lo se por experiencia.-hablo Weiss mientras ponía una mano en su cintura.

-ella tiene razón al igual que el profesor deberíamos darle un poco de espacio y preguntarle todo en la noche como acordamos.-hablo Blake apoyando a Weiss.

Ante esto todos se miraron y dijeron que estaba bien, para después disculparse, o bueno en el caso de Nora acercárseme señalarme con un dedo, y decirme mas me vale hablar en la noche, lo cual solo me hizo responder un "lo se" repetidamente con las manos levantadas en el frente, y una gota en la cien, aunque luego de eso mire a cierta persona que recién estaba saliendo del aula.

-o hey Velvet.-dije llamando la atención de esta, quien solo se giro a mirarme.

-siguen por aquí? Pensé que ya se habrían ido.-me respondió esta a mi saludo para después mirar a los demás y sonreír.

-hollé ahora que lo pienso, que tu no estabas en segundo?-pregunto Ruby llamando nuestra atención, pues era verdad ella estuvo con nosotros en nuestra clase que era la de primero.

Ella tan solo se puso una mano en la nuca, signo de su timidez de siempre, para luego responder.-si es que yo repetí historia, por lo que tengo que ir a una clase de mas.-fue lo que dijo logrando diferentes reacciones.

Weiss tenia una ceja arqueada, Nora tenia su sonrisa tonta de siempre, Ren tenia su típica cara plana, Jaune y Pyrrha tenían una mueca de dolor pues sabían lo que era repetir un año entero de algo, Ruby y Yang no estaban lejos de esa reacción, Blake la miro con la cara plana de siempre mientras se acomodaba un poco el moño, y yo solo me le acerqué a ella para poner una mano en su hombro sorprendiéndola.

-mis condolencias.-fue todo lo que dije de forma cómicamente seria.

-eee esto.-fue todo lo que logro decir esta estupefacta, mientras me veía retirar mi mano.

-en fin ya que toda la pandilla esta reunida, porque no vamos a hacer algo?-pregunte de repente, sorprendiendo a Velvet de forma comica.

Ante esto todos se miraron, para luego sonreír y asentir.-esa es una buena idea.- fue lo que respondió Yang a mi propuesta.

Y con eso solo nos dirigimos a la biblioteca luego de despedirnos de Velvet, para charlar un rato de cosas varias y jugar videojuegos portátiles, en los cuales por cierto me destaque bastante, todo eso durante unas 4 horas.

-no puedo creer que superaras la marca de mi hermana en el dust slug.-dijo Yang mirándome, con una sonrisa típica de ella.

-si y sin perder una sola vida, como fue que lo hiciste?-pregunto Jaune, pues el habría perdido como una vidas en el primer nivel pues era algo decente, pero el no perder una sola vida incluso en los jefes hechos para perderlas a lo loco ya era algo insano.

-en realidad no fue nada, so…-pero no pude terminar de hablar, pues me interrumpió una Ruby en forma de chivi.

-no fue nada? Acabas de superar mi record personal, de unos cuantos millones de puntos y con tan solo 6 muertes, y dices que no es nada? Solo dime cual es tu secreto anda dimelodimelodimelodimelodimelodimelodimelodimelo.-era todo lo que ella decía insistentemente, y con una cara ilusionada como si estuviera en frente de el cantante de su banda favorita, mientras este le estaba haciendo un autógrafo, era un poco molesta sus insistencia ya que no me estaba dejando hablar, pero tenia que admitir algo, ella era malditamente adorable, con esos ojos de cachorro.

-bueno ya hermanita porque mejor no lo dejas hablar?-pregunto Yang mientras la agarraba de la capucha y la empezaba a tirar hacia atrás mientras la pobre decía ay auch.

-si a mi también me interesaría saberlo.- hablo Blake pues a ella le gustaba ese videojuego, el problema era que jamás había visto a alguien tan malditamente bueno en el.

Yo al mirar todo esto, solo puse una mano en la nuca.-bueno como decía antes o fue nada, es que ya me lo había pasado antes, por lo que me memorice los patrones.- esa fue mi respuesta, sin embargo, el decir eso era el equivalente a que dijeras que hubieras obtenido una fuerza divina a través de, 100 sentadillas, 100 abdominales, 100 flexiones, y correr 10 kilómetros, era algo muy difícil de creer.

-wow wow esperas que te creamos que tu memorizaste todos los patrones de este juego?-pregunto Weiss incrédula, ya que para que alguien hiciera algo asi tendría que pasar DIAS intentando comprender todo el maldito juego, y eso incluye analizar su código en algunas ocasiones, pues Nero había completado el juego de una manera demasiado rápida.

-en realidad no, si quieren creerme créanme, y si no no, tómalo o déjalo blanca.-fue lo que le respondí, haciéndola enfadar un poco seguramente, pues me respondió con un hmph.

-Nero después me enseñaras verdad? Verdad que si?-pregunto Ruby, con ojos de cachorro espada doblada hacia adelante, y puños serrados debajo de su barbilla de forma adorable.

Yo solo mire esto con un ataque de diabetes junto con Dark.-[ _que malditamente adorable, no puedo resistirme]_ -pensamos ambos, a la vez pero después de unos segundos Ruby uso la técnica prohibida, una que estuvo heredada de generación en generación solo para casos extremos de necesidad, los ojos de cachorro con el labio inferior que tiembla.-aaaa dios como no puedo decirle que no a esa cara, esta bien solo prométeme que no me mostraras esa técnica infernal otra vez.-le dije aceptando enseñarle a como memorizar mejor los patrones del juego, a cambio que JAMAS utilizase dicha maldita e infernal mirada.

-siiiii.-grito Ruby en señal de victoria.-esta bien no la volveré a usar.-dijo esta con una cara feliz, antes que sonara la campana para el inicio de la ultima clase de hoy.

-bueno será mejor que nos vallamos, si es que no queremos llegar tarde.-hablo Blake, mientras Ren y Nora se acercaban esto debido a que ellos 2 aceptaron una pequeña competencia de beber agua y terminaron en el baño.

-si será mejor que nos vallamos, tengo entendido que la ultima clase será la de batalla y la profesora es la sub directora Glynda, quien según escuche es bastante estricta con los que llegan tarde.-hablo Pyrrha, llamando mi atención un poco, pues tener clase de lucha con Glynda como maestra? Esto era perfecto para divertirse un poco molestándola.

-bueno en ese caso será mejor que nos vallamos.-dijo Jaune para que después todos respondiéramos con una afirmativa, e ir nos.

Sin embargo algo había pasado durante todo esto de el cual nuestro protagonista no se había percatado.

-jejeje.-se rio Ruby de una forma adorable, y malvada, luego de mostrar que había cruzado sus dedos detrás de su espalda todo este tiempo.

-no vas a cumplir tu promesa verdad?-pregunto su hermana, a lo que Ruby solo la miro y le sonrió, para luego decir un nop, y empezar a caminar.

Todos, menos Nora y Ren quienes no sabían de lo que estaban hablando, suspiraron al ver esto.

Luego de eso todos siguieron a nuestro protagonista a la ultima clase del día con la profesora Goodwitch.

Time skip: 30 minutos.

Vemos a nuestros protagonistas parados en una multitud de estudiantes armados hasta los dientes en la parte de afuera de Bueacon, curiosamente en un patio trasero donde había varios escenarios diferentes para práctica de combate con blancos y todo.

-bueno ya que acabaron de recoger sus armas, y a aprender a usar mejor sus Scrolls.-decía Glynda, explicando todo, con lo ultimo mirando al pobre de Jaune, quien se sobaba la nuca pues por accidente había mandado su casillero cohete hacia el bosque esmeralda, para después casi matar a un estudiante cuando lo trajo devuelta.-realizaremos un pequeño entrenamiento de demostración para evaluar sus habilidades, con o sin sus semblanzas, esto para que sepamos que puntos son necesarios mejorar rápidamente, y cuales tendrán que dejar de lado de momento.-finalizo esta mirando a los estudiantes, quienes asintieron, al inicio todos sonreímos ante el nombre de la clase de la sub directora que era "practica de combate", pensaron que seria una perdida de tiempo, ya que ellos ya habían salido de una escuela de ese tipo, pero luego de ver las zonas en donde ellos iban a practicar, tragaron fuerte, pues en algunas de ellas había de todos los tipos de trampas peligrosas, además de un aura de podrían llegar a morir si trataran de pasar por eso. (les dejo a su imaginación xd).

Glynda solo nos miro a todos de reojo al ver eso, para luego mostrar una ligera sonrisa, sin duda disfrutaría lo que vendría a continuación.-bien lo primero, será lanzamiento de pelota para comprobar su fuerza.-menciono esta mostrando una pelota blanca con rayas azules y un punto negro con rojo en el centro que parpadeaba, parecía una especie de bola de billar.

Luego de eso alguien se rio ligeramente, el cual era nada mas y nada menos que Cardin Winchester, aquel que nuestro protagonista mando a volar anteriormente.

Ante esto, Glynda arqueo una ceja para luego acomodarse los lentes.-veo que al señor Winchester le pareció divertido esto por lo que veo, ¿no quisiera pasar primero?-luego de hablar ella le tendió la pelota al susodicho, quien simplemente se encogió de hombros para luego avanzar y recoger la pelota.

-dígame señor Wínchester, ¿alguna vez a participado en un ejercicio de este tipo?-pregunto Glynda revisando ligeramente su Scroll, en el cual se podía ver por la transparencia de este una foto de Cardin.

-no jamás e realizado este tipo de ejercicios.-respondió este mientras jugaba con la pelota lanzándola hacia arriba y hacia abajo mientras la miraba.

-mmm ya veo, bueno le explicare, tendrá que hacer 2 lanzamientos, 1 sin su semblanza y otro con ella, claro si es que esta puede interactuar con la pelota.-le informo Glynda a Cardin, mientras todos mirábamos curiosos, era un ejercicio bastante divertido.

-hmph esto será sencillo.-le respondió el peli naranja, mientras se ponía en posición para lanzar.

-bien primero será sin su semblanza, lance la pelota.-luego de que ella dijera esto Cardin hiso lo dicho, para luego girar hacia la rubia.-mmmm unos 64 metros bastante decente.-fue todo lo que dijo esta, hiriendo el orgullo de Cardin, el cual intento hablar, pero fue cortado por la rubia que siguió de largo.-bien ahora con su semblanza.-fue todo lo que dijo esta luego de que repentinamente la pelota regresara a su mano a una alta velocidad.

El peli naranja tan solo gruño fastidiado para después ponerse en posición.

-no se contenga, si no la evaluación no será efectiva.-dijo Glynda de la nada, logrando que el brabucón la mirara con una ceja arqueada para luego sonreír.

-bien si eso quiere, no me hare responsable si no la encuentra.-respondió este con un aire de superioridad, para después comenzar su lanzamiento, sin embargo a ultimo momento su mano brillo ligeramente, para después verse como la pelota salió disparada a alta velocidad, lo cual si esto fuera un típico anime shonen, habría sorprendido a todos, pero este no fue el caso si no que simplemente se escucho como alguien tosía, el cual era nuestro protagonista quien quería hacer mas cómico el ambiente.

-bien ¿como me fue?-pregunto este girándose a la rubia con lentes, solo para verla mirando su Scroll para nada impresionada y con una cara neutra, levantando su mano ligeramente, para atrapar la pelota generando una ligera onda de aire y un sonido atronador, la cual había regresado a muy alta velocidad, lo peor era que ella jamás había dejado de mirar su Scroll.

-mmmm nada mal unos 182 metros.-respondió esta como si nada, para luego mirarlo.-puede retirarse, el siguiente será la señorita Aurora Bismut.-dijo esta, mirando a todos los estudiantes, para después ver a una humana de tes morena y pelo negro avanzar al frente, mientras Cardin gruñía fastidiado.

Punto de vista primera persona. NERO.

Nos enfocamos en nuestro protagonista, quien todo este tiempo estuvo mirando todo con curiosidad y de forma analítica, claro mientras charlaba con Ruby y Yang sobre cosas mundanas.

Le había parecido interesante absolutamente todo lo que esta academia tenia para ofrecer, en especial esta clase en especifico, esto debido a las multiples zonas de entrenamiento diferentes que se podían ver, aun no podía creérselo, ¿entrenamiento? En ninguno de esos obstáculos un humano normal podría sobrevivir, sin embargo había que tener en cuenta algo, y eso era el nivel de tanto la humanidad como la faunidad de este mundo, que según lo que el había logrado estimar a lo largo de sus experiencias en este mundo, eran ni una, ni dos, si no diez veces mas poderosos que los que el conocía, al menos los entrenados, ya que por dios, según sus cálculos, un humano adulto común y corriente sin entrenamiento de ningún tipo como el típico asalariado de oficina seria de nada mas y nada menos que nivel 1, y los mas poderosos como los fisicoculturistas olímpicos y los militares mejor entrenados alcanzarían un máximo de 6, y Weiss Schnee quien era una niña ricachona malcriada ya tenia estadísticas superiores a 100, solo había que imaginarse las cosas con algo de calculo para sacar verdaderos resultados.

Y lo mejor de todo, además de ser lo mas malditamente absurdo, era que aun no había visto las estadísticas de un cazador que había finalizado su entrenamiento, por dios no solo eso, tan solo imaginarse a uno de elite quien había llegado al santo limite le helaba la sangre, seria mas rápido que el Un nivel 100? Mas fuerte? Tendría un poder destructivo similar a su hechizo bomba nuclear, o incluso bomba de hidrogeno? No lo sabia, lo que si sabia es que este mundo se ponía mas y mas interesante, y lo estaba disfrutando en grande.

Sin embargo, pare la oreja ante la mención de un nombre, mas concretamente el decimosexto nombre que había mencionado Glynda.-Nero Darkness, es su turno.-hablo la Rubia mirándome.

Yo solo sonreí ante esto, iba a divertirme mucho.-Ya voy Profe, lo siento chicas, me llaman.-dije mirando mis 2 compañeras.

-Je vamos amigo demuéstrame de lo que eres capas.-fue todo lo que me dijo Yang mientras me daba un pulgar arriba.

-SI DALES UNA DEMOSTRASION EXPLOSIVA.-fue todo lo que dijo Ruby mientras saltaba y alzaba los brazos.

Yo solo me limite a mirarlos, y también a mis otros amigos, quienes me desearon suerte, con excepción de Nora quien me dijo que demostrara de lo que estaba echo, o me golpearía.

-esto va a ser interesante.-escuche decir a Weiss mientras me iba caminando hacia Glynda.

-bueno hermosa, ¿lista para sorprenderte?-le hable a la rubia de lentes con un tono un poco mas bajo para que solo ella me escuchase.

-hmph.-bufo Glynda molesta, seguramente harta de que la este adulando todo el maldito tiempo-mire solo lance la pelota quiere?.- fue todo lo que me dijo, para luego darme la pelota logrando que me sorprendiera por el peso que tenia esta.-

- _esta cosa debe de pesar como 1kg y medio.-_ pensé impresionado, según recordaba, las balas de lanzamiento de las olimpiadas mas livianas eran las que se usaban para las mujeres en el lanzamiento juvenil, con 3kg.

Luego de eso nuestro protagonista se giro para ver a los demás estudiantes.

Según los libros de historia digital del mundo original de nuestro protagonista, el record de lanzamiento de bala de un humano mujer puro sin modificar con una bala de 3kg era de Marisol Mendoza en el año 2113, con un record de 32m con 12cm, si hacemos un par de cálculos simples, ella usando esta pelota hubiera logrado un total de 48m con 23cm aproximadamente, lo cual respaldaba la teoría de nuestro protagonista que esta dimensión dejaba en ridículo a la suya por demasiado, ya que el record actual de los estudiantes sin usar su semblanza seguía siendo el de Cardin con sus 64m descontando los cm que a Glynda le falto mencionar.

-pasa algo?-pregunto la rubia de lentes mirándome con una ceja arqueada, no entendiendo lo que me pasaba.

Yo solo me le gire a ella poniéndome una mano en la nuca.-o lo siento es que me impresione un poco por el peso de esto nada mas.-dije para luego ponerme en posición.-bien solo tengo que lanzarlo no?-fue lo que le pregunte mientras desactivaba mis restricciones volviendo al 100% de mi estado base esto iba a ser muy divertido.

Ella solo me miro extrañada, pero luego solo rodo los ojos, para después asentir.-primero solo sin su semblanza y luego con ella si es que puede afectar a la bola.-fue todo lo que ella me dijo.

-bien, es hora que se VEA UN BUEN ESPECTACULO.-grite mientras lanzaba esa maldita pelota con todas mis fuerzas logrando que esta rompiera la maldita barrera del sonido generando una onda de aire que saco una buena cantidad de polvo teniendo todos que cubrirse los ojos, además de hacer a los estudiantes retroceder un poco, menos a Glynda que por alguna razón a pesar de ser la mas cercana a la ruptura sónica fue la que menos se afectó por este echo.

-QUE MIERDA FUE LO QUE PASO?-fue lo que pregunto Jaune mirando a mi dirección al igual que todos quienes tenían la misma pregunta.

-¡señor Nero! Le dije explícitamente que no utilizara su semblanza en el primer lanzamiento.-fue lo que me dijo Glynda en cólera.

Yo tan solo me gire para mirarla.-no la use, no la tengo despertada.-fue lo que dije de manera simple.

Punto de vista general.

-…e?-fue todo lo que salió de la boca de Glynda confundida, al igual que su mirada, es que le estaba tomando el pelo? Acababa de generar una onda de choque con una fuerza que podría comparársele casi con la de su viejo amigo Qrow siendo solo un joven estudiante y según sus palabras, no había usado ninguna semblanza? Que demonios?

-em Glynda no quiero ser aguafiestas con tus pensamientos, pero podrías decirme cuanto fue lo que logre?-fue lo que dijo nuestro protagonista, haciendo reaccionar a Glynda quien simplemtente asintió en duda, para luego mirar su Scroll y abrir los ojos en incredulidad.

-2347m?.-fue mas una pregunta para si misma cuando leyó el numero era uno demasiado alto.

-QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?-fue el grito al estilo anime de los estudiantes ya que, ¿que demonios acababa de pasar?

Punto de vista primera persona. Narración tercera persona. Weiss.

Weiss Schnee era muchas cosas según las personas, hipócrita, mal educada con los que no le agradan, racista, discriminatoria, y una niña de papi, según ella todo eso eran estupideces, ella era CASI perfecta, había entrenado con los mejores maestros de atlas que el dinero puede comprar, había estudiado hasta que le doliera la cabeza sobre historia, física, química, dust, y demás cosas que la catalogarían como un ratón de biblioteca, era hábil en las batallas y tenia una hermosa apariencia, tenia básicamente la caja llena.

Claro hasta que el profesor de mostacho blanco Peter Port, la bajara de su nube y le diera una valiosa lección que ella pondría en practica, pero fuera de eso su mentalidad era la misma.

Ella era una persona analítica por naturaleza realmente, desde pequeña le gustaba analizar las situaciones, no tanto como su hermana, pero si lo suficiente para mantenerse un poco al día con el tema de su padre y la empresa.

Eso es principalmente lo que caracteriza a Weiss Schnee, y eso mismo es lo que se había bloqueado instantáneamente al ver a su compañero de clase en los últimos 3 malditos días.

Ese tipo, según lo que le decía la lógica, no era humano para nada, luchar contra 2 oleadas de Grimm siendo un estudiante y salir prácticamente con una herida 100% mortal, y luego salir de la enfermería como si nada, el que el anteriormente liberara esa aura que la aterro por completo, el que supuestamente hubiera luchado antes contra un ejercito de Grimm junto a otros 2 estudiantes de beacon de segundo año y sobrevivir gracias a una droga aparentemente milagrosa que puede, según sus propias palabras REGENERAR MIEMBROS, no era normal, este tipo obligatoriamente tendría que ser una especie de extraterrestre de otra dimensión con tecnología mas avanzada que había venido a hacer lo que quisiera con este mundo o algo así, si no, no se explicaba lo que le había estado dando jaqueca durante los últimos días.

Y ahora, en otro acto inexplicable, había logrado dejar en ridículo la mejor merca de uno de los estudiantes, por cuanto ¿10 12 14 veces la cantidad? Eso no lo sabia y no le importaba en lo mas mínimo, lo que si era importante era que este tipo lo había vuelto a hacer, otra vez había hecho otro acto inexplicable digno de un comic, y se estaba empezando a molestar de verdad.

-¿siquiera es humano?-fue lo que pregunto esta al aire ya harta de todo esto siendo escuchada por su grupo social como le gustaba llamarle a la….. bola de par de ineptos, conocidos y equipo que tenia alrededor.

-e?-fue lo que salió de la boca de Pyrrha, no comprendiendo lo que quería decir la peli blanca, a la vez que todos se giraban para verla.

-pregunto si siquiera es humano, o incluso un maldito Fauno, es que sin una semblanza acaba de potencialmente humillar a todos los presentes incluyéndonos.-volvió a hablar la peli blanca mirando a la peli roja, exigiendo una respuesta, aunque sea una opinión de otra persona, porque por los hermanos esto ya no le hacia gracia.

Nadie pudo contestarle en ese momento, hasta que Blake hablo con un todo de voz curiosamente molesto, quizás por las mismas razones que ella, aunque no entendía porque tenia la sensación de que la molestia iba dirigida a ella por alguna razón.

-sinceramente, no tengo la menor idea, a echo tantas cosas inexplicables que ya no se que pensar de el.-fue todo lo que dijo esta antes de volver a mirar hacia la sub directora y maestra en el tema de la lucha contra el Grimm, viendo como Nero estaba volviendo hacia ellos bajo la mirada atenta de todos.

-bueno creo que e dejado una buena marca no creen?-fue lo que dijo el encapuchado tapado con un tono divertido, logrando dejarle la mirada en blanco a nuestra peli blanca, de verdad se estaba hartando de esto, en la noche lo iba a bombardear con preguntas que le obligaría a responder, porque de verdad las respuestas son malditamente necesarias en este momento.

Punto de vista primera persona. Narración primera persona: Nero.

-[AJAJAJAJAJA].-se reía Darkness en mi mente, al igual que yo intentaba aguantármela, ya que no podíamos contenernos, la reacción de los estudiantes, pero sobre todo la de Glynda, era todo tan malditamente bueno.

Luego de eso nos dirigimos hacia nuestros compañeros, quienes en parte se veian como todos los demás, sin embargo también se podía ver una irritación bastante notable en ellos, lo cual me corto la diversión, ya que logre recordar que en la noche tendría que hablar con ellos sobre absolutamente toda la mierda que me rodeaba, y déjenme decirles señoras y señores que eso iba a ser un verdadero dolor en el culo.

No obstante era algo que tenia que hacerse, pues yo fui el que se llevo toda la mierda hasta el cuello.

-[Sin mencionar que lo que querías inicialmente era permanecer inadvertido].-me recordó mi compañero de cuerpo, haciéndome sonreír ligeramente con una mirada casi melancólica, ¿cuando era que el, el gran Yamato Yacashida había perdido el rumbo en algo tan simple como permanecer debajo del radar? Había logrado desde muy chico mantener su compañía a flote, y no podía hacer algo tan simple, que ironía tenia la vida en ciertas ocasiones.

Luego de pensar eso llegue hacia mi destino, y para aligerar el ambiente simplemente hable de la forma mas casual posible, mientras cavaba mas mi tumba que iba a ser tapada a base de preguntas.- bueno ¿creo que e dejado una buena marca no creen?-

Time skip. Una hora con 40 minutos después. Punto de vista general.

Una hora y 40 minutos, ese fue el total de tiempo en el que Glynda Goodwitch había "examinado" si es que se le puede decir examinar al torturar a tus estudiantes.

Había sucedido de todo en ese tiempo.

Primero que nada la prueba de lanzamiento la cual termino con Nero Darkness como ganador en el primer lanzamiento con sus mas de 2 Km, quedando Yang Xiao Long en segundo lugar con sorprendentemente 952 metros y en tercer lugar Nora Valkyrie, con igualmente sorprendente 902, esos según ella eran los estudiantes de primero con mayor fuerza base que la academia había tenido desde la llegada de los hermanos Branwen.

Luego estaban las semblanzas, y la verdad los resultados fueron bastante interesantes.

Descartando a los que no pudieron lanzar la bola por default, están los que si pudieron hacerlo con el resultado de Pyrrha Nikos con una puntuación de infinito, debido a que ella logro sobrepasar el límite numérico, y de paso seguramente mandar la maldita bola al espacio pues ella no pudo recuperarla con su telequinesis, por lo que tuvo que ir a recoger una de repuesto.

En segundo lugar fue de nuevo la estudiante rubia, quien a sus propias palabras, no se había echo suficiente daño en su aura para poder lanzar con mas fuerza, ella se había golpeado a si misma de forma macabra en su brazo como una maniática para luego sin querer engancharse el cabello en su guante y arrancarse un pelo, lo cual la hiso liberar un fuego naranja que la cubría, para luego gastar todo ese poder en su lanzamiento, logrando una asombrosa cantidad de 2623 m superando la marca del estudiante cubierto.

La que se posiciono en tercer lugar fue también Nora Valkyrie, quien a sus palabras si hubiera recibido mas electricidad por parte de Weiss Schnee quien la ayudo a activar su semblanza, habría logrado una meta mucho mas alta, la cual fue de 2506 superando también al mencionado anteriormente.

Luego vinieron varias pruebas básicas, como pruebas de reacción en las cuales tendrían que esquivar piedras lanzadas por ella a diferentes velocidades, en la cual gano Pyrrha Nikos por muy poco, pues Blake Belladona, Ruby Rose y Nero Darkness la siguieron por muy poco, según sus cálculos, estos estudiantes al parecer tenían una velocidad de reacción super sónica, lo cual demostraba mucho potencial.

Aunque todo fue muy diferente en la prueba utilizando semblanza en la cual la señorita Rose gano de forma magistral, ya que aun lanzándole piedras a la velocidad del sonido pudo golpearla, tubo que utilizar su semblanza a su máximo para que después de casi duplicar dicha velocidad con las piedras la señorita Rose parara de esquivar mientras se reía como un niño pequeño, lo cual demostraba lo útil que podría ser una semblanza relacionada a la rama Speed.

Luego de eso vinieron pruebas simples como distancia de salto, entre otras que hubieron resultados mas variados, que ella tendría que catalogar luego.

Lo que nos lleva a nuestra ultima prueba actualmente, la prueba de velocidad.

-bien lista para que te humille Ruby?-le pregunto nuestro protagonista a su amiga quien estaba a 3 personas de distancia, ya que Glynda les había hecho formar una gran fila vertical para así evaluarlos a todos al mismo tiempo sin el uso de aura mediante unos medidores de tiempo al final de la pequeña pista de 100 metros.

-JE ni lo sueñes.-me respondió esta antes de ponerse en posición para correr.

-Bien en sus marcas…. Listos?... ¡YA!-exclamo Glynda antes de golpear su varita contra un tronco que había a su lado, dando la señal para que nosotros comenzáramos.

La carrera no fue muy impresionante que se diga, pues todos salimos corriendo, aunque cabe aclarar que nuentro protagonista, quien es el mas poderoso en este maldito mundo, ni siquiera acabo con la medalla de bronce, de echo termino cuarto con un tiempo de 8.5, justo superando por poco a Lie Ren, con 8.9

Los que verdaderamente ganaron fueron Blake, con 7.8, Ruby quien al parecer aun sin su semblanza podía ser increíblemente rápida con una marca de 7 exactos, pero lo que mas sorprendió a la gente fue la velocidad pe Pyrrha ya que ella logro una marca de 5.9.

-Hey Pyrrha ¿se puede saber que entrenamiento realizaste?-le pregunto Nero a la pelirroja ya que si ella hubiera echo eso en su mundo de origen seria considerada una anomalía, ya que vamos ella podría igualar a un maldito jaguar.

Enta tan solo miro hacia abajo algo avergonzada.-solo e entrenado toda mi vida, y no… como decirlo de la manera sencilla.-fue lo que me respondió esta, así dándome una idea de la vida que esta podría haber tenido, o era obligada por sus padres a entrenar, o a ella le encantaba el entrenamiento a grados exagerados.

-je, pues déjame decirte que prácticamente nos humillaste, deberías de prestarme tu régimen de entrenamiento.-fue lo que le respondió nuestro protagonista entre risas.

Pyrrha solo sonrió de forma amable y asintió, normalmente a ella no le gustaba que la alagaran de la manera en que lo acaba de hacer Nero, sin embargo el no lo había echo con malicia ni por llamar su atención, si no que lo había echo de forma casual, como un amigo.

- _un amigo que no me trata como una especie de deidad.-_ pensó la peli roja con una sonrisa, al parecer venir a beacon había sido su mejor decisión.

-bien estudiantes su atención por favor.-hablo Glynda llamando la atención de todos.-ahora pasaremos a hacer una ultima evaluación esta vez con sus semblanzas, para evitar inconvenientes esta vez todos irán de 5 en 5, para así que ninguno se estorbe, ¿alguna duda?-pregunto la rubia de lentes, pero luego al no ver ninguna mano levantada, prosiguió con el examen.-bien los primeros en participar serán, Cardin Winchester, Zelen Redlight, Aqua Wolf, Vert Green y Blake Belladonna, el resto sitúense por allí en lo que les llega su turno.-fue todo lo que respondió esta mientras se iba para el inicio junto con todos.

Uno pensaría que después de lo que se ha visto hasta ahora por parte del estudiante cubierto nada podría sorprender al resto de estudiantes por parte de algún otro estudiante, pues déjenme decirles que eso no fue lo que paso, ya que hubo 3 que resaltaron en esta ultima prueba que al parecer era en la que mas se destacaron todos.

Pero ¿quienes eran estos 3 que con sus semblanzas fueron capases de impresionar de menor a igual medida que Nero Darkness? Pues aquí esta la respuesta.

Pyrrha fue la primera, quien logro una marca de 3.2 quien, a pesar de no aumentar tanto su marca, dejo en ridículo a los que fueron antes que ella.

Blake fue la segunda, quien utilizando su semblanza la cual aumentaba su velocidad para hacer un substituto con su sombra, logro una marca de 0.3 segundos dejándola así como una de las mas rápidas, incluso superando por mucho a algunos alumnos de tercero esto mencionado por Glynda en un comentario casual.

Y por ultimo la que logro que a todos se le cayeran la mandíbula al suelo, incluyendo a nuestro mismísimo protagonista y su amigo imaginario Darkness, siendo nada mas y nada menos que Ruby Rose quien a pedido de Glynda utilizo su máxima velocidad rompiendo la barrera del sonido y llegando en una marca de 0,09 segundos, lo mas sorprendente de todo era que ella al llegar a la meta se había detenido de golpe dándose la vuelta y poniendo la mano derecha en el suelo para frenar, y como es obvio al frenar tan repentinamente con tal velocidad ocasionó que se generara una onda de choque que resquebrajo el suelo además de generar una onda de aire inmensa que arrastro todo incluyendo a la maquina que estaba agarrada al suelo la cual fue mandada a volar, y traída devuelta con Glynda.

La pequeña Ruby por otro lado sonrió de forma adorable y se reunió con su grupo de amigos a alta velocidad para luego preguntar un como me fue, para después recibir un abrazo fuerte de Yang orgullosa de su hermanita.

Punto de vista primera persona, narración primera persona: Nero.

Durante todo el rato que los estudiantes hacían las pruebas en las ultimas 2 horas yo y Darkness nos habíamos dedicado a mirar y evaluar a los estudiantes que nos acompañarían en nuestros 3 años en esta academia, dándole atención extra a nuestro grupo de amigos claro esta, aunque también nos poníamos a charlar mentalmente entre nosotros de vez en cuando.

Resultaba bastante impresionante e impactante el echo que estudiantes como Yang y Nora dejen en ridículo en fuerza a la mordida de un caimán, o que Ruby, Pyrrha y Blake tuvieran reacción Supersónica era prácticamente una locura.

Pero luego llego la prueba de velocidad.

Entre el hecho que de por si 3 chicas de su circulo de amigos hallan dejado en ridículo a todos los atletas de su mundo de origen sin su semblanza era una cosa, pero lo que acababa de ver era algo muy diferente.

No sabia como funcionaba la semblanza de Pyrrha pero la hiso aumntar su velocidad como si le hubieran quitado el peso de su armadura luego de que halla brillado en Negro, lo cual fue interesante, luego estaba Blake que lo impresiono su velocidad había sido bestial.

Pero el tema de Ruby ya era un tema muy diferente.

Ella había ido ultima debido a que curiosamente éramos un numero impar de decenas por 1, por lo que alguno tenia que quedar al final.

Pero una cosa es que el ultimo sea algo como esto, ya que prácticamente es como si todo hubiera estado planeado para terminar con broche de oro, ya que ¿0,9? ¡¿Que demonios?! Ella había literalmente roto la barrera del sonido como si nada y había frenado de golpe de la misma forma, lo cual no debería ser posible, ya que la fuerza necesaria para lograrlo es DEMASIADA, y lo peor de todo era que ella al parecer no había usado su aura.

-[analízala]-se escucho la vos de Darkness en mi cabeza sacándome de mis pensamientos.-[acabamos de comprobar que ella tiene una velocidad que nos deja en completo ridículo, una que podría compararse a un jugador de un par decenas de niveles con la clase pícaro o asesino o hasta quizás mas, acéptalo tu también tienes curiosidad].-fue lo que el me dijo, y era verdad me había entrado la curiosidad completa por esto.

Y con eso levante la mano ligeramente sin que nadie se diese cuenta, hasta que Ruby se giro hacia mi con una sonrisa, sin embargo eso no me detuvo, dije el hechizo en mi mente mientras disimulaba un saludo ligero con la mano, para no parecer que este haciendo algo raro.

- **Maximizar magia: Escaneo de alto nivel.** -luego de eso empezó el proceso de análisis que tardo unos 3 segundos para luego mostrarse en mi cabeza una pequeña ventana con el análisis hecho de Ruby.

-Hey Nero ¿que te pareció?!A que soy rápida¡.-exclamo esta mientras levantaba los brazos feliz en frente de mi, logrando que tenga que desviar la mirada justo al momento que apareció el resultado.

-si fue increíble.- fue lo que le respondí, acariciándole la cabeza a lo que ella me respondió con una risita adorable.

Los demás se acercaron y dijeron cosas parecidas ya que de verdad lo era, la marca era demasiado alta incluso dejo en ridículo a la de Blake.

Sin embargo, fuimos interrumpidos por Glynda quien nos llamo a todos.

-Bien, estudiantes la clase a concluido, además de su primer día en Beacon, les recomiendo que aprovechen lo que queda de la noche para completar sus deberes Cenar y dormir lo suficiente pues mañana será un nuevo día, ¿alguna duda sobre los horarios o alguna otra cosa?-luego de que la peli rubia dijo eso un estudiante varón levanto la mano y pregunto sobre la hora a lo que Glynda arqueo una ceja y le respondió que eran las 18:00 para luego preguntar si había otra cosa y luego irse dándonos vía libre por el resto de la noche.

Yo levante la cabeza para ver el cielo, y era verdad, no me había dado cuenta de los horarios, era ya de noche y las estrellas se veían hermosas.

-desde aquí, las estrellas se ven hermosas.-fue todo lo que dije con una sonrisa melancólica, ya que en mi mundo jamás había podido ver las estrellas desde la tierra por culpa de las nubes tóxicas.

-e? si creo que lo son.-fue lo que dijo Ruby al mirar hacia el cielo al igual que yo.

Estaba absorto en la bellísima vista, hasta que me acorde de un par de cosas importantes.

-em chicos sobre las preguntas que me iban a hacer.-hable llamando la atención de todos quientes detuvieron sus charlas para mirarme fijamente y escuchar lo que tenia que decir.-será a las 20 en mi dormitorio luego de comer ¿vale?-fue lo que les dije esperando que aceptasen y no tener que responder cosas ahora ya que tenia otra cosa importante que hacer.

Ante esto todos se miraron para luego girarse hacia mi y asentir.

-esta bien Pero nos cuentas absolutamente todo ¿quedo claro?-hablo Nora invadiendo mi espacio personal, mientras yo ponía mis manos en su dirección en forma de defensa.

-si mas vale que no nos ocultes nada.-fue lo que dijo Yang mirándome fijamente.

-concuerdo con Yang no quiero tener mas sorpresas contigo.-me hablo Wiess cruzándose de brazos, al parecer increíblemente molesta con migo por algo.

Yo tan solo tenia una gota en la nuca por todo esto, cuando lleguen las 8 se iba a desatar un infierno para mi.-esta bien esta bien, les diré todo lo que pueda, pero no puedo contarles todo, hay… cosas que creo que están mejor sin saber, pero les juro que seré sincero en lo que pueda.-fue todo lo que les dije y era verdad.

Ante esto todos se miraron, y de paso Nora se alejo de mi espacio personal para mi alivio, aunque si era sincero con migo mismo, no me molestaba para nada tener a la peli naranja loca cerca mío.

-esta bien, pero mas te vale ser sincero con nosotros, ya que de verdad nos preocupamos por ti sabes?-fue lo que me dijo Jaune haciendo asentir a todos.

-sabes? Si hubiera sido una de las chicas me hubiera quedado mas a gusto.-dije en forma de broma logrando que Yang, Ruby Pyrrha Nora e incluso Weiss se taparan la boca para contener la risa, mientras que Ren y Blake solo sonrieron ligeramente.

-au hombre.-fue todo lo que pudo responder el rubio, con un aura azul de depresión.

-bueno supongo que te veremos después en el comedor para la cena, te veremos después.-hablo Ren para después empezar a caminar junto con el resto que se despidió, no sin antes escuchar a Ruby decir que aun le debía una conferencia sobre mis armas, lo cual francamente había olvidado.

Después que quedara solo en ese lugar debajo de las luces de los focos, escuche la voz en mi cabeza que estaba misteriosamente callada durante todo este tiempo.

-[mira amigo no quise interrumpir tu conversación porque se que necesitabas desacerté de ellos rápido para esto, pero sinceramente tienes que ver esta mierda].-fue lo que me dijo Darkness antes que bajara mi mirada.

-¿pero que es esta mierda?-exclame, no tanto para gritar pero si para hablar un tanto sorprendido por lo que estaba viendo.

Ruby Rose:

LVL: 21.

HP: 4. MP:12. FUERZA:19. Atk FISICO: 22 Def FISICA: 0. Agi: 30 Int:19. Atk MAGI:0. Def MAGI:0. RESIS:10. SUERTE:26. ESPECIAL:100 (limite). Aura:36.

TOTAL: 278.

-[¿ya lo viste no? Ese numero anormal].-fue lo que dijo Darkness logrando que reaccione, con Weiss me había sorprendido bastante, pues era un nivel "alto" teniendo en cuenta que ahora las leyes de la vida real aplicaban, pero por ningún motivo se había esperado esto, es decir aparte de las estadísticas desniveladas en el tema de la velocidad, estaba el maldito echo de la estadística Especial que literalmente tenia los números al limite.

-¿amigo sabes si podría haber un error en el escaneo?-le pregunte a mi contraparte, ya que de ser así el caso entendería perfectamente la situación.

-[no el análisis siempre mostrara los resultados correctos a menos que algo lo engañe como un hechizo de desinformación, sin embargo dado que Ruby a pesar de tener un MP decente no parece poseer ninguna habilidad mágica, esta posibilidad queda descartada].-fue todo lo que el me dijo logrando que yo me tapara la cara (de por si tapada) con una mano, mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia el comedor, pues sinceramente, preferiría comer ahora y no tener que ver a Ruby a la cara luego de ver sus estadísticas.

-¿ _te das cuenta que acabamos de ver a un individuo que tiene un especial casi a la par con nosotros y que al mismo tiempo es por así decirlo nuestra mejor amiga en este maldito mundo verdad?-_ le hable en mi mente para no tener que parecer que estoy hablando solo por los pasillos.

-[si y la verdad te seré sincero estoy realmente intrigado, ya que o Ruby es una especie de individuo excepcional en este mundo con una especie de poder oculto como un anime cliché, o el numero que vimos esta relacionado con su semblanza, lo cual sinceramente con lo que nos a mostrado es muy poco probable].-yo tan solo procese lo que el acababa de decirme, era verdad, era imposible que ese numero fuera el de su semblanza, pero podría ser que el numero representase el limite que puede alcanzar la misma en algún momento de su entrenamiento? Sinceramente el no lo creía, habían mas posibilidades, pero todas eran igual de absurdas, ¿quizas Ruby este escondiendo de todos un poder monstruoso y no lo libera por miedo? Podría ser, la personalidad infantil de Ruby podría ser un indicio, pero sinceramente luego de su actuación con el cuando despertó de su pequeño coma, no creía para nada que la pequeña Ruby pudiera hacer algo asi debido a su sinceridad, o tal ves si?,¿que demonios era lo que sucedía aquí?

-aaaaa demonios no encuentro una respuesta.-dije fastidiado mientras me agarraba un poco la cabeza, ¿que demonios pasaba con ese numero?

-[(suspiro) mira rompiéndonos la cabeza de esta manera no lograremos nada, así que será mejor que lo dejemos de lado de momento y prosigamos a ir con Ozpin para hacerle las preguntas que querías hacerle].-me sujirio mi contraparte, dejándome pensativo por un momento para luego asentir, era mejor pensar las cosas complicadas de a poco que intentar resolverlas en el momento.

Time skip. 47 minutos. Punto de vista general, narración tercera persona.

Nos encontramos con nuestro protagonista, quien luego de encontrarse de casualidad con Velvet y su equipo, contándoles sobre la charla que tendrían luego en los dormitorios, y de paso comer mas rebanadas de pasteles y dulces, estaba saliendo del ascensor, para luego de pedírselo a Glynda por el intercomunicador, hablar con el director en su respectiva sala sobre los temas que faltaron hablar antes.

-Hola Oz.-saludo nuestro protagonista al peli plata mientras entraba a su oficina, que prácticamente, con todas esas sombras de engranajes parecía la zona de confort de un mafioso de anime o algo así.-hola Glynda.-saludo también a esta mirándola, la cual respondió de igual forma sin quitar su atención de su Scroll.

-bueno supongo que usted no está aquí para una charla formal estudiante a director así que dígame, ¿que necesita?-fue todo lo que tuvo que decir el peli plata para que el ambiente se pusiera un poco mas serio, lo cual se agravo aún más cuando me quite la capucha los lentes y me baje la bufanda, mostrando mi rostro con vendas en 1 ojo.

-je con lo poco que interactuamos y me conoces demasiado bien.-dijo nero con una sonrisa sincera.-bien iré directo al grano Oz ¿recuerdas cuando te dije que tenia que hacerte unas preguntas que no podía hacerlas en aquel momento y que tenia que ver con mi estado y algo de usted?-le pregunto nuestro protagonista a el director de Beacon, haciéndole recordar a este lo que sucedió hoy en la mañana antes del inicio de clases.

-mmm si lo recuerdo, usted estaba serio en aquel momento por lo que debe de ser algo importante, por lo que mientras este en mi poder puedo responderlo.-fue lo que dijo el peli plata, dándole vía libre a nuestro protagonista para hablar, el sinceramente estaba interesado por lo que este curioso alumno que le había dado múltiples dolores de cabeza a su secretaria, iba a preguntar, pero jamás de los jamases se espero lo que vendría a continuación.

-¿Oz podrías hacerme unos documentos falsos?-

Time skip 1h 2 minutos, hora actual 19:55. Dormitorios. Narración primera persona.

-(suspiro) al fin maldita sea, nunca pensé que seria tan difícil, era mas fácil falsificar documentos en mi antiguo mundo.-hablo nuestro protagonista ya tapado asta la cabeza otra vez recordando todas las discusiones y preguntas por parte de Ozpin y Glynda que había tenido que pasar para obtener una maldita Ci falsa.

-[al menos valió la pena tenemos, la identificación civil y un recordatorio de lo graciosa que se ve la cara incrédula de Glynda].-hablo Darkness habiéndome reír por lo bajo, era verdad la cara de Glynda cuando pidió los documentos no tenia precio.

Luego de eso mire a mi tarjeta con una sonrisa, alfin tenia algo para crear una cuenta bancaria y poner todo el maldito dinero que había ganado en la lotería por Net, además de todo el dinero que había ganado en las vencidas con aquel tipo días atrás, no podía ir todo el maldito tiempo sacando las tarjetas de lien de su inventario, tenia que llevar 1 o 2, pero no mas.

(nota: que? Pensaron que la usaría para algo mas importante como no se evitar que pasase algo con temas legales y mierda? Amigos Nero es un dios aquel que lo intente joder aquel que termina con un hechizo de amnesia, o desaparecido de forma misteriosa lo que pase por el humor del prota primero xd).

Sin embargo nuestra charla mental fue interrumpida por una charla a base de gritos afuera de la aviación reconociendo todas las voces siendo las de su grupo de amigos, por lo que nuestro protagonista se paro, para después tomar el pomo de la puerta y respirar hondo.- _bien aquí vamos_.-fue todo lo que pensé con algo de determinación que fue opacada por la incomodidad cuando vi a todos parar de hablar y mirarme fijamente durante unos 20 segundos.

-[creo que estamos jodidos amigo]-hablo Darkness estando igual que yo.

Time skip. 3 horas. Punto de vista Ruby.

Ruby rose podría ser lo que muchos llaman hiperactiva, e infantil, y de echo es totalmente cierto, ella era exactamente esas cosas, pero jamás lo iba a admitir, lo cual constantemente era explotado por su hermana junto con su antiguo grupo de amigos en Signal para molestarla de vez en cuando, para su diversión aunque no con maldad precisamente.

Normalmente ella al entrar en temas serios reacciona de forma adorable, o simplemente inclina la cabeza o en su defecto en muy raras ocasiones, cuando la molestan ella infla los cachetes, pero aquí fue diferente.

Ruby no estaba acostumbrada a actuar de forma madura, pues nunca lo necesito, pero aquí las cosas se fueron lo suficientemente por el borde como para que ella tuviera que suprimir su típico impulso de estupidez, o al menos eso era lo que ella creía en el momento en que, luego de que Weiss iniciara una pelea verbal que casi lleva a los golpes por parte de Coco luego de que la niña mimada metiera temas que no van al caso creyéndose la que sabe absolutamente todo, Ruby en su soberana sabiduría tomo a Crecent Rose que aun llevaba con ella, pues tenia que hacerle mantenimiento y pego un tiro a la ventana que por suerte estaba abierta, para luego gritar que cerraran la boca o el siguiente tiro no seria de aviso, callando asi a todos en la sala, en especial a Wiess que al tratar de replicar fue apuntada por Ruby quien la amenazo varias veces para que cerrase la boca floja que tenia.

La verdad ella no tenia ningún problema con la chica, sin embargo la susodicha era una mimada, al grado de creerse superior a los demás, después de la prueba de iniciación, creyo que ella había podido SIQUIERA aflojarse un poco y ser como ella dijo mas "linda" con ella.

El problema que no fue asi para nada, la había tratado mal durante todo el maldito dia, en especial durante la clase de Peter Port, lo cual sinceramente, no le gustaba para nada.

Y ahora la misma en el momento que su amigo quien había sufrido heridas de muerte en la prueba, además que según lo que les conto sufrió una vida de mierda, había decidido a contarles lo que podía de el, sin indagar tanto en algunos hechos, pues según sus palabras no deberían de saber ciertas cosas, lo cual a Ruby no le importo y estuvo de acuerdo al igual que los demás menos Weiss quien lo trato de vagabundo ladrón y drogadicto, (lo cual curiosamente era pero no era buena idea decirle cosas como esa a alguien en la cara), llegando al extremo de meter temas como la familia, y "enseñanza familiar" cosa que enojo a todos de sobremanera, ya que ese comentario logro sacarle lagrimas a Nero, quien se había descubierto para ser totalmente sincero, pero quien mas se enojo debido a esto fue Coco, quien sin previo aviso le dio un golpe tan fuerte con la palma abierta que le dejo la cara roja.

Era obvio decir que Ruby estaba mas que enfadada con su compañera de equipo, lo suficiente para por primera vez en su vida, mirar a alguien con autentica furia.

Y e aquí, la situación actual de nuestra pequeña y adorable protagonista.

-¿tienen alguna pregunta mas?-se escucho la voz de Nero, que curiosamente sonaba bastante normal, logrando que todos se girasen solo para ver algo que les dejo un apretón en el pecho.

Era Nero con una sonrisa calmada, mientras soltaba lagrimas.

-¿tienen alguna pregunta mas? Algo sobre mis armas o referente a mis fármacos?-volvio a preguntar este con la misma cara, sin embargo ni Ruby ni ninguno de los otros estudiantes en esta aviación podía responder, ¿ya que como hacerlo? Sin embargo, ya sea por necesidad, o por valentía Jaune fue quien hablo.

-no no tenemos ninguna más.-fue lo que dijo el Rubio parándose, logrando de alguna manera, actuar como faro para que el resto lo siguiera de igual forma, guardándose sus propias preguntas, ya que siendo sinceros no era el momento adecuado para indagar mas en los temas.

-de verdad no tienen ninguna pregunta? Falta 1 hora para que Glynda mande todos a acostarse.-fue lo que dijo Nero logrando que la sensación realmente incomoda de todos en su pecho y estomago se incrementase, pues se veía a simple vista que el maldito estaba llorando, a pesar de tener una sonrisa normal.

-no ninguna la tiene.-fue lo que dijo Velvet antes de dirijirse a la puerta no sin antes darle una mirada de muerte a Weiss.-si me necesitas estaré en la tarde en la biblioteca mañana.- fue todo lo que ella dijo antes de salir, seguida por el resto de su equipo y la mitad del equipo JNPR y Blake, quienes tenían un par de manos encima de Coco para evitar que matase a Weiss.

Mientras tanto la susodicha miraba a la mujer de Boina aun agarrándose la mejilla en shock, para después ser agarrada del brazo por Yang, -tu y yo tendremos una charla después.-escucho Ruby decir a su hermana quien tenia los ojos rojos y las puntas de su cabello brillaban en un pequeño fuego dorado, sinceramente no la había visto nunca tan enfadada con algo, pero la verdad estaba justificado de sobra.

Sin embargo, cuando ellos salieron mientras la peli blanca se quejaba de que le apretaban el brazo, Ruby solo miro a Nero, quien estaba mirando al suelo con una expresión facial que denotaba esfuerzo por no llorar, pero también podía ver bastante enfado en ella, por lo que se acercó poniendo una mano en su hombro, haciendo que el lo mire a los ojos.

-me…. Gusto mucho tu arma, y el como esta echa, si quieres podemos modificarlas y crear algunas mejoras nuevas juntos.-fue todo lo que dijo la reaper roja, en un intento a su manera de animarlo, el chico se denotaba destrozado y ella solo tenia esa forma de animarlo que patético.

Sin embargo, de alguna manera eso pareció animarlo, pues una sonrisa esta vez genuina fue formada en su rostro mientras se secaba as lagrimas con una manga.-si es una buena idea, te parece mañana en la noche luego de las clases, si es que no tenemos deberes de la profesora Peach como hoy?-fue lo que me pregunto haciéndome sonreír también, lo había conseguido, había logrado animarlo de alguna manera.

-si me encantaría, te veré mañana a las siete luego de comer te parece?-fue lo que le conteste al chico de ojo vendado, quien me sonrió amablemente y acepto para después despedirme y salir de la habitación, tendría una MUY buena charla con Weiss Schnee luego de esto.

Punto de vista Nero.

Había visto salir a Ruby de mi dormitorio, para después escuchar algo fuera como i alguien hubiera impactado algo contra la pared, anqué sinceramente no le importaba.

Había recibido una buena cantidad de palabras hirientes por parte de la niña mimada, que aunque no lo parezcan, algunas resultaron ser completamente ciertas, y eso dolía, dolía mucho.

Sin embargo, el dolor no era tanto como la rabia asesina que le había entrado cuando metió las narices en el tema de su familia, literalmente si Coco y Ruby no hubieran intervenido el podría perfectamente arrancarle la cabeza a Weiss Schnee en ese momento antes que siquiera pudiera activar su aura, por lo que ahora mismo le agradecía como loco a esas 2 por evitar esa catástrofe, por YGGDRASIL incluso Darkness estuvo intentando calmarlo tratando de poner barreras mentales para evitar que explotase en ese momento, teniendo que de forma forzada tomar control parcial de su cuerpo y hacerse pasar por el preguntando si ellos todavía tenían mas preguntas para hacerle, y menos mal que respondieron con negativa.

Ahora mismo yo estaba apretando los dientes mientras intentaba calmarme fumando un **cigarro de la calma** en mi ventana, lo cual parecía estar dando unos cuantos frutos.

-¿estas bien?-fue lo que le pregunte a mi contraparte de forma simple, pues podía escuchar como el estaba jadeando desde hace rato.

-[si es solo que gaste casi todo en ese momento, avisa antes de querer matar a alguien así maldita sea, gaste gran parte de mi MP].-fue lo que el me dijo haciéndome abrir los ojos en shock, pues según sabia su MP todavía estaba al máximo, y apalabras propias de Dark había gastado casi todo intentando frenarlo, al parecer se le había escapado algo de información a el sin que se diera cuenta, pero no dije nada ya tenia suficiente con todo este lio.

-(suspiro) sabes? Vamos a dormir ya, hacer la meme me vendría bien ahora mismo y creo que a ti también.-fue todo lo que dije mientras el estuvo de acuerdo pues era verdad, ambos estaban cansados por todo lo que habían pasado hoy.

Punto de vista Darkness.

Furia era todo lo que el sentía ahora mismo, porque con esto ultimo, solamente intentando frenar 1 sola de sus acciones, había castado el 70% de su MP total evitando que mate a la peli blanca, y eso sinceramente lo molestaba en gran medida.

Sin embargo no era solo eso el porque se sentía tan furioso, era por el echo de que su sola existencia era una mierda.

Toda su vida, toda su familia, todos sus amigos, todo lo que rio y sufrió, pero sobre todo lo que sufrió, no valía nada, debido a que toda su vida sus 534 años de vida según su memoria, había sido falsa, una creación del lore de Yamato Yacashida.

Lo peor de todo era que no importaba cuanto intentase hacerse valer, ya que según las palabras de su creador, el era solo una simple extensión de su personalidad que podía eliminar como si nada, y lo peor es que era verdad, el era solo una copia barata con recuerdos falsos que podía simplemente borrar pero no lo hizo.

Luego cuando le conto lo que en realidad paso con su creación, el simplemente se burlo e hiso comentarios como si estuviera en una serie parodia, mientras yo me quedaba quieto con una cara malditamente plana viéndolo, burlándose de mi vida como si no valiera nada.

O bueno en realidad no valía nada.

Sin embargo, esto no iba a acabar así, ahora mismo el tenia 2 objetivos en mente.

1 hacerme permanente dentro de la mente de este malnacido.

Y 2 hacer que la vida de ambos MI VIDA sea lo mas placentera posible, ya sea teniendo mujeres, dinero, fama, paz, dominio mundial, lo que sea, en especial mujeres, y ya sabia como empezar, ya que hay cosas sobre el cuerpo de Nero Darkness que Yamato no sabe y el usaría eso a su favor.

-[ _ya veras mi vida será cómoda al 100 quieras o no y te veré sufrir durante el trayecto hijo de puta]-_ fue el pensamiento de Darkness antes de simular el sueño, había mucho por hacer en este mundo, el mundo de Remnant iba a saber lo que era tratar con Darkness conocido en su vida falsa como el dios asesino de entidades primordiales.

 **Bien gente aquí al fin tienen el capitulo que falta para cubrir la entrada a Beacon, esta vez ahora que tengo un Pc medio chatarra funcional en el cual no tengo ningún juego salvo Warcraft 3, me concentrare mas en los fanfics, en especial este.**

 **Por cierto, si se preguntan que carajo con el final, pues la verdad siempre me e echo una simple pregunta que normalmente explotaría muchas cabezas además de servir de inspiración para empezar mis fics, y dicha pregunta es, que harías si hipotéticamente, toda tu vida, lo que amaste y odiaste, lo que sufriste y lograste, fuera todo falso y encima creado de un derivado de alguna mierda random? Solo piénsenlo, que harían ustedes? Se suicidarían? Intentarían hacer algo nuevo aun con la depresión que conlleva? Coméntenlo si quieren y si no bueno les dejare un revoltijo mental xd.**

 **En fin con este capitulo cerramos el primer arco (llegada y establecimiento en un nuevo mundo) y empezamos con el arco de Beacon, a si que ES HORA DE LA FIESTAAAAAA.**


End file.
